Heart of a Warrior
by Filisgirl251
Summary: Elrond had a second daughter, Vanya, who is both a healer and a seer. She's asked to join the company by Gandalf to help save the Line of Durin. The dwarves don't trust her except a few of the dwarves, but she captures the heart of the warrior dwarf. Dwalin/OC
1. The First Encounter

Heart of a Warrior

Review: Elrond had a second daughter, Vanya, who is both a healer and a seer. She's asked to join the company by Gandalf to help save the Line of Durin. The dwarves don't trust her except a few of the dwarves, but she captures the heart of the warrior dwarf. Dwalin/OC

Chapter 1  
First Encounter

I stood on a hill nearing the Shire. The hood of my cloak was up to hide my long blonde hair. I was heading to the Shire to meet with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to help reclaim Erebor, under the request of Gandalf and my grandmother, Galadriel. My father, Elrond, was hard to convince, but he finally agreed. I had my sword on my hip and my bow and arrows on my shoulder. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. I had a feeling that fate wanted me on this mission for another reason.

'I could be wrong about that, but I won't know until the Journey begins.' I thought as I head to an area that I saw was secluded. I set up camp and got a fire going as I laid out my bedroll. I was near Bree, but preferred to sleep outside today. I pulled down the hood of my cloak and took it off. My long blonde hair fell to my waist. I stood in a white top with a corset wrapped around the front of it along with black pants and my favorite boots. I sat down on the bedroll and poked the fire. I ate some food as I listened to the night sound. It brought peace to my mind. I was shorter then most elves, almost a dwarf size. We didn't know why. I figure it was because I was born early and father said that sometimes we can be the same size as our one. I shook my head about that one. I was 2,000 years old and haven't found my one. My brothers and sister, Arwen were in the same situation and I wasn't ready to settle down.

I laid down in my bedroll near the fire and let the night sound lull me into a light sleep. I woke up to hand on my mouth and two men over me. My eyes widen and I kicked out, kicking the one holding my mouth away from me. I jumped up and got in a fighting stance.

"What is a lonely woman like you out here?" A man said, smiling evily.

"She's quite a pretty one." Another man said.

"She is. Let's have some fun with her." The first man said. I backed up a bit, making sure my sword was on my hip.

"I think ye should leave the lass alone." A deep accent voice said. I turned and saw another man, a dwarf, standing there. He had hair but was bald on top with tattoos. He had a full beard and had a stone cold look on his face. His eyes were on the men, not me.

"And who are you that you protect this woman. You own her?" The man asked.

"No one owns me." I growl.

"You bothered her while she slept and I frown on men that disrespect women." The dwarf growled. I glare at him.

"I don't need help from a dwarf." I said, nearly in a growl. The dwarf shot me a glare as the men started approaching me again slowly. The dwarf grabbed one of them by the scruff of the neck and threw him into a rock. The leader grabbed me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the other guy by the arm and twisted it. He screamed like a girl in pain and I punched him in the face. The man fell to the floor. "Don't touch me." The men ran off and I head back to my bedroll turning my back on the dwarf. I knew the dwarves respect women even if they weren't in their race so I knew he wouldn't do anything bad, but I made sure my ears were hidden in my hair.

"Lass. You shouldn't be out here alone. Its not safe." The dwarf said.

"I've been out in the wild before, Master Dwarf. I know how to take care of myself." I said, poking the fire with a stick.

"The wild is no place for a woman." The dwarf said. I pull out my sword and point it right at the dwarf's neck. The tip touched his neck and I look at him with fire in my eyes.

"Don't test me, dwarf. I know how to fight and not afraid of what's out there. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to sleep." I said. I watch as the dwarf walked away grumbling about woman. I had centuries of fighting behind me compared to him. I laid back in my bedroll and looked up at the stars. I hoped it was the last I saw of the dwarf.

The night of the meeting. I was arriving late. I'm sure all the dwarves were here, but Gandalf had already informed me of the journey and what is to come. It was just me convincing Thorin that I was needed was the issue. I kept my hood down. I found the green door that was marked with Gandalf's symbol. I rung the bell.

"There's another one joining us?" A small voice asked.

"I thought you said the burglar was the last." A deep voice said. He didn't sound happy and I had a feeling it was Thorin.

"I have one more joining us." Gandalf said. The door opened.

"Hello Gandalf. Sorry I'm late." I said, stepping in.

"A woman? Gandalf. What is the meaning of this?" An important looking dwarf said.

"Everything will be explained." Gandalf said.

"I'm Vanya." I said. A dwarf came out of the kitchen and I caught my breath.

"You!" The dwarf said said. It was the dwarf from last night. All the dwarves looked at the dwarf.

"Not you." I said. We glared at each other with everyone looking back and forth between us. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at us. This journey was going to be interesting.

AN: This is my first shot at Dwalin/OC story. I hope you enjoyed and more will be coming with my other stories.


	2. Joining the Company

Chapter 2.  
Joining the Company

"I see you two already met. Everyone. This is Vanya. She'll be joining us on the quest.

"I will not have her on the quest." The dwarf from the other night said.

"I don't know if I want to work with him." I said.

"Gandalf. A word. You and the girl." Thorin said. I had my arms crossed as I follow Gandalf and Thorin into the other room.

"I will not have a woman join the company. She doesn't know how to fight." Thorin said. I pull out my sword and point it right at Thorin's neck.

"Don't underestimate me. I know how to use a sword and bow and arrow. I have skills more advanced then your dwarf medicine at healing so I would be quite useful for this mission." I said. Thorin growled, but nodded.

"Fine, but you have to earn my trust." Thorin said.

"Fine with me." I said. I come out and pull off my cloak as Thorin follows me.

"We got another member joining our company. Make her feel welcome." Thorin said, but it came out as a growl. Two boys that looked like brothers ran over.

"Fili." The blonde dwarf said.

"And Kili." The brown haired one said.

"At your service." Both said. I smile.

"Vanya, at yours." I said. Fili wrapped an arm around me.

"Let's introduce you to the rest of the company. You already met Dwalin." Fili said. I looked at the dwarf that I met the other night. He didn't look happy that I was joining the quest and I gave him a smirk. He looked away. I met Balin, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Dori, Nori, and Ori thanks to Fili and Kili. They were hesitant with me except Ori. The older ones were the ones I would have to work my trust into. "Our burglar went to bed already, but I'm sure you'll meet him eventually." I give a small nod.

"I'm going to see you dwarves left any food. I'm starving." I said. Fili let me go and I went to the kitchen. The pantry was empty, but I found a pot of stew that had food in it. I grabbed a bowl and put some stew into it.

"You are a feisty lass and I thought I wouldn't see ye again." A voice said. I turn and see Dwalin standing there with his arms crossed.

"Same here, but I guess fate wants us to see each other again." I said, heading for the door, but he grabs my arm. I was shocked by his touch and I look up into his eyes. He seemed to notice it as well, but didn't say anything about it.

"I don't know what you want lass or why Gandalf wants you here, but I don't trust ye. Not one bit." Dwalin said, looking into my eyes. I frown.

"Then we will have to wait and see if you will, master dwarf, because I'm not leaving this company until the journey is over." I said. I walk into the parlor and find the other dwarves sitting around while Thorin and Fili stood at the fireplace. I lean against the doorframe and see Gandalf smoking not to far away as the humming began and Dwalin joined his friends and brother, Balin. Thorin began to sing.

"Far over the Misty Moutains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long-forgotten gold." Thorin sang. The other dwarves joined the singing.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." The dwarves sang. I finished my food as the dwarves talked.

"Everyone to bed. We get up at dawn." Thorin said. I went and put my bowl away and went and found a spot near the kitchen to sleep. I laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. I heard the dwarves snoring as they all fell asleep. I felt eyes on me and see Dwalin watching me. I turn my back to him and fall asleep.

Dwalin's POV. I watched as the girl fell asleep. I clenched my fist. That shock when I touched her. What does that mean?

'Guess I'm going to be keeping an eye on her.' I thought as I watched her sleep. Her long blonde hair fell in curls around her. She was quite pretty for a human. I shook my head. 'Stop Dwalin. Just focus on the mission. No need to be falling for a woman.' I leaned against the wall and drift off into a light sleep.

AN: There's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Leaving and the Cliff

Chapter 3  
Leaving and the Cliff

Dwalin's POV. I woke up and look where the girl was, but saw her spot empty. I stood up and a scent of food fill my nose. I head to the kitchen and find the woman standing in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. It wasn't even dawn yet. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.

"Morning. Are you hungry? I made enough for the whole company." Vanya said. I heard running footsteps and I see all the dwarves rush in. "Take it easy. There's enough for everyone so you don't have to fight over food." The lass was full of surprises.

"It smells delicious, Miss Vanya." Ori said.

"Just Vanya. Nothing else since we will be doing this journey together for awhile." Vanya said. The dwarves nodded and went to sit down. Thorin walked to the table last as she set all the food out. I had a feeling she was trying to prove that she could be trusted. I wasn't sure about her yet.

Vanya's POV. I smile as I watch the dwarves eat their food. I sat down and grabbed a plate full of food. We finished eating and I grabbed the plates as the dwarves got up and left the table. I began to clean them for our hoast as I heard Dwalin and Thorin talking about ponies. I sigh and finish washing.

"Your keeping your secret of your heritage for now?" Gandalf's voice came. I turn and see Gandalf standing in the doorway.

"Yes for now. They probably find out if we go to Rivendell." I said. Gandalf nodded in agreement. I went and grabbed my jacket and my bag of stuff. I come outside to see that the dwarves had the ponies ready.

"We have one for you, Vanya." Fili said, bringing me over a beautiful white pony.

"Thank you, Fili." I said. I looked towards where Dwalin was and saw him watching as I strapped my bags onto the pony. I swung myself up onto the pony.

"Move out." Thorin said.

"What about our burglar?" Ori asked.

"He's not coming. Let's move." Thorin said.

"Ye heard him." Dwalin said. We moved our horses forward and we head out of the Shire. I rode by Fili and Kili as the dwarves talked. We were traveling through a wooded area. I stop my pony as I heard yelling and look behind a hobbit man running our way. I knew he was a hobbit because of his feet. No shoes and they were hairy.

"Wait! Wait!" The Hobbit called. The dwarves stop their ponies. Bilbo comes up to Balin and hands him a long paper. "I signed it!" Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket-glass. He smiles at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. The dwarves cheer and I smile at the Hobbit. Thorin didn't look impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"No, no, no, no. That won't be necessary, thank you." The hobbit said as we rode. Fili and Kili shared looks and went towards Bilbo. I chuckled. "But I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- WAGH!" Bilbo was grabbed by Fili and Kili and put him on a pony.

We rode on. I must have missed something when I was cleaning as the dwarves passed coins around

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin called. Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin. Sacks of money were being passed around. Dwarves and their gambling.

"What's that about?" The Hobbit asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf said.

"What did you thing?" Bilbo asked.

"Hmm." Gandalf said. A sack of money was tossed to him and he puts it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo sneezes loudly.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said. He searches his pocket. He looks up holding up his hand. "No, no, wait, wait, stop!" We all stop our horses. Thorin and Dwalin looked back, not looking happy as some of the dwarves dwarves start to object. "We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it at Bilbo.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said. Bilbo looks at the handkerchief in disgust. The dwarves laugh.

"Move on." Dwalin said. We continue going over the hills and I heard Gandalf talking, but I ignored him.

"Your a new face." The hobbit said.

"I'm Vanya. You must have went to bed when I joined the company." I said.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo said. I smile.

"Nice to meet you Bilbo." I said. He smiled.

That night. We were at the edge of a cliff. I sat on my bedroll sharpening one of my daggers. I kept my bed close to the fire and saw Fili and Kili sitting by it, near the rock. I get back to work as Thorin sat down and almost dozed off. I watch as Bilbo got up as the dwarves snored and went by the ponies. I set my blade down and looked up at the stars, enjoying the night. An orc screech came and I looked in the direction, my elf eyes scanning, but I couldn't see any of them.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. Another scream came and Thorin jerks awake at the word of orcs. Bilbo comes running over.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. Bilbo looks away in fright and I shot the boys a glare as the boys start to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked. I look up and see him come stand by Bilbo, looking at the boys. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili sighed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. He walked away towards the ponies. Balin came over and put a hand on the tree that was there.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin began his tale, but my mind wondered off because I heard the tale of Thorin and Azog before. My mind went to a memory. A memory of my mother when my brothers and I rescued her from the orcs a thousand years ago.

Memory (A thousand years ago.)

Elladen and Elohir were ahead of me as we head to the orcs lair. Father wasn't happy that I went with, but my brothers reassured him that I was a strong fighter and they would bring me back. Mom had been taken by orcs for a few weeks and we finally tracked her down. I kept my hand on my sword as I followed my brothers.

"Get her out without making noise and making yourself known." Elrond had said. I knew it would be a miracle if that happened.

"We're getting closer." Elladen said. We came to an opening and hid behind rocks. We saw the orcs eating and talking in the black speech.

"Go find mother. We'll separate. Yell if you need help." Elohir said. I crawl off in one direction. I kept to the shadows as I look for my mother. I found the cells and look through them. Most of them were empty, except one. An elf with silver hair lay in the corner.

"Mother." I said in elvish. She moaned in pain. I looked around and found the keys. I grab them fast and open the cell. I run in and turn her over. She starts punching and kicking me. "Mother. Mother. Its Vanya, your youngest." I said it in elvish. She stops and looks at me. She looked terrible with bruises and cuts. She touches my face.

"Vanya." My mother said. I helped her stand up and walked her out the cell. She was weak. Elohir and Elladen ran over.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Elladen said. Evil laughter came as Elohir took our mother and threw her over his shoulder as we pull out our swords. A huge white orc and another young white orc stood there. I heard the older one call his son Azog and pointed at us.

"Run." I said. We ran. Orcs came at us from everywhere and we killed them all as they came. The white orc came at us and I jump in front of my brothers and block his attack. "Get mother out of here. I'll be coming." I block all his attacks as the others disappear. I slash the sword and cut off the orcs arm. He screamed in pain. I swung my sword again and sliced off his head. I saw the young white orc running yelling in the black speech. I ran with the roar of the young orc ringing through my ears. I jump on my horse. My brothers look at me. Mother was on one of the horses.

"Let's go." Elladen said. We rode fast to Rivendell.

End of Memory

"There was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin's voice pulled me out of my memory and I look up to see all the dwarves standing, facing their king. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Thorin turns to look at all of us. Thorin nods and walks towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked as I stood up to walk to the cliff.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That fifth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. Gandalf, Balin, and I shared looks. Azog was alive and he wanted me dead for killing his father and I knew he was hunting Thorin and his nephews and Gandalf wanted me with them to help protect him. I came to the edge of the cliff and looked. I saw movement, but they disappear before I could see who or what they were.

"Ye seemed lost, lass." Dwalin's voice came. I turn and find him watching me.

"Just remembering my mother." I said. I was surprised I was opening up to a dwarf.

"She alive?" Dwalin asked.

"Some years ago, she was captured by orcs and tortured. My brothers and I saved her and brought her home. She was never the same after it. I was attacked by her when I came in to bring her food and father had to pull her off me. She's not with us anymore." I said, deciding to keep that she sailed to the undying lands for the moment.

"I'm sorry, lass. Yer strong. I'm sure she would be proud of ye." Dwalin said. I smile at him and I saw him slowly crack a smile.

"Thank you. I should get some sleep. I'm tired." I said. Dwalin walked with me back to the fire. I laid down in my bedroll and fell asleep, peacefully.

AN: I took a guess on how the twins rescued their mother with Vanya and the memory was to tie her and Azog together. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Troll Problems

Chapter 4  
Troll Problems

We rode through the forest in a heavy rainfall. I kept the hood of my cloak up as I rode between Fili and Kili. Dwalin was up front with Thorin and Gandalf. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, but looked away when he looked back like he knew I was watching.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked. I pulled my cloak closed to keep the warmth.

"There are five of us. The greastes of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"Your forgetting one." I said.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. I let out a giggle, earning an offended look from Gandalf as other dwarves let out snorts.

"I think he's a great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in the world." Gandalf said. I give a nod in agreement. I heard Fili and Kili joking around. I roll my eyes at the two.

Later that day. We arrived at the ruins of a farm house. Gandalf gets off his horse and heads to the ruins. I slip off mine.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin said. I rubbed my ponies nose. It seemed a bit uneasy.

"Easy. You are fine." I whisper in elvish low enough so only the pony could hear.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin said.

"Aye?" Gloin asked.

"Get a fire going." Thorin said.

"Right you are." Gloin said.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Thorin said. I looked up at the words of my home. I smile lightly as Thorin headed to talk to Gandalf. The pony calmed down.

"Vanya. Would you help Bofur and Bombur make dinner tonight?" Dwalin asked, coming up. I look at him.

"I can." I said. Dwalin nodded, but was eying me suspiciously. I hope he didn't hear me speaking in elvish. Before he said anything Gandalf came storming by, angrily. I raise an eyebrow.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Myself, Miss Vanya! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked.

"What did Thorin say now to anger Gandalf." I said. Dwalin shrugged.

"Who knows, lass. Go help lads." Dwalin said. I went to help Bombur and Bofur with supper. They were happy for the help. Dwalin disappeared off to talk to Thorin. Fili and Kili took the ponies to a spot close by.

That night. I took a bowl of stew and headed over to a rock near the fire. I sat on the ground and leaned against the rock. Dwalin stood talking with Thorin as both of them ate and Bilbo hung by the pot. Gandalf still hasn't come back after leaving us earlier. Bilbo disappeared.

"Will the wizard be coming back?" Balin asked. I looked up.

"I don't know if he will or not." Thorin said.

"Well if you would agree for him for once instead of getting into a fight with him. He would still be here." I said.

"How would you know, girl. You have no right to speak." Thorin growled. I stood up and faced him with anger in my eyes.

"You are so stubborn that you won't ask for the help of elves when I'm sure that the elves of Rivendell did nothing to you when it was King Thraunduil who did it." I said. Thorin came face to face with me. I was a few inches taller then him and held his stare.

"Don't EVER mention that name in front of me." Thorin said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Fili and Kili came running looking afraid and scared.

"UNCLE! Trolls! They got the ponies." Fili said. I grab my weapons and came up to them.

"If you two wouldn't stop fooling around, they wouldn't have been taken." I growl. The boys look more scared with my anger.

"She's got dwarf in her." Balin said.

"Aye." Some of the dwarves said.

"Where's Bilbo?" I ask.

"He's gone after the trolls." Kili said.

"And you left him alone? I've had it with the stubbornness of dwarves." I growl and storm off towards the direction of the ponies. The others came after me. I saw the firelight and ran towards it. I jumped into the trees and jumped from one to another to get closer to the trolls. I knelt on one branch with a hand on the trunk as I held my bow in my hand as I saw three trolls and one was holding Bilbo.

"Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?" Troll 1 asked.

"Nope." Bilbo said.

"He's lying." Troll 2 said.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo said. I pull an arrow from my quiver and got it ready.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." Troll 2 said. Kili runs out of the bushe and cuts troll 2 leg, making him howl in pain and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled.

"You what?" Troll 1 said. Kili twirls his sword in his hand.

"I said, drop him." Kili said. Troll 1 throws Bilbo at Kili, who catches him, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charges out yelling and brandishing their weapons. The fight with the trolls begins. I shot an arrow at one of the trolls as they went after Ori. It yells in pain and I jump to another branch out of the trolls sight as it turns to look in my direction. I pull another arrow quickly out and shot at another one as it goes to grab Dwalin. Dwalin looked as the troll yells in pain. Our eyes meet for a second and he runs off to fight the trolls. I didn't notice as one grabs Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled, running to get Bilbo, but Thorin stops him.

"No!" Thorin said. I see Bilbo being held by all the trolls. I groan lightly.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Troll 1 said. Dwalin looked at me.

'Stay where you are.' Dwalin mouths. I nod as the dwarves drop their weapons.

I watch as the dwarves were thrown in sacks while Dwalin and the others were tied to a stick over the fire and were being turned by the trolls. I heard their names. Tom, William, and Bert. I slipped down a branch to get a better view, hoping that I wasn't spotted.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori asked.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William said.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin said.

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin said. The dwarves in the bags were struggling and talking in fear.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said. That's right. Trolls would be turned back into stone if they were exposed to sun. My father saw to many wars and made sure his children knew knowledge to defeat the enemy if needed. I hoped the dwarves or at least someone figured it out.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said. I knew he was a smart Hobbit.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. I snort as Bilbo manages to stand up while tied in the sack, facing the trolls.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo said.

'Good job, Bilbo. Stall them.' I thought.

"What about the seasoning." Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said. I put my hand to my mouth to cover my laugh. The dwarves yell at Bilbo calling him a traitor. I shook my head.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert said.

"Uh, the secret of cooking dwarf is, um..." Bilbo said.

"Yes? Come on." Bert said.

"It's uh..." Bilbo said.

"Tell us the secret!" Bert said.

"Yes, I'm tellin you, the secret is... To skin them first!" Bilbo said. I shake my head as the dwarves started to protest and yell.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert said.

"If I get you, you little..." Gloin said.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin said. I roll my eyes. They weren't getting what he was doing.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scruff them, I say, boots and all." Tom said. I heard movement and look to see Gandalf slipping behind some trees. I smirk.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with... Wait! I Smell another scent... Got you!" William said, grabbing my leg. I let out a squeak as I was pulled out of the tree and hung upside down. I drop my bow in the process.

"Vanya!" Fili and Kili yell.

"No! Let her go!" Dwalin yelled. I looked and saw him looking at me with wide eyes.

"Looks like a woman." William said.

"Let me go, stupid." I said, fighting to get to my dagger in my belt, but couldn't.

"Not that one, she's infected!" Bilbo said. We all look at Bilbo and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. She's got worms in her... tubes." Bilbo said. Tom dropped me and I land on the dwarves.

"OW!" Kili and Gloin said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Your fine lass." Balin said.

"In...In fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili said.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin asked. I looked at Thorin.

"Thorin. He's stalling for time. Trolls turn to stone if exposed to daylight. Go along with it." I said. Thorin nodded and kicked the dwarves. The dwarves look at him and got the hint.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili said.

"We're riddled." Nori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori said.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked as I sat up.

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" Bert said.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said. He appears on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked. Gandalf raises his staff and then strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half. Sunlight pours into the clearing. The trolls scream in pain as it hits them and they turn into stone. I smirk. All the dwarves cheer. I see Thorin crack a smile.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin yelled.

AN: I know. No moment for the two, but next chapter should have something. I hope you enjoyed. Yes. She's got a feisty streak in her and not afraid of Thorin. It will come in handy towards the end. LOL. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Troll Hoard, Radagast, and Orcs

Chapter 5  
Troll Hoard, Radagast, and Orcs

The dwarves were all freed. I stood off to the side as the dwarves got dressed. Thorin and Gandalf were talking. I put my bow back on the quiver.

"Ye alright lass?" Dwalin asked coming over.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I said, walking by. He grabs my arm and I look at him.

"Ye should've hid more." Dwalin said.

"Stop. I may be a girl, but I can fight and don't need a dwarf protecting me. So please let me me go." I said, pulling my arm free. Dwalin growled something, but I decided to ignore him.

"Let's go. There's a troll cave nearby." Thorin called. We headed to find the cave. It wasn't to far because we could smell it.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori asked. I put my hand to my mouth.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said. I decided to stay outside with the others. Fili and Kili were among them with Bilbo. Dwalin was down in the cave with the others.

"Your good with bow and arrows." Kili said.

"Thank you. I'm good at both sword and bow. What about you?" I ask.

"My brother is good at both." Fili said.

"Well that's good." I said. Kili smiled as the dwarves and Gandalf came out. I saw Gandalf holding a new sword and I reconized the pattern designs on the sheath. It was an elvish sword. Dwalin came out and looked at me. I looked away and walked away as Gandalf gave Bilbo a sword. My ears twitch at a sound. Something was coming.

"Something's coming!" I yell. Dwarves pull out their weapons and I pull out my sword.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf said. We run through the woods and find a place in a clearing as the sound drew near. Dwalin kept a good distance away from me. A man on a rabbit-drawn sled came in front of us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man said. He was dressed in brown and looked like a wizard like Gandalf.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said. He pushed to the front and looked at Radagast. "What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. I raise my eyebrow as I put my sword away.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Uh, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said. He curls his tongue up and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "Stick insect." I shake my head at the wizard. He was a weird one.

Radagast and Gandalf went off in the distance to talk. I cross my arms and walk a bit away from the dwarves. My eyes scan the forest. I had a feeling something was coming. We were close to my home and I knew the dwarves would find out I was an elf. I wanted to see my brothers and sister again so hopefully we were stopping.

"Lass. Come back. You shouldn't wonder to far." Balin said. I turned and put on a smile as I came back. A howl stopped me and I reached for my bow.

"Was that a wolf? Are there... Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said. I heard a growl and look up to see a warg appear and jump into the midst of the Company, knocking down Gloin. Thorin strikes and kills it using the new sword. Another warg attacks from the other side. Kili and I pull an arrow and shoot the warg at the same time. Dwalin puts his axe in the wargs head. I looked at him and gave him a nod. Gandalf and Radagast came back.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said. I groan and pinch my nose. Just what I need.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"Your being hunted." I said. Everyone looked at me but didn't say anything.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't." Ori called. I looked up to the hill and see Ori and Bifur standing on the hill, looking at uss. "We have no ponies, they bolted." I groan as I turn away.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." Radagast said.

"Gandalf. We have no other choice." I said. Gandalf nodded.

"Be safe, my friend." Gandalf said. Radagast gets on his sled and we slip out of the woods before the wargs got there to hide behind rocks. I watched as wargs go in the forest and Radagast bursts out of the forest with the wargs and orcs right behind him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast calls. Radagast and the wargs distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf said. WE rush across a rocky plain. I saw Radagast being chased by the wargs in the distance. We run across the plain and see the Wargs not to far from them and we hide behind the rocks. "Stay together." Gandalf said.

"Move!" Thorin said. We continue to run. I shift my pack so it was not holding weight on one side. We stop behind a rock so we aren't seen by the wargs. Ori continues to run and I grab him and pull him back. We waited.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said. The dwarves continue to run but Thorin turns to Gandalf and me.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf and I shared a look as we don't answer him and we continue to run. I knew where we were going. We were near the hidden entrance to Rivendell. We take cover behind an outcropping of rock. I was standing next to Dwalin and Kili. I held my breath as I heard claws and sniffing above us. I pull my bow into my hand. Kili and I looked at Thorin. He looked at us both and nodded. I noth an arrow to my bow the same time Kili does. We jump out. The warg roars. Kili shot the warg and it yelped. I shot my arrow hitting the orc. The warg and orc fall and Dwalin pulls me out of the way. The orc jumps to his feet and yells. Bifur, Gloin, and Dwalin attack it as it comes running at us.

"We're making to much noise." I said as the orc and warg yell. I turn towards where the orcs were. I heard a yell and knew we were found.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yelled. We run through a grassy plain. Wargs begin to surround us from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said. We run for a while longer and come to a halt in a clearing. Wargs were coming at us from all sides. I had my bow in my hand.

"There's more coming!" I yell.

"Kili! Vanya! Shoot them!" Thorin said. Kili and I started shooting arrows at the wargs and orcs.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled. I shot a warg and knocked it to the ground and shot the orc as it got up.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"No he hasn't." I said. I felt the elvish magic around me as we moved close to each other near a rock. I heard elf in the black speech from an orc. I met the leaders eyes and saw the evil smirk. I knew they reconized me. I shot a warg as it came at me. It fell dead.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin said as he pulled out his sword. It was glowing blue.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf yelled.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin said. The dwarves ran towards the rock and slid down as Kili and I continued to shoot the wargs and orcs.

"Kili! Vanya! Run!" Thorin yelled. I grabbed Kili and ran towards the hole and slid down with Fili. I landed on my feet as Thorin joined us. A very familiar horn blew and knew my father was out with the hunting party and we heard the fight from down below. I smile. One of the orcs falls into the cave and rolls down. Thorin pluck out the arrow and examines it. "Elves." Thorin glares at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked as he looks down the path.

"Follow it, of course." Bofur said. I hurry after him, wanting to see my home.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said. We follow the path. It is quite narrow and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. I watch as the dwarves have difficulty going through. The pathway opens out into an open area with a valley below with Rivendell in the middle. I smile at the view as the dwarves didn't look happy. Bilbo looked amazed.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common tongue it's known as another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

'I'm home.' I thought. Now the secret was to be revealed.

AN: Next chapter the dwarves find out she's an elf. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Sercrets Revealed and Rivendell

**AN: People have been complaining about her being short like a dwarf and my grammer. 1. Its explained why she's short in the first chapter. It was my idea and I want it different. 2. I am horrible at grammer. So this is how I write. I'm sorry, but if you don't like my ideas of my stories and how I write THEN DON'T READ THEM. Thank you.**

Chapter 6  
Sercert Revealed and Rivendell

Throin turns to Gandalf and starts to complain. I roll my eyes at him.

"You seem happy for some reason." Fili said.

"I've been here a lot. So its nice to be back." I said. Fili and Kili never questioned me, but I saw Dwalin eying me. I looked away because I felt a warmth building. I felt his eyes lingering.

"Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said. I shared a look with him. We head towards the valley and crossed the bridge to enter Rivendell. I saw a few elves walking around. They see me and slightly bow.

"Mithrandir." Lindir's voice came and I saw him coming down the steps towards us.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf said. Lindir and Gandalf greet each other as the dwarves murmur amongst themselves.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

"We heard you crossed into the Valley." Lindir said in elvish. His eyes on me. "Milady." Lirdir bows.

"Milady?" Thorin asked. I looked at Gandalf and he gave me a nod.

"Vanya, you should tell them the truth or your father will be the one that will." Gandalf said.

"Tell us what?" Dwalin asked, crossing his arms. I turn to the dwarves and let out a sigh. I open my mouth to speak, but a horn blows announcing my father was here. I looked towards the bridge to see the elves coming. Dwalin grabbed my arm and pulled me into the middle of the dwarves and Bilbo was pulled in next to me.

"Ifridi bekar!" Thorin yelled in his language. The dwarves had their weapons ready as the elves circle around us. They come to a stop and I see my father towards the front.

"Gandalf." Elrond said. Gandalf bows.

"Lord Elrond. My friend! Where have you been?" Gandalf said in elvish as I pushed my way through the dwarves towards Gandalf and Elrond.

"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." Elrond said. Elrond gets off his horse and him and Gandalf hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to us all.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said. Elrond turns and I step up to him.

"Father." I said in elvish.

"Vanya. Your home safely for now." Elrond said and we hug.

"Of course. Rivendell is my home." I said in elvish. The dwarves faces were shocked.

"Are ye telling us that your an elf and you kept it from us?" Dwalin asked. I turned to him.

"Yes. I'm the youngest of Lord Elrond. I kept it because I knew you wouldn't accept me into the Company." I said.

"Your right. I would never accept an elf." Thorin growled.

"You'll need my help. I'm not just a healer, but I'm a seer. And your being hunted by someone that is also hunting me." I said.

"Let her come, Thorin. You'll need her by journey's end." Gandalf said.

"She can come, but she hasn't earned my trust." Thorin said.

"Aye." All the dwarves, except Fili and Kili, said. I saw Dwalin frowning. Elrond puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Little sister." Two familiar voices called and I saw two elves jump from their horses as Elrond talked.

"Elladen. Elohir." I said, running to my brothers and hugging them.

"Good to see you. Come. Arwen will be happy to see you." Elladen said. I linked arms with my brothers and headed off with them to get out of my traveling clothes and into a dress.

Dwalin's POV. I watched Vanya dissappear.

"Well lead on." Gloin said. Thorin pulled me and Balin aside.

"She is to be watched. I don't trust her anymore now that she revealed she's an elf." Thorin said.

"Thorin. She's showed she's nothing like Thaundrail. She's a fighter." Balin said.

"All elves are the same." Thorin said.

"Not all of them. Balin is right." I said. Both of them eyed me. "But she can't be trusted. She'll have to earn it." Thorin nodded.

"Let's go get food." Thorin said.

Vanya's POV. I found Arwen in the gardens. I knew of all of us, she was hit hard with mother leaving us for the undying lands, but with me around, she was happy.

"Arwen." I said. Arwen turned and smiled.

"Vanya. Your here. I take it the dwarves are with you?" Arwen asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Come. Let's get you ready for dinner. You look like you need a bath." Arwen said. I smile and nod. Arwen leads me to the baths and leaves to go get me one of my dresses. I take off my dirty clothes and slip into the warm water. I slid deeper into the water and let out a sigh. It was good to be home. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall. Dwalin was on my mind at the moment.

He didn't look to thrilled or happy to find out I was a dwarf. I didn't understand why it concerned me, but deep down I knew there was something there, but I didn't know what. I knew dwarves and elves were enemies and didn't get along, but I got along with the dwarves fine until they found out the truth. I knew I would have to earn their trust again.

I got out of the bath and dried off. I see a dress set out for me by Arwen. I picked it up and smiled. It was one of my favorites.

Dwalin's POV. We all sat at the table while Thorin sat up with Elrond and Gandalf. I looked for Vanya, wondering where she went to.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said.

"I don't like green food." Ori said. I looked through a bowl of greens.

"Where's the meat?" I ask.  
"Oin hold up a vegtable with a knife and looks at it in disgust.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked. I looked up and dropped the bowl as I saw Vanya come up with another elf maiden. The dwarves look towards where I was looking. She was in a forest green dress with long sleeves. Her hair was down in curls with a headpiece in her hair. I heard my brother chuckle as Fili and Kili ran up to her.

Vanya's POV. I looked towards Dwalin and saw him with his mouth hanging open and a surprise look on his face as Fili and Kili started flirting with me. I blush and look down. I heard Arwen laugh lightly.

"You look quite lovely, Miss Vanya. Even my brother can't keep his eyes off you." Balin said. I saw Thorin glare at Balin while me and Dwalin blush red and he shook his head.

"She's an elf." Dwalin said. I raised my head high as Arwen and I sat at the table with Thorin, Gandalf, and my father. Elrond gave me an approving nod. I grabbed a plate of food and started eating as Thorin handed his sword over to Elrond.

"This is Orcist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond said, handing Orcist back to Thorin, who takes it with a nod. Elrond took Gandalf's sword. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Arwen leaned forward.

"That bald headed dwarf can't keep his eyes off you. Looks like someone has taken a liking to you." Arwen whispered. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that she was right. I looked away.

"It's not possible for an elf and a dwarf to be each others one." I whisper.

"I think it is." Arwen whispered. I shot her a look.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked. No one answers and Thorin looks upset. Arwen and I excused ourselves and we disappear into the library to get caught up and enjoy our reading.

Dwalin's POV. I watch the two elves go and let out a light growl.

"What's with you brother. I never seen you like this before?" Balin asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. I wasn't happy she was an elf and she hid it from me, but I knew deep down that I had feelings for her. I didn't want it to get in my way of the Journey and knew Thorin wouldn't be happy that my one was an elf.

AN: Yes. Now's he's realizing that she's his one. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Last Day in Rivendell

Chapter 7  
Last day in Rivendell.

Third person POV. Late at night. Wargs howl as Yazneg and his warg scouts and Wargs step into the ruins on Weathertop, where other Wargs and Orcs were sitting. A large white warg growls at them as Azog stands right behind it with his back to them. His left arm, that Thorin cut off was now a metal arm with a claw.

"The dwarves, Master... we lost them. Ambushed by Elvish filth we were..." Yazneg said in the black speech.

"I don't want excuses." Azog said in the black speech. He turns and looks at Yazneg and walks slowly towards him. "I want the head of the Dwarf King!" He pets his warg.

"We were outnumbered... there was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life." Yazneg said in the black speech. Azog come up to him and starts stroking his head.

"Far better you had paid with it." Azog said in the black speech.

"Another thing. The she-elf that you've been looking for, the one that killed your father is with them." Yazneg said in the black speech. Azog smiles evily.

"Then she will die with the dwarf-scum." Azog said in the black speech. He grabbed Yazneg by the throat with his metal hand. With a roar, Azog throws him against the pilliar at the side. Wargs attack Yazneg and eat him. His fellow riders look on in fear. "The Dwarf-scum and the she-elf will show themselves soon enough. Send out word, there is a price on their heads!" The Riders got on their wargs and rode off with Azog's roar echoing through the night.

Vanya's POV. I woke up from the dream, but I had a feeling it wasn't, but a vision. I was in my room in Rivendell. I stood up and grabbed my robe as I head out to my balcony to watch the sun rise over the valley. I close my eyes as I felt the breeze on my face. I heard the dwarves laughter fill my ears coming from the fountains that my mother loved so much. I turned away quickly. The dwarves were naked and taking a bath in the fountains. I know father wasn't going to be happy about it if and when he saw it.

I pictured Dwalin naked and had to shake my head at the thought.

'No need to be thinking of that now.' I thought as I head to my wardrobe and pulled out a red dress. I pulled it on with my headband. I headed outside and closed the door behind me. I headed towards the balcony for breakfast. I ran into a dwarf as I was thinking. He had only pants on and no shirt and his chest was broad and muscular. I look up into the gray eyes of Dwalin. I turn red. I heard a deep chuckle as he steadies me.

"See something ye like, lass?" Dwalin asked. I brushed off his hands.

"No." I said. I saw him pull his tunic on and I turn to head to the balcony with him right behind me. I saw the other dwarves were there along with Gandalf, Elrond, and Arwen. The twins were out hunting and father was talking with Gandalf. Dwalin went to sit with Balin as I sit next to Arwen.

"Your checks are red." Arwen whispered.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Does it have to do with the dwarf that you came to breakfast with." Arwen whispered with a knowing smile. I turned brighter red and looked down as I grabbed my food. I heard Arwen give a chuckle. I ate in silence as the dwarves talked. Lindir came up the steps.

"Lady Vanya. Your grandmother wishes to speak to you." Lindir said in elvish. I looked at my father and he nodded. I stood up.

"Excuse me." I said. I left the balcony.

"She's in the library." Lindir said.

"Thank you." I said. I head to the library and found Lady Galadriel, my grandmother looking at the painting of the War of the Ring. I looked at the broken sword as I head her way.

"Vanya." Galadriel's voice said. I looked her way and saw her smiling at her. I came up to her and we embraced.

"Grandmother. I wasn't expecting you." I said in elvish.

"I just arrived. I have a meeting with the white council and Gandalf tonight, but I want to speak to you first." Galadriel said, grabbing a pitcher. Its how we both see our visions at times. I walk up to the bowl as she pours the water into it. "It concerns the quest." I give a nod. I bend over it and look in.

 _An image of a huge room filled with gold to the ceiling was shown with Thorin walking around, mumbling._

 _Another was armies of orcs, wargs, and goblins marching towards Erebor prepared for war._

 _Another was all of us standing on the wall and Bilbo and I facing Thorin. A braid was in my hair with a dwarvish like bead in it. I had a hand in front of Bilbo as I stared Thorin down._

 _"Get out of here. I will not have the likes of an elf and a hobbit in Erebor ever again. Your banished. If I see you here, I'll have you killed." Thorin said._

 _"Thorin!" Dwalin yelled._

 _Another image comes and I see a dead body of Fili and then another of Kili in the arms of a red haired elf. Thorin is surrounded by dwarves and I'm standing behind Dwalin. I fell to my knees next to him and wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back as we both grieved for the loss of the King._

I pull back in shock with my hand on my heart.

"No. It can't happen. Thorin and his nephews can't die." I said.

"No. They can't. Your their only chance of living, my dear Granddaughter. The Line of Durin must survive. But you must save Thorin from the sickness. The gold sickness." Galadriel said.

"Gold sickness?" I ask.

"It took his grandfather and Thorin will fall victim to it as well. This is why I pushed your father and Gandalf for you to join the quest to reclaim Erebor. You will be leaving tomorrow with the dwarves." Galadriel said.

"What if I don't survive this quest?" I ask.

"You will, my dear. Follow your heart." Galadriel said. I turn to head away. "Vanya. Your father might not approve of your one being a dwarf, but you have my support." I blush red and head down the steps to find Arwen.

Galadriel's POV. I watched my granddaughter leave.

"You really think my youngest daughter's one is a dwarf." Elrond said, in elvish coming over.

"I do. After witnessing her mother suffer after what happened to her mother. I think she deserves to be happy." I said in elvish.

"Doesn't mean I approve of it." Elrond said in elvish. I sighed. My son-in-law was quite stubborn especially when it came to his daughters.

Vanya's POV. I found Arwen in her room after I changed into my fighting outfit.

"You'll be leaving soon again?" Arwen asked.

"Tomorrow very early. But I have time to spend with my sister." I said. Arwen smiled as I set my bag down and sat beside her. We talked in Elvish and laughed. She teased me about my love interest in a dwarf. That night. Arwen walked me to the balcony where the dwarves were sleeping. I hugged her.

"Come back again and visit." Arwen said in elvish.

"Rivendell is my home. I'll be back." I said in elvish.

"I'm sure you will. Probably when I see you next you'll be courting or possibly married. I hope to have some nieces and nephews to spoil in the near future." Arwen said in elvish and I turned a darker red.

"We'll see." I said back in elvish. I have her one last hug and headed up to the balcony. The dwarves were laughing as I joined. I saw they had a fire going from some of the furniture. I shook my head at them.

"Vanya. You came back." Fili said. The others look at me as Bofur and Bifur cooked some meat over the fire.

"Of course. Your not leaving without me." I said. I heard some of the dwarves mumble. I sit on the couch. I saw Dwalin sitting near Balin. He was staring at me, but he looked away when he saw I was watching him. I pulled a blanket down and curled up with my pillow on the couch. The dwarves were partying. Bombur was sitting on a bench and eating a bowl of food. I could hear it creaking.

"Bombur!" Bofur called. Bombur looks up as Bofur throws him a sausage. Bombur catches it and the bench breaks. Bombur falls to the floor with his food. I join the dwarves as they laughed. Thorin came up with Bilbo.

"Bedtime. All of you. We leave early tomorrow." Thorin said. The dwarves grumble. I turn my back to the dwarves and close my eyes. My dreams were filled with two kids. One boy with black hair and brown eyes and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes playing in unfamiliar halls.

AN: There you go with the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I updated at least.


	8. Journey Through the Misty Mountains

Chapter 8  
Journey Through the Misty Mountains

We left Rivendell as the sun was barely rising over the hills of Rivendell. I yawned lightly as we head towards the Hidden entrance. I turned around and took a look at my home. I hoped to come back as soon as the Journey was over. I wondered if my sister was going to be right. I looked towards Dwalin to see him watching me. He turned when he saw I was watching. I walked by Bilbo, who had turned to look at Rivendell one last time.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin said.

"Aye." Balin said. I walk by Thorin and head outside. I sighed softly as we started our journey.

For many days, we travel through the wilderness. We walked over ranges, mountains, and plains. Fili, Kili, and I would sit up talking to late at night till Dwalin or Gloin shooed us to bed.

One night. I sat eating a bowl of stew. We were just at the bottom of the Misty Mountains. We were going to rest a night before traveling up the Misty Mountains. Everyone was still up.

"Miss Vanya. How old are you actually?" Ori asked. Everyone went silent.

"Ori. That is rude to ask a lady." Dori said.

"No. It's fine Dori. I don't mind him asking. I'm 2,000 years old." I said. Everyone looked at me. I blush lightly.

"So you got a lot of fighting years ahead of us." Gloin said.

"Yes. I was with the Rangers of the North for a few decades with my brothers before I was pulled away." I said.

"Pulled away? Why?" Fili asked.

"My mother. She was captured by orcs and tortured. It took my brothers and I weeks to track her down. We finally located her and got her out, but she was never the same after that. She even attacked me just for bringing her food until father pulled her off me. Arwen and I tried to keep her occupied, but nothing worked." I said.

"What happened to her?" Kili asked.

"She sailed to the undying lands. Never to return." I said. The dwarves went silent. I got up and gave Bombur my bowl. I ran to one of the trees and climb up it. I sat down on the branch, wanting to be alone for the moment. I watched the dwarves talk and all settle down for sleep. I closed my eyes as I cross my arms and drift off to sleep with a certain dwarf watching a careful eye on me.

The next night. I walked between Dwalin and Bifur as we walked around the path of the Misty Mountains. I had the hood of my cloak up for it was raining hard. I had the hand to the wall to stop myself from falling. I noticed Dwalin kept looking back at me. I gave him a nod that I was fine.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled from the front.

"Bilbo!" I heard Bofur shout as I see Bilbo slip and Dwalin pulls him back in time before he falls off. I look down and caught my breath. It was a long fall if we slipped. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up in Dwalin's eyes.

"Don't look down, lass. We'll make sure ye don't fall." Dwalin said.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled. Dwalin looked up and shoved me against the wall.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. I looked up to see a massive boulder coming through the air. It hits the mountainside above us, causing rocks to fall around them. I put my arms over my head to defend it from rocks as Dwalin pressed me against the wall.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yelled. I looked and gasped as a stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain, ripping a boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Valar." I said. I've heard about them, but I thought they were legend.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, stone giants!" Bofur yelled.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin yelled.

"What's happening?" Kili asked. The giant throws the boulder in the air as another giant appears from behind us, hitting it in the head. I cry out as the rocks beneath our feet begin to give way from the vibrations and the impact of the falling rocks. Dwalin pressed me closer to the wall as the ground between Fili and Kili split and move. I held onto the rock feeling Dwalin's arm wrapped around my front.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili said. I watch in horror as the rest of the Company moves away from us.

"Hold on, lass." Dwalin said. I grit my teeth as I did as the giants fight. I close my eyes as we moved around.

"Jump!" Thorin's voice was heard through the storm.

"Lass. We need to jump. Come on." Dwalin said and I felt Dwalin wrap his arm around my waist. I open my eyes as I see us moving close to the side of the mountain. "NOW!" Dwalin pulls me into a jump and we land on the path. I looked up and see my face inches from Dwalin's face. He searched my eyes and I gave him a smile. He moved some hair out of my face and leaned forward. I swear he was going to kiss me. Our lips were close...

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asked. We pulled away and I slid towards the edge and swore in elvish.

"Here!" I yell.

"Get him!" Dwalin yelled. Fili pulled me from the side as we watched as the dwarves try to reach him, but Bilbo slid further down. Thorin swings down on the cliff to Bilbo and boosts him up. Dwalin goes to help Thorin back up, but Thorin slips, but Dwalin catches him and pulls him back up. Both stood and looked at Bilbo.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said. I stepped towards him.

"Thorin. You don't mean that." I said.

"Neither do you, she-elf." Thorin growled. I stopped and looked down. Thorin finds a cave. "Dwalin." We enter the cave.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin said. I watch Dwalin search the cave with a lantern as I took down my hood. I shivered at the cold.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin said, looking towards me as I shivered from the cold and being wet. I head over to a corner and set up my bed roll that was dry, surprisingly from the rain, as Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said. I shot a look at Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said as he goes to lay down. I couldn't get warm and curled up in a ball. I heard footsteps and look up to see Dwalin standing there.

"Ye can't warm up?" Dwalin asked.

"No I can't." I said, shivering. Dwalin laid down and pulled me against him. "Dwalin." He gave me a look.

"Sharing body heat. I can keep ye warm tonight. Go to sleep, lass." Dwalin said. I let out a sigh as I felt warmth start filling me. I close my eyes as I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Dwalin's POV. I ran a hand through her long blonde hair as she fell asleep on my chest. I look up and see Balin watching me.

"You did a right thing Dwalin. She was shivering." Balin said, coming over.

"She's not like us. Thought I would help." I said.

"She's your one, isn't she? I can see by the way you both look at each other and how you two treat each other. You wouldn't have done it with anyone else, but your one." Balin said. I watch as she slept.

"I didn't believe it possible for an elf and a dwarf to be ones. I guess I was wrong. I don't know what the other dwarves will think." I said.

"There will some that won't support it, but if she earns Thorin's trust. He will allow it and make sure the others approve. I approve, Dwalin. I haven't seen you happy in awhile. You deserve it." Balin said. I smile lightly.

"Thank you, Brother." I said. Balin lays down near us and falls asleep. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that I found my one.

Vanya's POV.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin yelled. I shot awake. I heard sand slipping through cracks and machines creaking. I grab my sword and pull it out slightly. It was glowing blue.

"Goblins! Dwalin. Wake up." I said, shaking him. He shot awake and looked at me with my sword.

"Vanya." Dwalin said, reaching for me, but I felt the floor under me give way and I slipped with all the dwarves into the darkness.

AN: Heh. Heh. I have to leave you with a tease with Dwalin and Vanya. And now we're in Goblintown. You'll have to wait on the kissing and confessing a bit longer. Won't say when.


	9. Goblintown

Chapter 9  
Goblintown

We hit rocks and slid down tunnels. The dwarves slid ahead of me and Bilbo as we kept going. I saw an opening coming and we all fell into a cage with all our stuff. I landed on top of Bilbo. I look up as screams of Goblins came and see a whole bunch of Goblins run our way. Dwalin's hand grabbed me and pulled me down by him. He put the hood of my cloak up fast.

"Stay hidden." Dwalin growled. I nodded as the goblins grab us and take our weapons away from us. Dwalin kept me close as we were led away from the cage. Dwalin punched a goblin that got to close to me. I punch one coming at me from the front. The other dwarves were fighting the goblins off, but we were still led into the Goblin Kingdom. We were led to a throne where a huge ugly goblin sat on top of it. He sat holding a mace that had a skull on top of it. I watch as our weapons were pile together as we came to a stop in front of the throne. Gloin and Dawlin step in front of me to block me as the Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several goblins and stops in front of us.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin asked.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." The guard said.

"Dwarves?" The Great Goblin said.

"We found them on the front porch." The Guard said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." The Great Goblin said. The goblins search us. I was grabbed and felt my hood go down. One of the goblins squealed at the sight of me.

"This one isn't a dwarf!" A goblin called. The dwarves fought to keep me in the middle, but the goblins grab me and toss me not lightly in front of the Goblin King.

"A girl!" The great Goblin King said. I grit my teeth in pain as I was lifted up by my hair so I was dangling in front of the Great Goblin. "And an elf! Such a pretty thing." The Great Goblin ran a finger across my check. I shivered at the touch.

"Let her go!" Dwalin yelled. I looked towards him and saw that he had a look of worry on his face.

"Oh I'll let her go when you answer my questions. What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin said. None of us respond as Dwalin and I kept our eyes on each other. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the elf!" My eyes widen as Dwalin gets grabbed from coming after me.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled, stepping forward. I looked at Thorin, surprised he came forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin Son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Moutain." The Great Goblin said, giving a bow. My body is swung around and I feel my hair being pulled from my scalp. I grit my teeth. Thorin stood tall and proud at the Great Goblin's words. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you a nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a White Warg." I looked at Thorin, who looked surprised and didn't believe.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Well if I got Thorin among us that means." The Great Goblind said. He looks at me. "Well. Well. Vanya, daughter of Elrond. The Defiler had a heftier price on your head as well. He'll be pleased to hear that I found two people he wanted." He laughs and heads over to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize and treasure." The tiny goblin writes down the message and the Great Goblin turns around with me still in his hand. "We'll start with the girl by cutting her head off." The Great Goblin pulls out a knife as the dwarves start to yell. I swing my legs and move as he swings the knife. I felt my hair get cut and I fell to the ground with my hair falling to the ground in front of me. My long blonde hair was no longer long. "Guess we'll leave it for the defiler." I felt hands grab me as I felt tears come down my checks and pull me to my feet. I look up at Thorin.

"You'll be fine. Go by the others." Thorin said. Anger was in his eyes. I knew how dwarves cherished hair. I turn and saw Dwalin shove the goblins away. I head up to them and Fili and Kili push me in the middle into Dwalin's arms.

"How bad does it look?" I whisper.

"A bit uneven, but it looks fine, lass." Dwalin said. I sighed in relief. I put my hand up into it and felt the length. It was a little bit above my shoulders. "Lass. Why does Azog want yer head as well?"

"Because when I rescued my mother. His father was the one I killed to save her and my brothers. He wants revenge." I said. Dwalin looked angry.

"He's not going to have you? Not on my watch." Dwalin said. I smile weakly. Dwalin pushes me behind him and I felt Bifur at my back. I close my eyes as the Goblin King talks and prays to the Valar that this nightmare would end.

AN: There's the new chapter. The next chapter will be the battle to get out of Goblintown. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Escape from Goblintown

Chapter 10  
Escape from Goblintown

We were pushed by Goblins as other goblins came carrying instruments of torture. The Great Goblin started to dance as he sang. I almost fell and grabbed Dwalin gently. He looked at me and pulled me to his side, keeping an arm around me.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." Great Goblin sang. I heard a scream and look to see orcist laying open on the pathway.

"Not good." I said as goblins screamed in fear and the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling goblins on his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The great goblins said. Whips cracked and goblins snatch me from Dwalin's arms.

"Get off me." I said, throwing a goblin off and more piled on.

"Vanya!" Dwalin, Fili and Kili yelled as I felt a pain over my back as a whip hits. I grit my teeth in pain.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head! And kill the she-elf." Great Goblin yelled. I saw Thorin get tackled and I was brought down to my knees. I look to see a goblin get a knife ready. Dwalin was struggling to get to me, but a shockwave rips through the area, sending goblins flying and I landed on my back. It stopped and I sat up. I could feel the pain in my back. A pointy hat emerges form the smoke.

"Gandalf." I said.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf said. I jump to my feet and ran to the weapons.

"Dwalin!" I yell, throwing him his axes. He caught them as I grab my sword and bow and arrows. I pull my sword out of its holder. It was glowing blue along with Gandalf's and Thorin's.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" Great Goblin said. I slashed at Goblins as they came. I met someone's back as I backed up.

"Up for a killing competition, lass." Dwalin said.

"Who kills the most goblins. Of course." I said. Dwalin smirked. We got in fighting stances and started killing. I stabbed a goblin as it flies at me. I counted in my head.

"Nori!" Dori yelled. I see Nori laying on the ground and the Great Goblin coming at him, swinging his mace. I run up to him and swing my blade, deflecting the Great Goblins blow. I watch as the Great Goblin stumble backwards and falls off the edge, falling into the depths below. I block an attack from a goblin and Dwalin hacked it down. I smiled at him and he returned it. We were going to make it out of here.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf said. I slash at four goblins at once to make a path and we ran down the pathway leading away from the throne room. We through suspended passageways with goblins running after us. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Thorin yelled. WE see several goblins running at us from in front.

"Post!" Dwalin yelled. Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, and Bifur cut the post and hold it out in front of them. "Charge!" Dwalin and the dwarves charge the goblins and sweep them away with the long rail.

"That only counts as one!" I call out to Dwalin. The dwarves look at us and I saw Dwalin roll his eyes as he pulls out his axes and begins to knock aside goblins. I slashed at goblins as they came, kicking some off the platform.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled. I saw goblins swinging at us from ropes. Thorin, Dwalin, and I cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place. The platform falls outward entangling the goblins. Several goblins start shooting at arrows at Kili. I pull out my bow and shoot the goblin archers as Kili uses a ladder as a shield. I put my bow back on my holster for my arrows as Kili brings the ladder down on goblins. Dwarves grab on and start running with the goblins still trapped. We approach a missing area of the path. We drop the ladder to use as a bridge. We ran across it and I was the last one off. I kick the ladder down into the darkness taking the goblins with it. Dwalin grabs my hand to stop me from falling and holds it as we run.

"Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. We continue to run through the maze like paths when we get to a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. I slice the ropes and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path approaching another path.

"Jump!" Thorin yelled. Dwalin, Thorin, and others jump on the other path, but the rest of us with Gandalf were still on the path as it swings back. I see goblins jump onto the path. It swings back to the others and we jump off with Fili cutting the ropes so the path falls. We continue to run though the tunnels, killing goblins as we went. Dwalin was a skilled fighter with his axes. Everyone was equally skilled, but my eyes were set on Dwalin as I killed. Gandalf strikes a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the goblins in their way. We approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As we cross it, the Great Goblin breaks through the bridge from underneath and pulls himself up onto the bridge. We come to a stop.

"You thought you could escape me?" Great Goblin said, swinging his mace at Gandalf. Gandalf stumbles back and Dwalin and Thorin catch him. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" With Thorin and Dwalin's help, Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain. Gandalf slices the Goblin's belly and the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. I scream as the bridge starts shaking and the section of the bridge that we were standing on breaks away and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. I held onto a section of bridge as it falls. We land at the base of the cavern and I land on top of Dwalin.

"Ye alright lass?" Dwalin asked, moving hair out of my face.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I ask. Dwalin nods.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said. I groan as the Great Goblin's body lands on top of us, pushing me into Dwalin.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin said.

"I wouldn't mind this if we weren't in this situation." I groan as more pain rips through my back. Dwalin chuckled and gets out helping me to my feet.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled. Dwalin and I look up and see thousands of goblins running towards us.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin said, helping me step down and onto the rock.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, to your feet!" Gandalf said. I help get the dwarves out of the rubble and we run away after Gandalf. Dwalin and I stayed close together. We saw daylight seeping through a hole and ran towards it. We came outside and ran down the hill. Gandalf counting as we came. I stopped and caught my breath. Dwalin came up to me.

"How many?" Dwalin asked.

"50." I said. Dwalin swore in dwarvish. "What about you?"

"49." Dwalin said.

"You are an excellent fighter, master dwarf." I said. Dwalin gave a rare smile.

"So are ye, lass." Dwalin said, coming up to me. I looked into his gray eyes as he studied me. He leans forward, but we were interrupted.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked. We looked around. Bilbo wasn't among us.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin asked.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said. I storm up to him and slap him hard in the face. There were gasps among the dwarves.

"I've had it with your selflessness, dwarf. You don't give him enough credit, but you have to judge him and me. You won't give us both a chance to prove that we are worthy of the group while everyone else accepts us." I said. Thorin looked shocked at what I did.

"No, he's not gone." Bilbo's voice came. We turn to see Bilbo standing there. I smiled as the dwarves look up in shock and relief.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said. Bilbo strides forward into the group, patting Balin on the shoulder and giving me a smile.

"Thank you Vanya for standing up for me." Bilbo said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin said. There was an awkward silence as we waited for Bilbo to respond. He gives a nervous laugh and I noticed that he put something in his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. Well. Besides Vanya here. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said. I looked at Thorin.

"You know he's right." I said. Thorin nodded as the dwarves nodded and agreed. I headed towards Oin to have my back looked at but howling of wargs stopped me.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf said. We ran down the hill with the wargs right behind us.

AN: And I end it there. Next chapter will be a bit intense in what I got planned. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. The Fight with Azog

Chapter 11  
The Fight with Azog

We ran down the mountain as fast as we could. The wargs were coming up fast as night fell. The wargs catch up to us and jumps in front of Bilbo. I spun around and slash at a wargs face and it falls. I saw Bilbo kill his warg. Dwalin and I took down a warg together. We reach an outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. I turn and see we were trapped as the wargs came our way.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yelled.

"Vanya!" Dwalin called. I ran towards him and he boosted me up into the tree and I helped him up into the tree after he helps Balin into the tree as welland we climbed up so the wargs wouldn't reach us.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled. Dwalin and I stood together and watched as the wargs run under the tree. They were growling as they circled the trees. The wargs stopped their growling and I gripped the branch tight as the White Warg with Azog on its back, approaches slowly and stops on a rock. "Azog?!" The White Warg growls and Azog strokes the Warg as he talks. "It cannot be." Azog eyes land on me and he smiles evily.

"I see your among the dwarves as well she-elf. I'll kill you the same way you killed my father." Azog said in elvish. Dwalin's hand came on top of my shoulder. I look at him.

"We'll get out of this, lass." Dwalin said. Azog pointed at Thorin and then at me as he orders the Riders. The wargs leap forward and try and climb the tree. I scream as the trees shake from their jumping. The ywere breaking branches in their jaws trying to get to us. We struggle to hold on as the trees shake violently. Dwalin grabs my hand and holds on. One of the trees gets uprooted from the ground and begins to lean wildly. It falls into ours and the dwarves and Bilbo jump into our tree. Azog yells, encouraging the wargs on. Our tree falls and we jump into the last tree. We jump into it I grab a branch to hold on. Azog was laughing. We look as the wargs approach the tree slowly. A pinecone that was on fire comes flying by and hits the ground. Wargs retreat in fear of the fire.

"Fili! Vanya!" Gandalf yells tossing us both a pinecone on fire. I caught mine and help Dwalin light his as the others do the same thing. I throw mine hard, letting it hit one of the wargs. One of the wargs runs away with its fur on fire. We cheer as the wargs run away. Azog roars in anger. I join the dwarves as we cheer. I let out a cry as the tree starts to fall. Dwalin pushes me and I land on the trunk as it comes to a stop. I hold onto the trunk as Dwalin laid on the branch.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled. I look and see Dori and Ori, who was holding onto his brothers foot for dear life falls and Gandalf saves them using his staff.

"Hold on, Ori!" I yell. I heard footsteps and look up to see Thorin stand and walk towards Azog. "Thorin. Don't!" I watch as Thorin runs towards Azog. I grab my bow and hold it as Thorin holds up his sword and the oaken branch shield. Azog crouches down on the White Warg. He roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but one of the paws hit his chest and knocks him to the ground. I watch in shock.

"Help!" Ori yelled, but no one could help as Thorin gets back to his feet as the white warg turns around and charges at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face with it and Thorin is flung to the ground by the impact.

"NOOO!" Balin yelled.

"Thorin! NO! Dwalin yelled, standing up but the branch breaks and he falls, catching the branch. I couldn't stand it anymore and I stood up and Bilbo follows pulling out his sword as the white warg bites Thorin. I start to walk off the tree with Bilbo. "Vanya! Don't you dare! No!" It was to late as I ran off the tree and ran towards the tree as Thorin hits the warg in the nose and the warg swings him and throws him to a rock. Azog orders the orc. One jumps off the warg and walks to Thorin. I pull an arrow as the orc puts a boot on Thorin and gets the sword ready to strike. Bilbo jumps on him and attacks. I shot an arrow hitting the orc in the back as Bilbo stabs the orc. I jump in front of Bilbo and Thorin.

"You will not have him." I said in elvish as I pull out my sword. Azog smirks and three warg riders start to approach us as Bilbo stands beside me, swinging his sword. The wargs approach slowly, but yells came and Dwalin, Fili, and Kili came and attacked the three wargs. I yell and join the fighting. Slashing and killing orcs and wargs. I scream in agony as the white warg grabs me around my ribs and bites in.

"Vanya!" Dwalin yelled. I grabbed one of my arrows and stabs it in the eye. The warg flings me and I land on the ground close to the cliff. I looked up holding my sides in pain as Azog looks at me. Dwalin looked paniced and was trying to get towards me as I glare at Azog.

"You will die she-elf along with the line of Durin." Azog said in elvish.

"Not while I'm here." I said in elvish. I pulled an arrow and shot a warg as it neared Thorin. I collapse to the ground, clutching my bow. I watch as Azog approaches Thorin. I struggled to my feet until a screech came. I looked up and saw the eagles coming. They started picking up wargs and tossing them over the cliff. One knocked a tree on top of some. An eagle flew at me and I let out a cry as it grabbed me and threw me off the cliff. I scream as I fell until I landed on feathers. I looked up as the eagle circles. I watch as Thorin is picked up in talons and is carried off. Other eagles picked up the Company and we flew off into the night. Azog roars were heard. I brought my hand up to see blood. I put my hand back on my side as the sun rose in the horizon.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled. I looked in the direction of Thorin. He was unconscious in the talons of the eagle. I hoped he was alright. We flew towards a rock. We circle it and the eagle with Thorin land first and set him down. Gandalf was next.

"Thorin!" Gandalf said, running over. I was set down and got off the eagle, stumbling to stay up as Gandalf healed Thorin. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Ye alright, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said.

"The Halfling? The elf?" Thorin asked.

"It's alright. Bilbo and Vanya are here. They're quite safe." Gandalf said. I see all the dwarves were with us. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin stand up. He shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin said. Bilbo looked worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in my life!" Thorin hugs Bilbo. I smile as the dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles as Bilbo hugs Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you."

No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior not even a burglar." Bilbo said. The dwarves chuckle. Thorin turned to me.

"Even after all the insults I gave you, you defended me when I was at my weakness. You have earned my trust. Can you forgive me for not trusting you?" Thorin asked.

"I forgave you days ago." I said. Thorin smiled and pulled me into a hug. I grit my teeth in pain, but hugged Thorin back. Thorin pulls away as the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond us and sees something. Thorin strides forward. I see the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. We all stride forward and I stood with Dwalin.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said. A bird chirps and flies by. I smile, weakly as white spots start to appear in my vision.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign-a good omen." Thorin said.

"Your right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. We all look at the Lonely Mountain.

"Miss Vanya. Your bleeding." Ori said. I look down and see my white shirt soaked through with blood. My body starts to sway.

"Vanya!" Dwalin said, catching me as I collapsed. I let darkness take me.

Dwalin's POV. I caught the she-elf as she fell and her eyes flutter close.

"Let me see her!" Oin said, pushing his way over as I set her out the ground. Oin get the corset off her and there was blood all the way through the front around the belly. Oin lifts up the shirt and I growl. There was a huge bite bark around her ribs. "Dwalin. Help me roll her over." I help him roll her over and he lifted her shirt on the back and everyone gasped. There was bite marks and a whip mark.

"I forgot she was hurt in the Goblintowns." Dwalin said.

"She'll be fine. I'll wrap her as soon as I put something on the wounds so they don't get infected. I think we'll be up here awhile till she's healed and able to move." Oin said. Thorin nodded. I moved to set up her bedroll as Gloin got a fire started and I put it near the fire as Oin wrapped her. "She can be moved." I came over and picked her up. She was light. I carry her over to her bedroll and set her down on it. Covering her with a blanket. Balin came over to me.

"She's alive at least." I said.

"Yes. She has a strong will to live." Balin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sat down as Bofur and Bombur cooked keeping an eye on my one.

AN: There you go. Sorry about that, but I got reasons. LOL


	12. Visions, Beorn's, and Confessions

Chapter 12  
Visions, Beorn's, and Confessions

 _I opened my eyes to children giggling. I was in unfamiliar halls. A giggle came from behind me and I spun to see a kid run behind a pilliar._

 _"Hello!" I call out. A little girls laughter came and I saw another shadow dart behind a pillar. I walk and saw the shadows running down the hall. I ran after them, curious. I came to a door and stepped in. Two children. I wasn't sure on their age, because they look to be the same age, but I wasn't sure. The boy had black hair and looked like Dwalin as a younger version with my eyes and smile and the girl had my blonde hair and Dwalin's brown eyes. They ran towards my vision self as I sat in a chair near the fire as Dwalin stood by the fireplace, smoking his pipe. Vision me puts my book down and pulls the two into a hug. I step back in surprise. The boy looked in my direction and came up to me._

 _"Mommy. Time to wake up. Your needed to help save the Line of Durin." The boy said._

I open my eyes and found myself near a fire on a rock surface. Dwalin was laying close to me with his back towards me. I look around and groan in pain.

"Lass your awake." Bofur said, who was on watch. Dwalin sat up and looked at me. He smiled a rare smile and it disappeared as the Company came awake and came over.

"How ye feeling, lass." Oin asked as he helped me sit up.

"I'm sore and a bit in pain." I said.

"Its normal. You went through a lot. We weren't sure how long you were going to be out." Oin said.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A week." Fili said.

"Giving Azog pleanty of time to track us down." I said.

"We'll move tomorrow. Now that your awake." Thorin said. The others headed back to their beds except Dwalin. He handed me a container of water.

"Here ye go, lass." Dwalin said. I drank it enjoying the taste of water. I handed it back. Dwalin set it down and helped me lay down.

"Thanks Dwalin." I said.

"Yer welcome, lass. Now get some sleep." Dwalin said. I closed my eyes and felt like a kiss get pressed to my forehead. I look up but Dwalin was back in his bedroll, turning his back to me. I guessed I imagined it. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

The next night. We waited at the bottom of the cliff as Bilbo went scouting and Oin checked my wounds.

"Ye healed fine, lass. You should be fine if we have to run." Oin said. I nod as I wrap my corset around my shirt that Dori and Ori were able to get the blood out of it. Bilbo came running down the rocks.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said. I raise an eyebrow at his words as I come and stand next to Fili and Kili.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem." Bilbo said. Now I was curious in what he had to say if the others will let him

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said with a smile. The dwarves chuckle in agreement.

"Will you listen! There might be something else out there, but you won't give him time to tell you." I said. Everyone went quiet and BIlbo gave me a smile of thanks.

"Thanks Vanya. I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said. The dwarves looked worried and I stepped away and listened for weird noises.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf said. I looked at Gandalf. He knew something. Bilbo looks at Gandalf with curiosity.

"Yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said. Gandalf turns and walks away.

"You knew about this beast? I say we double back." Bofur said.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far form here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said, turning and looking at us.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf said. We all share looks.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. I looked back as a roar splits the night.

"None." I said. We ran through plains and across streams.

"Come on!" Gandalf yelled from the front. We run through the forest. My elf ears picked up the orcs and wargs racing through the forest right behind us. We stop when a ear-splitting roar sounds nearby. "This way, quickly!" We run in a panic. Fili, Kili, and I were in the front and run fast. We exit the forest to see a house in the distance surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain. "To the house! Run!" We ran across the plain. Bombur outruns us in fear and takes the lead. We run through the gate to the hedge. "Come on, get inside!" We run to the front door. Bombur collides with the door, but falls flat on his back as Fili, Kili, and I slam our bodies against the door, trying to open it.

"Come on!" I said as the other dwarves try to help. I heard wood breaking and turn to see a massive bear break out of the forest and run towards us. "Valar."

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled.

"Quickly!" Thorin said. Thorin pushes through the dwarves and raises an exterior bolt, opening the door. We run inside and Dwalin pushes me to the back with Gandalf and Bilbo as the dwarves try to close the door. The bear tries to push through. I pull out my sword with Bilbo. The bear roars as he tries to push the door open. The dwarves press against the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin said. With one final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. The dwarves sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness. I put my sword away.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf said. I turn to look at him with the rest of the dwarves in surprise. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." I roll my eyes at his words as I step up some stairs and look at the kitchen.

"He's leaving." Ori said. I looked out the window to see the bear leaving.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell." Dori said.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope." Gandalf said. I look at him and then head to set up my bedroll near a stack of hay. I fell off into a dreamless sleep or so I thought.

 _I stood in a battlefield with orcs, dwarves, elves, and goblins laying dead. I walk through a ruins and see Azog stab Fili through the chest. I called out to him, but words came out of my mouth. I saw a white orc stab Kili through the chest with a staff as a red haired elf cried out to him. Dwalin and I were fighting back to back with orcs attacking left and right. Thorin was fighting Azog when he as well gets stabbed and then kills Azog before falling to the ground._

I woke with a start and sat up. All the dwarves were sleeping. I stood up and walk quietly through the dwarves and lift the bolt of the door and head outside, not noticing one of the dwarves were awake and watching me. I stood outside near the gate, leaning against it. The two visions running through my mind.

"Ye shouldn't be out here lass." Dwalin's voice came and I turn to see him watching me with his arms crossed.

"Its nothing." I said, looking away from him. I felt rough hands grab my face gently and make me look at him.

"Something is wrong. I can tell by the look on your face." Dwalin said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said, looking into his gray eyes. His eyes search mine and nod.

"For now." Dwalin said. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen, but I melt into a kiss. He pulls me against him as I return the kiss. We pull apart and press our foreheads together.

"Dwalin." I whisper.

"Your my one, Vanya. Don't say you don't feel it, because I know you do." Dwalin said.

"I do." I said.

"Well, Miss Vanya, daughter of Elrond. Will you court me?" Dwalin said.

"Yes, master dwarf. I will." I said. Dwalin braided my hair. We head back into Beorn's house without waking the dwarves. I laid on my bedroll as Dwalin brings his over. He pulls me close and I drift off to sleep with my head on his chest.

AN: For those that have been waiting for this. Here you go. Sorry if its not what you expected. Hope you still enjoyed


	13. Talk and Leaving

Chapter 13  
Talk and Leaving

"Why are they curled up together? This is a first." Kili's voice jogged me from my sleep. I groan and curl closer to Dwalin as he holds me close.

"They look so cute together." Ori said.

"We shouldn't wake them. You know how Dwalin gets when he is woken up to early." Fili said.

"To late." Dwalin growled. I opened my eyes and I see Dwalin looking at the boys, but the rest of the company comes over.

"Want to explain something?" Thorin asked with his arms crossed.

"Might as well Dwalin. We won't be able to hide my braid." I said. The dwarves eyes land on mine and I'm engulfed in a hug by Fili and Kili as Dwalin gets swatted on the back.

"About time you two admitted you liked each other." Fili said.

"You both were giving each other eyes as we journeyed." Kili said. I turned red. Balin put a hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

"So when am I going to be an uncle. To bad mother isn't here to see this." Balin said, making me go redder as the dwarves teased us and Thorin just smiled a rare one, but hid it when I saw.

"Okay. Enough. Yer making the lass blush." Dwalin growled, coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. I blush more and look down, but the smell of food, pulled me away. I heard Dwalin arguing with the others. A tall man was standing in the kitchen talking with Gandalf. The man turned.

"This is Vanya, Daughter of Elrond and Granddaughter of Lady Galadriel." Gandalf said. Beorn looked at me.

"I heard of your family. Long as they aren't like the Mirkwood elves. She's welcome here." Beorn said.

"I promise I'm not." I said. Beorn nodded as the dwarves came in.

"Sit down and eat." Beorn said. We all sat down. I sat between Dwalin and Bofur. Beorn pours some milk in Fili's cup. I sat with my hands in my lap after I ate some of the honey rolls. Beorn looks at Thorin.

"So your are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked, looking at Beorn.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw the manacles that were still on his wrists. I heard about what happened from my father. There were no skin changers left but Beorn. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." I frown deeply and look at the table.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. There was a complete silence among us. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn sits down at the head of the table.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beon said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said. My head turns at his words. Nercromancer? What was going on that Gandalf wasn't telling us.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is safe." Gandalf said. Thorin stands up and walks a ways away. I watch him, knowing he has ill feelings with the King of the Woodland realm.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said. Thorin turned around.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looks surprised as Beorn stands up and faces Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Dwalin swats away a mouse that goes scampering up it and Beorn picks it up and holds it, while he approaches Thorin, who had his arms crossed. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"I'm going outside." I whisper to Dwalin as Thorin and Gandalf talk to Beorn and Dwalin heads towards them to talk.

"Go ahead, but stay in the gate." Dwalin said. I nod and head outside. Fili and Kili followed with their bags. I closed my eyes as the breeze hits my face. I heard ponies neighing and I turned to see beautiful black and white ponies running around. I head towards them.

"Vanya. Wait up!" Fili and Kili called. I come up to the ponies. One pony comes up to me and nudges its head. I stroked her nostril gently.

"Your a beautiful horse and calm." I said in elvish. She enjoyed my touch and I smile.

"They seem to take a liking to you." Fili said.

"Elvish usually calms them down." I said. The other dwarves come out and start packing up the ponies. I walk up to Beorn.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." I said. Beorn nodded.

"You won the dwarves trust. I heard of the bad blood between the two races. But you won their trust and a heart of one of the dwarves." Gandalf said, eyes landing on Dwalin, who was talking to Beorn. I look at Dwalin.

"I have. It was hard to win Thorin's trust, but I saved his life against Azog and I earned it. I knew Dwalin was my one, but wasn't sure until he told me." I said.

"Don't let their greed take over and break your heart, lass. You seem like a good elf." Beorn said.

"Vanya. We're moving out." Dwalin said. I head up to him as he gets on his pony. "There's not enough ponies for all of us. Will you ride with me?" Dwalin held out his hand. I put my hand in his and he pulls me on behind him. I wrap my arms around him. Beorn looks behind him as Gandalf gets on his horse.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hutners are not far behind." Beorn said. We rode off and I watch Beorn run off into the forest. I laid my head on Dwalin's back and sighed. We were heading to Mirkwood.

AN: Oh boy. How is Vanya gonna handle the elves. Heh. Heh. Wait and see. Till next time.


	14. Traveling through Mirkwood

Chapter 14  
Traveling Through Mirkwood

We traveled fast across the land. We slow down as we neared the forest. I looked at it and frown. Its been a long time since I was here and its not as beautiful as it use to be. It was gloomy-looking now. Gandalf dismounts from his horse and approaches the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate." I said. Gandalf turns to us.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf called.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said. I turn my head as Dwalin got off our pony and see Beorn in his bear-form watching them from a distant ridge.

"Thank you friend." I whisper.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. He disappears into the woods.

"Come on, love. Ye can't stay up there forever." Dwalin said. I looked at him and he held out his arms. I slid off the pony and into his arms. Dwalin pressed a light kiss to my forehead and headed to help the others unload the ponies. My stomach was twisting at the forest. It felt sick.

"Vanya. Come help." Dwalin called. I turned and I fell back as fiery red eye. I landed on the ground, clutching my head. "Vanya!" I felt hand on my face. I look up at Dwalin's face. "What's wrong?"

"Lass. What's wrong?" Balin asked.

"Something isn't right." I said. Dwalin pulled me to my feet and pulls me in a hug, holding me close as Nori started to unsaddle Gandalf's horse when Gandalf came running back.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said. We look at him in shock and I knew I was right.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said. Gandalf looks at me and sees I'm paler then normal. "You feel it to, don't you?" I nod as Dwalin holds me close. "As I feared." Gandalf looks at Bilbo and talks.

"Vanya." Dwalin said. I looked up into his eyes. What did ye see, lass?" Dwalin runs a hand down my check. I couldn't hide it from him.

"A fiery eye is all that I could see." I said. Dwalin raised an eyebrow but saw how scared I looked. "Something's not right Dwalin. I can feel it." Dwalin took my face in his hands.

"We will be fine, love. Stop worrying for now." Dwalin said. I nod. He smiles as he strokes my checks gently. I press my lips against him and we kissed. We pulled apart when Gandalf talked.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter the mountain without me." Gandalf said, giving Thorin the look. I roll my eyes, knowing he will not listen. Gandalf walks towards his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, looking at Dwalin and me. Gandalf gets on his horse as it starts to rain even though the sun was out.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. He rides away. "No matter what may come, stay to the path." We all turn towards the forest. I let out a sigh. This was going to be interesting. We headed towards the path with Thorin leading.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said. It was a few weeks away but the dwarves wanted time to get there.

"Durin's Day. Let's go." Dwalin said, taking my hand.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. We enter Mirkwood. We follow the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. The path turns at one point. "The path goes this way." We keep following the path through the forest. Somehow. Dwalin moved to the front while I stayed with Fili and Kili. The path twists and turns over all sorts of terrain like bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, etc. I look at the path and notice it was a blue/gray texture. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the trail.

"This way." Dwalin said. We continue walking. I felt like my head was spinning.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. I put a hand to my face and ran right into Dwalin's back as all the dwarves ran into each other as Nori came to a complete stop.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"What's happening?" Oin said. Thorin heads up to Nori to find out what's going on.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path...it's disappeared." Nori said.

"Valar." I said.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. I come and look to see us standing in front of a steep path with no path in sight. We wandered off the path.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin yelled. We wander through the forest. I stagger over my own feet and know the forest was making me sick.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said. I stood on a rock watching the dwarves.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin asked. I turn and see a spiderweb. I heard vibrations and saw that it was Bilbo that did it. I heard whispering noises and I had a bad feeling. We continued walking. I rubbed my temples, trying to control my dizzieness. Ori picks something up.

"Look." Ori said. Dori takes the pouch from him.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said. Bofur takes the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is your. You understand?" Bilbo said.

"We're going in circles." I said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But what way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said. I looked up.

"We need to climb. Bilbo." I said.

"I'm on it." Bilbo said, climbing. The weird whispering comes and I turn in its direction. I look with my elf eyes and see nothing. They were hiding in the darkness of the forest.

"Something's watching us." I said.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asked, coming to my side and listened as well. Throin turns to the dwarves as the dwarves fight. I didn't pay attention to the fighting. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." The dwarves went silent and listen. Something white grabbed my leg and I was pulled forward. I land hard on my back as I was dragged into the shadows.

"Vanya!" Dwalin yelled. A spider lands on top of me. I scream as a pincher landed on my chest and pinched me right near my heart. Everything went black.

AN: There's the new chapter. Poor Vanya. Elves are in the next chapter.


	15. The Woodland Realm

Chapter 15  
The Woodland Realm

"Vanya! Vanya!" Dwalin's voice pulled me out of my darkness. I struggled against webbing that was wrapped around me. I heard tearing and saw Dwalin's face.

"Dwalin." I whisper weakly as he helped me stand up. I stumble. I was so weak from the spider's poison and the forest wasn't helping. Dwalin caught me before I fell.

"Ye alright love?" Dwalin said, worry was in his voice.

"No. We need to get out of here so I can heal." I said. Dwalin pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"We'll get out of here, lass. I promise." Dwalin said. I put a hand on his chest, feeling my knees get weak. "Thorin. We need to get out of here. Vanya's weak."

"We will." Thorin said.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. The dwarves look around and I look up as Dwalin holds onto me.

"Bilbo." The dwarves yell.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo yelled. I looked up to see a spider knock Bilbo off a branch.

"Valar! Spiders!" I said. Dwalin growled and passed me to Bifur.

"Bifur. Protect her, please." Dwalin said. I let darkness take me and heard the fighting and yelling and Bifur carrying me. What pulled me back out was a familiar voice I haven't heard in centuries.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said. I knew him as a kid when dad came to visit his father to talk and one time when I was older to check on Mirkwood. We got along, but I think father was trying to arrange a marriage or something, but it never worked, because father would never force me to marry someone I didn't love. I pulled away from Bifur as I see more elves surround us and point their arrows at us.

"Your not going to kill any of the dwarves with me here, Legolas." I said. Legolas's eyes land on me as I clutch my chest.

"Vanya. Why are you with the dwarves?" Legolas growled.

"None of your business." I said.

"Help!" Kili's voice yelled. Fili and I turn and look around.

"Kili!" Fili and I yell. I heard fighting and look towards Dwalin and saw him raise an eyebrow at me as in questioning how I know the prince.

'Later. Not now.' I mouth. He nodded. Kili was brought back by a red haired elf.

"Search them! Tauriel. You search Vanya." Legolas said. Tauriel came up to me.

"So your Lord Elrond's daughter." Tauriel said.

"Yes. Just get this over with." I said, weakly as I handed her my weapons. I saw the dwarves grumbling as they handed theirs over. I continued to sway a bit. Dwalin pushed his way over to me.

"Vanya. You alright?" Dwalin asked, grabbing my arm, gently.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." I said.

"Get your hand off her." Legolas said. Dwalin growled and pulled me close.

"If you don't recognize a courting braid in my hair Legolas then I'm his one and he's mine. So he has every right to touch me." I said in elvish. Legolas eyes land on the braid in my hair and anger flashes in his eyes.

"Legolas." One of the elves said, holding up Thorin's sword. I put a hand on my forehead as the world starts to spin.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin." Legolas said in elvish. I glare at him. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas points the sword at Thorin's neck.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said.

"He's not both. My father gave it..." I said.

"Vanya." Legolas said.

"Vanya!" Dwalin said as I see the ground coming towards me and everything went black.

Dwalin's POV. I had enough time to catch her as she collapsed. I had a feeling the spider was still effecting her.

"Hold on, Vanya." I said. Suddenly, she was ripped from my arms. I growl. "Give her back." Vanya was in Legolas arms.

"She's going to the infirmary where my people can heal her. Least she'll have people that will take care of her unlike you dwarves." Legolas said. I growl with anger.

"Why you..." I said, but Balin stopped me.

"You know he's right. Elvish medicine is the best. She's in good hands. No need to fight them. She'll be back with us again." Balin said. I glared at the elf as he glared back, but I knew my brother was right. I backed off and watched as Vanya was handed over to another elf. Legolas spoke in elvish and the elf disappears with Vanya. Elves started to push us towards a direction.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked as we were led away. Thorin and I look around and see that Bilbo was missing as well.

Vanya's POV. I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I groan. I remember hearing Legolas and Dwalin's voice before I pass out. I knew right away where I was. I was in the Woodland realm. I sat up and clutched my chest. I was in the infirmary.

"You shouldn't be sitting up." Tauriel said, running over.

"I am fine. Just leave me be. I need to be back with the dwarves." I said.

"Your still healing." Tauriel said. I glare at her.

"I don't care. I belong with my friends and family." I said, standing up. I nearly fall, but Tauriel catches me.

"Your a dwarfs one. He's been trying to figure out how to get free to find you and pacing his cell with worry." Tauriel said.

"Tauriel." Legolas said. He enters the room and we glare at each other. "Father wants to talk to her." He said in elvish.

"I refuse to talk to the King. I'll be with the dwarves now." I said, wanting to get to Dwalin. The separation was starting to hurt.

"You have no choice this time." Legolas said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the infirmary.

"You don't handle woman nicely. I can walk on my own." I said, pulling my arm free from Legolas and walked towards the throne room. I've been there a few times. I stepped into the throne room to see Thorin being dragged out. Our eyes met and his eyes widen.

"Vanya!" Thorin said.

"I'm fine. Let Dwalin know." I said as Thorin was pulled away. I watched him go.

"Well. Well. If it isn't Lord Elrond's daughter." Thaunduil's voice came. I turn and see him sitting on the throne.

"Still all high and mighty. Is this how you treat all your guests?" I ask.

"Still got a lip on you. Thought your father and mother taught you better then that." Thaunduil said, standing up and coming down the stairs.

"There's a reason why I'm here. Isn't there. Why you wanted to see me." I said.

"Your a smart girl. I want to make a deal with you." Thaunduil said.

"What kind of deal?" I said, crossing my arms. Thaunduil smirked.

"I'll let the dwarves go, if you'll agree to marry my son." Thaunduil said. I heard Legolas start coughing and I glare.

"If you can't tell, your majesty. I am claimed already and I will not take your deal." I said. Thaunduil's eyes land on my braid that Dwalin had put in my hair. I held my head high.

"So you are a dwarf's one. I knew there was something messed up with you. You dropped so low that I'm sure your grandfather would not approve. A dwarf that doesn't hold a title." Thaunduil said. I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. "Maybe your more then a fellow companion, maybe your giving yourself to the dwarves for pleasure and one just claimed you so that no one will touch you." I yell and punch him hard in the face. Guards grab me and I struggle. I get punched hard in the stomach. I fall to my knees gasping for air. Thaunduil grabbed me hard by the checks. "Your a spoiled rotten princess. You shouldn't hold the title now that your with a dwarf. Your mother would be ashamed of you."

"You don't know my mother. I would rather rot in the cells then be with your son." I said, through tears.

"Then so be it. Take her to the dwarves and throw her in with the one that she claims is her mate." Thaunduil said. I was pulled to my feet and dragged off towards the cells.

"Vanya!" The dwarves yell as I was led towards the cells.

"Ye alright lass. Ye had us all worried." Balin said.

"I'm fine." I said, still feeling the tears come. Dwalin stood at the door, but backed off when an elf with the keys came forward and opened the door. I was tossed in and into his arms.

"Vanya." Dwalin breathed as he holds me close.

"Dwalin." I said, burying my face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Did he offer ye a deal as well?" Thorin asked.

"He offered your release if I married his son." I said. Dwalin growled.

"Ye didn't take it, did ye." Dwalin growled.

"No. I'm yours." I said. Dwalin brushed the tears away.

"Yer crying. What happened?" Dwalin asked.

"He said I was unworthy to hold the princess title with having a one like you. That mother would be ashamed of me." I said. Dwalin pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Yer worthy of it and I'm sure your mother would be happy to have me as yer one then a spoiled elf prince. I know I'm proud to have ye as my one." Dwalin said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said. Dwalin pulled me over to the bed of hay that was in the back. We curl up together.

"Try and get some sleep, lass. We will figure away out of this." Dwalin said. I rest my head on his chest and tried to sleep.

AN: There you go. Two chapters before they escape. I got my reasons. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Talk with Tauriel and Legolas

Chapter 16  
Talk with Tauriel and Legolas

I couldn't sleep. I was comfortable on top of Dwalin, but couldn't sleep. My mind was racing in to many directions. I gently get out of Dwalin's arms and head up to the bars. I heard the other dwarves snoring. I heard a celebration happening above. I slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. I looked out and listened.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A voice said. I looked and see Tauriel looking at me.

"To much on my mind." I said. Tauriel sat down on the steps.

"Want someone to talk?" Tauriel asked. I looked towards Dwalin and see him fast asleep how I left him.

"You really would talk to someone that punched your king in the face after insulting her family." I said.

"He crossed the line so I think he deserved it." Tauriel said. I smirked. Tauriel looked towards Dwalin. "So the dwarf is your one?" I look at him and smile.

"He is." I said.

"That's rare for a dwarf and an elf to fall in love and be each others one." Tauriel said.

"Its more men and elves that it happen to so your right on that, but I guess fate wants us together. He's a good dwarf." I said.

"Dwaves are known to be very protective of their woman." Tauriel said. I smiled, because I knew she was right.

"They are. But I would have it no other way." I said. Tauriel touched my hand and smiled.

"Your as nice as they say you are, Vanya. Don't let the greed of the dwarves get to you." Tauriel said. I nod.

"I won't. I earned the dwarves trust and they already consider me family." I said. Tauriel smiled and went to look at the other cells. I watch her stop at Kili's and start talking to him. I noticed he was fond of her. Another dwarf in love with an elf. I wonder how Thorin would react to his nephew being in love with an elf. I chuckled as I lean my head against the wall and looked out. I saw Legolas watching Kili and Tauriel from above with a jealous look on his face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." I said in elvish to Legolas as he walks by. He looks at me as I stand up.

"Dwarves and elves have bad blood. You expect me to believe that this love isn't forced." Legolas said in elvish. I glared at him.

"If fate wants them together, then they will find away. I have my one and I'm happy. That's all my father wanted for me was to be happy with someone that I loved and would never force me to marry someone I won't. Why do you think I turned down your father and your asking centuries ago. Your father has changed since your mother's death." I said in elvish.

"Don't bring my mother into this." Legolas said in elvish.

"You father bought my mother into his so I have every right. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get some sleep." I said in elvish. I turn my back and head back over to Dwalin. I curled close to him and he wrapped an arm around me.

The next day. I stood at the cell door. It was a nightless sleep. I watch as the sun creeped through the windows. I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Ye weren't sleeping beside me. Are ye alright?" Dwalin asked, pressing a kiss to my check. His beard tickled my skin. I smiled lightly.

"I'll be alright. Just to much on my mind." I said. Dwalin pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur said.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori said. I looked at Dwalin with a worry look on my face. He pulled me close and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" Bilbo's voice came and we looked to see Bilbo standing by Thorin's cell, dangling keys. I smile. We were going to get out of here and head to Erebor.

AN: I hope you enjoyed. It was just a filler but hope you enjoyed.


	17. Barrel Riding

Chapter 17  
Barrel Riding

All the dwarves ran to the cell doors.

"Bilbo!" Balin called. Shouts came from all over as he unlocks Thorin's cell door.

"Shh! There are guard nearby!" Bilbo said. Bilbo unlocks Thorin's cell. He lets some of the dwarves out and comes and lets me and Dwalin out. We hurry out. We head towards some stairs.

"The stairs. You first. Ori!" Dwalin said.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo said. I hurry after him as he heads down some stairs. We sneak through the halls and find ourselves in the wine cellar. I saw elves asleep around a table. Empty bottles of wine lay in front of them. "This way."

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili said. Dwalin and I share a look.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo said.

"Quiet." I said.

"This way!" Bilbo said. We come into a large room where several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin said. I grab his arms.

"Dwalin. He might have a plan." I said. Dwalin growls.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo said. I hear commotion in the distance.

"We're running out of time." I said.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said. Dwalin helps me into a barrel before he helps the others. He got into a barrel near mine. Bilbo walks by counting us to make sure we were all there. Bofur pops his head out.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked. We stick our heads out and look at Bilbo as he walks up to a leaver. Bilbo looks at us.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said. I ducked into the barrel, knowing what he was meaning.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked. I closed my eyes as the floor tilts and the barrels start rolling. I heard the dwarves yell and splashes come. We were going through the river. I felt my barrel go under and then surface. I peaked up to see Dwalin and Balin holding the walls and Thorin holding the barrels.

"We aren't leaving with Bilbo, are we?" I ask.

"We're waiting for him." Thorin said. Dwalin looks up at me and I give him a smile. He returns it. I heard a yell and a splash. Nori grabs Bilbo and pulls him onto his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said. Bilbo waves his hand.

"Go." Bilbo said.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said. We paddle as the rivers pulls their barrels along. I look up as I hear running footsteps. I see elves running along the passages. We emerge into the sunlight. "Hold on!" The dwarves yell as we plunge into the rapids. I grip the barrel tight. We float down the river. I Heard a horn blow.

"Thorin. I think we got a problem." I call. We come up to guardpost built above the river. Elves were standing guard and come to attention at the sound of the horn. An elf pulls a leaver, causing a gate to close. The barrels come to a stop at the gate.

"No!" Thorin said. I watched the elves, who draw their swords. I gasp as one is shot in the back with a black arrow. Orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the elves. Orcs come out of the bushes and I growl.

"Bolg." I said.

"Who?" Nori asked.

"Spawn of Azog. He's got his father's love for dwarf blood along with the bloodlust to kill me." I said.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur said. Bolg yells something and orcs start throwing themselves at us. I grab one as it jumps at me. I break its neck with one swift twist. Dwalin elbows one in the face as Bilbo stabs one of the orcs with his sword. I look towards the leaver and knew it had to be pulled. I pull myself out of the barrel and jump on the path. I run up the steps and slide out of an orc attack. I kick the orc.

"Vanya!" Fili yelled. I catch a sword he throws at me and see Kili coming after me.

"Vanya! Get in the barrel!" Dwalin yelled.

"A little busy." I said.

"She-elf!" Bolg yelled in elvish. I looked and see him pointing an arrow at me.

"NO!" Dwalin yelled as the arrow was shot. A body collided with me and I fell to the ground as a grunt of pain came.

"Kili!" Dwalin and Fili yelled. I see Kili with an arrow in his thigh. I run up to him.

"Kili. Why did you take it for me?" I ask.

"Dwalin just found you. He doesn't need to suffer with loosing you." Kili said. I heard a screech and see an orc coming at me. An arrow hits him and I see Tauriel come out.

"Vanya! Here!" Tauriel said, tossing me my sword and bow and quiver of arrows. I slipped the quiver on and bow on my back and quickly buckled my sword on my waist. I grab Kili.

"No the leaver." Kili said.

"I got it. I have to get you to your brother." I said. I helped him over and see Dwalin and Fili holding Kili's barrel. I helped him slide in and saw the arrow break.

"Go without me when I open the gate." I said.

"Vanya, no!" Dwalin said.

"I'll be right behind. I promise. I love you." I said. I didn't hear Dwalin's response as I ran up to the leaver and pull it. I pull out my sword and starts slashing orcs as the dwarves move down the river. Tauriel and I fight back to back as Legolas and other elves show up.

"Thanks for bringing my weapons." I said.

"Thought you could use them." Tauriel said. We killed orcs. Bolg and orcs follow the barrels. Tauriel, Legolas, and I killed orcs as we ran up the guardpost. Legolas led the way as we ran down the riverbank. I shot a few orcs. I saw an orc leap onto Dwalin's barrel and I quickly shot an arrow at the orc and Dwalin headbutts it off and takes the axe. He looks at me and smiles as I ran with the elves. We caught up to the dwarves. I slash at the orcs and see Legolas leap across the river and land on the dwarves heads. He shoots arrows and jumps on more dwarves. I ran fast and leaped across the river, landing on Balin's head.

"Lass." Balin said.

"Sorry Balin." I said, shooting arrows at the orcs. "Where's Dwalin?" I ask.

"Up near Thorin." Balin said. I used the others heads to get towards my one, shooting arrows as I went. I threw my bow back on my back as I see Dwalin.

"Dwalin!" I call. He turns and I jump hard. He catches me and puts me in the barrel with him.

"Stay down." Dwalin said, pushing me out of sight. I wrap my arms around him and press my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. I heard fighting and it started to die down. I peaked up as the barrel started to slow down. Dwalin pushed wet hair out of my face. I smile up at him.

"Anythign behind us?" Thorin asked.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drowned." Dwalin said.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin said.

"Help me paddle, love." Dwalin said.

"I need to look at Kili." I said. Dwalin nodded and I helped him paddle to shore. Dwalin helped me out of the barrel. I ran towards Kili, who falls on the rocks, crying in pain. Fili was at his side.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said. I went to look, but Thorin's voice stopped me.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving." Fili said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said. I started wrapping his wounds.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves. Vanya is the only one that has her weapons." Dwalin said. I look up at him to see he was near me. I finished and stood. I walk over to the river and pulled my boot off and dumped water out. I sigh as I crack my neck. A show falls over us and I look and see a man with an arrow pointed at me. Dwalin jumps in front of me with a branch in his hand. He shoots the arrow and it hits the branch. I stood up.

"Stay behind me." Dwalin growled. Kili picks up a rock to throw and the man shoots the rock out of his hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man said. I put my hands on Dwalin's arms as we looked at the man. Maybe we might have a way to get to Laketown.

AN: They are out of the Woodland Realm. Don't worry. Dwalin and her will have a moment soon coming in the chapters. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Into Laketown

Chapter 18  
Into Laketown

Dwalin was tense as the man didn't lower his weapon. I come up to his side and put a hand on his arm.

"Dwalin. I don't think he'll attack if we're nice." I whisper. Dwalin grumbled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I see a barge right behind the man.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? The barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked. The man lowers his weapon and I could feel Dwalin relax more. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. The man climbs aboard his barge as we approach him.

"What makes you think I will help you?" the man asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said. The man begins to load the empty barrels into the barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" I knew it was the darvish name for children.

"A boy and two girls." The man said.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." The man said. I frown at his words and look at Dwalin to see that he was watching me with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Dwalin interrupted Balin before he could say anymore.

"Oh, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin said. He was getting impatient.

"Dwalin." I whisper.

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin growled. I sigh softly.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands?" The man asked.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said.

"Simple merchants, you say?" The man said. His eyes land on me. "With a woman?"

"She's my wife. She travels with us." Dwalin said, before I opened my mouth. I looked at him in surprise and he raised an eyebrow at me like he was challenging me. I didn't have an issue with it.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked. The man looks at the barrels and I see that they had nicks and dents from the fight from the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from." The man said, looking at us.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man said. I snort.

"I don't think the King wants me back in his throne room." I said. Dwalin smirked. Some of the dwarves chuckle as the man boards the barge and tosses Balin a rope. Balin looks at Thorin.

"Offer him more." Thorin said.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." The man said. He turns and Balin is right behind him.

"For which we will pay double." Balin said. The man looks at us suspiciously.

"Get in." The man said. We head to the boat and the dwarves start helping load the barrels in.

"Are you really married to a dwarf?" The man asked, looking at me.

"Yes. I'm Vanya. What's your name?" I ask.

"Bard." Bard said.

"Love." Dwalin called. I head up to him and he helped me into the barge as the others got in. I sat down near the mast as Dwalin stood beside me with Thorin. I lean my head against the mast. My lack of sleep was starting to kick in, but I was gonna stay awake for now. I looked at Dwalin and see he's watching Bard closely as he got the barge moving. I tapped his leg gently. He looked at me.

"I don't think he will hurt or betray us, Dwalin. Relax." I said. He reaches down and pulls me to my feet and pulls me close to his side. I sat down on the side as Dwalin keeps an arm around me.

"I'll relax when we get to safety, love." Dwalin said. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes just to rest them. I felt a kiss to the temple and I smiled as he held me close.

"Watch out!" Bofur yelled. I opened my eyes to see Bard turn the barge in between two rock formation. They were ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would net do it here." Bard said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said. I shook my head at my one. He needed to learn some patience.

"Ohhh. Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Vanya asked him." Bilbo said. He must have heard our conversation.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin grumbled.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said. Dwalin pulled out his pouch and pays for both of us.

"You didn't have to." I whisper.

"Stop complaining and let me do it for ye for once." Dwalin said. I nod as he pulls me closer as he looks at Thorin. "How do we know he won't betray us?"

"We don't." Thorin said.

"There's, um, just a problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin crossed his arms and looked at Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." I stood up with Dwalin as Gloin broke off. Erebor was seen as the fog thins.

"Erebor." I whisper.

"Our home." Dwalin said, pulling me into a hug. I knew I would stay with Dwalin in Erebor. My home was where he was.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin said, handing a sack of coins to Balin. Bilbo coughs and gestures with his head towards Bard, who was coming my way.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said, holding out his hand.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. We see the tops of houses in the distance.

"Thorin. We might want to listen." I said.

"Give him the money." Thorin said. Balin hands the money over to Bard.

"Get in the barrels." Bard said. We head towards the barrels, but Bard grabs my arm. "Not you."

"What?!" Dwalin growled, glaring at Bard.

"I can pass her off as a woman seeking shelter from an orc attack." Bard said.

"Dwalin. I'll be fine. Just get in the barrel." I said. Dwalin grabbed my face gently and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed until Thorin cleared his throat. Dwalin touched my face and went to get in the barrels. I pull my weapons off and went over to Dwalin's barrel. "Hold onto these." Dwalin took them and put them on the bottom next to his feet. I head over to the mast next to Dwalin's and sat down. We came to a stop at a dock right outside the city. Bard hops off to speak to a man.

"Shh, what's he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." I said. Bard points back at the barrels while talking to the man. "He's pointing right at the barrels." The man and Bard shake hands. "Now their shaking hands." I saw what they were going to do and I hid a giggle with my hand.

"What?" Thorin said.

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin said. I watch as dead fish are poured into the barrels on top of the dwarves. Bard jumps on and starts to move the barge towards the gate.

"Oh god." Dori said. Bard kicks the barrel closest to him.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you Bard." The Gatekeeper said. Bard stops the boat to the Gatekeepers office.

"Morning, Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare? Whose she?" Percy asked, noticing me and I stand up, keeping a hand on the barrel that Dwalin was in.

"She comes from a villiage that was attacked by orcs. I'm taking her in until she can find a place to stay. Nothing else to declare, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home." Bard said. He hands Percy some papers.

"You and me both." Percy said. Percy takes the papers and goes into his office. Bard looks around with a warily look on his face. I close my eyes to steady my breathing from being nervous. "Here we are. All in order." A greasy looking man steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers.

"Not so fast. Whose this?" The man said. He looked at me with a lustful look and I backed up so my back was against the mast.

"Just a survivor of an orc attack looking for a place to stay." Bard said.

"I wouldn't mind taking her in if she doesn't mind sharing a bed." The man said, licking his lips. I heard a growl come from the barrel next to me and knew Dwalin was not happy to hear that. Bard heard it.

"She's staying at mine. I take full responsibility of her." Bard said.

'Thank you.' I mouth. The man takes one last look at me in disappointment and looks at the papers.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man asked. He tosses the papers to the wind and approaches Bard with some of Laketown's soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He picks up a fish from the barrel and holds it up to him. I see Bombur peering out from the hole where the fish had laid.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man said. I was hating the man more and more.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said. He throws the fish he was holding into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side." The soldiers move onto the barge to comply.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." The captain said. The soldiers start to tip the barrels over, letting the fish fall in the canal. I glare at Bard.

'Do something or my family will be found.' I mouth.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. Bard and Alfrid stared each other down.

"Stop!" Alfrid yelled. I sighed in relief as the soldiers stop tipping the barrels over and return to the building. The dwarves were safe for now. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." He came up to me and ran a hand down my check. "And if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." I slapped him hard.

"You touch me again and you'll find yourself hurting somewhere you don't want hurt." I said. Alfrid glared at me and got out.

"Raise the gate!" Percy said. The gate rises and Bard begins to move the barge through the gate. Alfrid turns as we move by him.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid shouted as we moved by.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said. We were in Laketown and I would have to deal with my one, who will be angry that another man touched me that wasn't him.

AN: Heh heh. I got my reasons. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	19. Bard's House and Captured

Chapter 19  
Bard's House and Captured

Bard docks the boat. He looks around as I tap on Dwalin's barrel and he bursts out as Bard knocks down all the barrels. Dwalin gets out of the barrel with no help and comes up to me.

"Did he touch ye?" Dwalin growled.

"He did." I said. Dwalin growled and clenched his fists. I grab his arms, gently.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dwalin growled.

"He got a good slap when he touched me. Your the only one I want to touch me." I said. Dwalin pulled me against him and pressed a hard kiss on my lips.

"Yer mine. I will kill any man that lays a hand on ye." Dwalin growled.

"I can take care of myself and you know it. You can after I have a piece of him." I said. Bard gets off the barge as Dwalin holds me close as we all got off.

"Follow me." Bard said. We follow him down the docks. Dwalin holding me close as we ran. A boy runs up to Bard.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." The boy said. I felt Dwalin tense up. Bard looks at Thorin and they start to make a plan.

"You'll have to swim. Vanya will come with me because they've seen her." Bard said.

"Go. I'll be fine." I said. Dwalin pressed a kiss to my forehead and went with the others to the end of the dock and they jump in. Bard leads me with his son, who I found out was Bain. We came up to the house and see men fishing near the house. Bard opens the door and Bain and I enter. He comes in shortly after.

"Da! Where have you been?" The youngest said, running over and hugging her dad.

"Father! There you are. I was worried." The eldest said, hugging Bard as well. Bard hands a bag to the eldest girl.

"Here's something to eat and get a girl a dry dress. She's staying with us awhile. Bain, get them in." Bard said. The girls led me to their room and the eldest starts digging for a dress.

"What's your name? Are you a woman?" The girl asked.

"I'm Vanya. I'm an elf." I said.

"Your quite small for an elf." The youngest asked.

"Tilda! Sorry about that." The eldest said.

"It's fine. It wouldn't be the first. I guess the Valar wanted me the height of my one." I said.

"You have someone?" Tilda asked.

"I do. You'll meet him soon." I said.

"That's my sister Sigrid." Tilda said, pointing at the girl digging through the closet.

"Well and you must be the sweetest girl I have met." I said. Tilda grinned.

"Here we go. I hope this will fit." Sigrid said, pulling out an emerald dress.

"It will." I said. I changed out of my clothes and into the dress. It wasn't revealing and it fit me well. I heard the dwarves talking as Sigrid and Tilda were called away. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Dwalin's POV. I stood with my arms crossed. I was already in dry clothes with my friends. The girls came out with no Vanya and Bard said she was changing. I looked away to Thorin talking and heard the door open and see Vanya come out in an emerald dress and my jaw drops. She looked beautiful in dresses. I wouldn't force her to wear clothes she didn't wear, but she would look beautiful in anything.

"Will you close your jaw, brother. You'll let flies in." Balin said with a knowing smile as Vanya smiled lightly at me. I could tell she had gotten no sleep for awhile with the bags under her eyes as she headed my way. I uncross my arms.

Vanya's POV. I came up to Dwalin and he wraps an arm around me.

"Ye look beautiful, love." Dwalin said.

"Just for you." I said. Dwalin smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"A dwarvish wind-lance." Thorin said. I look and see Thorin looking out a window. Bilbo goes up to him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin said. I look down as Dwalin watched his brother and King.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said. Bard approaches them.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said. I wondered if it was true. Dwalin laughs.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said. Thorin walks up to Bard. I kiss Dwalin on the check needing air as I was getting uncomfortable in the room.

"Where ye going, love?" Dwalin asked.

"I need some air. I'm just stepping outside. I'll be back soon." I said. Dwalin slipped a dagger in my hand.

"It's yers. Just in case." Dwalin said. I slipped it into my sleeve and stepped outside. I head down the steps and look out across the lake towards the Lonely Mountain. I sigh. We were so close and were soon going to face the Dragon. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see the Captain.

"You." I said. Something hit me hard in the back of the head and everything went black.

Dwalin's POV. The weapons were not what we expected. Bard disappeared. I looked around and growled. Vanya would have been back by now.

"Brother. What's wrong?" Balin asked, seeing me getting uneasy and worry.

"Vanya. She should have been back by now. She stepped outside for air." Dwalin said. Thorin groaned.

"She was probably captured by the Master's men." Bain said. I growled.

"Let's head to the Master's house and get her." Thorin said. I smiled at him. We head out.

Vanya's POV. I woke up with a bad headache and found myself tied to a chair. I struggled against the bond.

"Looks like she's awake. She's as pretty as you said she was." A voice said. I looked up and see the Master standing there with Alfrid. I glared at the men. They were going to regret taking me.

AN: There's the new chapter and I leave you there. Sorry. I promise to update soon


	20. Escape and A Place to Stay

Chapter 20  
Escape and a Place to Stay

I glare as I wiggle my hand and let the dagger slip into my hand.

"Have fun with her." The Master said and he left.

"Your a pretty one. I'll let you go if you will tell me where the dwarves are. I know your with them, because they show up when you do." Alfrid said.

"I will not tell you where they are." I said. Alfrid grabbed me by the checks. I felt the ropes break, but pretend to be tied up.

"Your a feisty one. You will be fun to break in." Alfrid said. I growl and launch forward slashing his check. He yells in pain. I get up to run, but he grabs me. I kick him where it hurt and punched him in the stomach. He yells in pain and I ran for it. "Guards!" I punch my way through the guards. The master jumped in front of me and I slashed his check with my dagger. Guards grabbed me hard. I grit my teeth as nails dug into my arms.

"She cut me." The Master said. Alfrid joined him.

"She cut me as well, sire. Shall we break her?" Alfrid said.

"Yes." The Master said. The two advanced but the Captain ran in stopping them.

"The dwarves are here demanding the freedom of this girl." The Captain said. The Master grabbed me by the arm hard and led me towards the doors. The doors open and we step out. It was snowing and people were around the dwarves. Dwalin growled and clenched his fists to see how the two were handling me.

"Why order this woman's freedom. She's nothing but a whore." The Master said. I grit my teeth as I kicked my foot and kicked him where it hurt and he let me go.

"I'm part of their Company and are considered family, because I'm a dwarf's one. Maybe you should have more respect for woman." I said. The dwarves smiled and I saw Dwalin look at me with pride in his eyes. I ran down the steps and down towards the dwarves and into my ones arms.

"Ye alright, love?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm fine. They tried, but I made sure they suffered." I said.

"That a girl." Dwalin said, pulling me against his side and presses a kiss to my check as Thorin steps towards the Master.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. The crowd whispers in shock as some crane their heads to see better. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on the lake! This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor." People cheer and clap. The Master looks on, smiling. I glare. I saw the greed in his eyes. He would make sure that none of these people saw the money. A voice comes and I see Bard come out of the crowd. He looks at me and nods.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. Whispers ran through the crowd.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over." Thorin said. People shout in excitement and applaud.

"All of you! Listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard yelled. People quiet down and shake their heads. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No." People. Bard turns on Thorin and glares at him.

"And for what purpose? The bind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire." Bard said. Bard and Thorin stare each other down.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said. Throin turns and looks at Bard in shock and anger. I looked surprised.

"I knew I didn't trust him." Dwalin growled.

"Dwalin." I said.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. Bard looks around as the crowd yells at him, angrily. He comes up to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter the mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. Thorin turns to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" We look on and wait for an answer. Dwalin held me close. "What say you?" The Master thinks. He smiles and points a finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you... Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain." The Master said. Bard looks on silently as the crowd cheers. Thorin steps up onto the stairs and turns to face the crowd. Him and Bard stares at each other. The crowd disappears along with Bard and we head up the steps. Dwalin walks up to the Master and Alfrid.

"Dwalin. Don't." I said, but Dwalin grabbed them both by their shirts and pulled them down to his height. Even though he was smaller then the men, he scared them. I heard Balin chuckle.

"Ye ever lay a hand on my one again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Understood?" Dwalin asked in a growl.

"Understood." The men said. Dwalin let them go and look at me. I smiled at him.

"We are staying for a week. We need a place to stay with food and clothes." Thorin said.

"Alfrid. Show them the house and we'll have food and clothes delivered." The Master said. Dwalin pulled me close after he handed me my weapons. We follow Alfrid to a house facing the Lonely Mountain. We entered.

"You may go." Thorin said. We were allowed to pick our rooms. I pick Dwalin's and my room with a balcony. I stood on the balcony overlooking the lake and the Lonely Mountain. We were so close.

"Vanya. Come. We got food and drinks." Dwalin said. I turn and saw ladies laying dresses and clothes for Dwalin on the bed.

"We'll hang them up shortly, miss." The girl said.

"Thank you." I said. I took Dwalin's arm and he led me downstairs. Bombur had food in the making and some of the dwarves were drinking. I grab his arm. "Try not to drink some much. I want some alone time later." Dwalin raised an eyebrow at me and smiled and nodded.

"Of course, love." Dwalin said. He grabbed a glass of ale. I help Bombur cook as the dwarves get drunk. Bilbo watched them with fascination. I grab a plate and take it to Kili.

"How's your leg?" I ask.

"It hurts. Stop worrying about me. Enjoy your time with Dwalin before we head to the Lonely Mountain. You two deserve it." Kili said. I raise an eyebrow at him, but nod. I grab food for me and Dwalin and join him on the couch. The dwarves were sitting telling stories and laughing. Dwalin had a couple drinks and I was surprised he stayed sober. But it takes a lot of ale to get dwarves drunk. I ran a hand down Dwalin's arm. He looked at me. I smiled giving him a knowing look as I stood up and head towards our room. I knew he would follow. I enter and head to the door of the balcony. I lean against the frame and look out. I heard the door open and shut. I felt strong arms wrap around me and a kiss press to my neck.

"Some alone time at last." Dwalin whispered.

"Some much needed alone time." I said, turning in his arms. He pressed a kiss to my lips and our kiss intestified. Our clothes fell on the floor and our bodies became one. (AN: Not rate m. I'm not good at sex scenes to be honest. LOL.)

An hour later. We lay tangled in our sheets, sweaty and naked. I ran my hand over Dwalin's bare chest. He ran a hand through my short hair, tugging gently on my courting braid.

"What does Vanya mean?" Dwalin said.

"It means beautiful in Elvish." I said. Dwalin smiled.

"It suits you." Dwalin said. I looked up at him resting my chin on his chest.

"Thank you, love." I said. Dwalin leans forward and kisses me. I return it. The door bursts open.

"Vanya. We... Oh Valar. My eyes." Fili's voice came. Dwalin growled and pulled the blanket covering me and himself and I see Fili covering his eyes. "I'm gonna be scarred for life." I roll my eyes.

"Someone better be dying to disturb us." Dwalin growled.

"Kili's gotten worse. We need Vanya's healing to save him." Fili said. Dwalin and I look at each other. Kili needed to be saving and only I could save him.

AN: Sorry for interrupting a moment of piece, but Kili needs to be saved. Hope you enjoyed.


	21. Rescuing Kili from Death

Chapter 21  
Rescuing Kili from Death

"What's wrong with his leg?" I ask.

"Its turning black and he's sweating and crying in pain." Fili said. I groan.

"What is it?" Dwalin asked.

"It's poison. I need to get to it now." I said. Dwalin growled and looked at Fili and our situation.

"Fili. Get out!" Dwalin growled. Fili booked it for the door and shut it. I jump out of bed and slip into the dress that Sigrid gave to me. Dwalin stopped me. "Do you have the strength to do this. You haven't slept in days." I touch his face.

"I'll be fine, love. Kili needs my help and I can stop the poison." I said. Dwalin got dressed and we hurry down the steps. Kili was laying on the table, moaning in pain. I hurry over as Bofur brings a bowl of hot water over and Fili grabbed it. I looked at the wound and swore. Black ooze was coming out of it.

"What's wrong with it?" Thorin asked.

"Poison. The arrow was poisoned. I need Kingsfoil." I said.

"I'll go ask around." Bofur said. Bofur leaves and I get to work cleaning it. Dwalin sat down next to Thorin, who looked worried. Fili and Ori helped me and Oin watched with interest. I knew he never saw elf magic when it came to healing so I didn't mind. I got the wound clean, but I needed the weed to finish it. I looked at Kili. He was paler then normal. I look towards Dwalin who was whispering with Thorin. I look towards the door.

'Come on Bofur. I don't know how long Kili has.' I thought.

"You can save him? Can you?" Fili asked.

"My father trained me in healing for centuries. I know how to deal with orc poison." I said. Fili smiled weakly and I knew he trusted me.

"Just do what you can to save my nephew. Please." Thorin said. I nod.

"As soon as Bofur gets..." I was interrupted by an orc falling through the celinging and landing on the floor. I pulled the dagger out of my sleeve.

"Vanya!" Dwalin yells, tossing me my sword. I catch it and slash at the orc. Orcs came through the door and the dwarves fought with their bare hands. I stabbed one through the chest with my sword. Two figures jump through the hole.

"Elladen. Ellrohir." I said.

"Need help, little sis." Elladen said.

"Who called you here? Father?" I ask as we fought orcs as they came.

"No. My father did." Legolas said, jumping through the hole, making Dwalin growl and Tauriel shows up.

"I don't need you two protecting me." I growl.

"We knew that. We just came to help you and the dwarves out and meet the dwarf that captured our baby sisters heart." Ellrohir said.

"We'll do that later." I said. Tauriel and Legolas help us kill the orcs. I heard Kili yell and turn to see an orc pulling at his injured leg.

"Kili." I call and hurry towards him and get stopped by an orc and battle it as Kili saved Tauriel from getting killed and I broke the neck on mine. I ran to Kili and fell to my knees with Oin. Dwalin and Thorin stood over us.

"We're loosing him." Oin said. I stood up to go outside to find Bofur. Legolas grabbed my arm.

"Let her go." Dwalin growled.

"Your coming with us." Legolas said in elvish. I glared at him as my brothers advanced on him.

"They are my friends and family. I'm not abandoning them. Go. There's more out there." I said.

"Vanya!" Bofur said, running in, holding up the weed.

"Go." I said. Tauriel and Legolas left. I took the weed and look at my brothers. "Go find out what you can, my brothers. I'll be fine." They nod and disappear. I turn to the dwarves and they look at me in amazement. "Get him on the table." Bofur brought me a bowl of water. I wash and tear apart the Kingsfoil as Bofur holds it up. Fili, Thorin, Oin, and Dwalin pick up Kili, who was moaning in pain. "Hold him down." I order as I approach with the bowl of water. I examine the wound as Fili held his shoulder and Thorin and Dwalin held the arms with Oin at the other leg. I felt eyes on me as I close my eyes and begin to chant in elvish while I knead the soaked Kingsfoil in my hand and press it to Kili's wound.

"May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death." I said in elvish. Kili screams and thrashes in pain.

"Ori! Gloin." Dwalin ordered. The two came and helped hold him down as I continue chanting. Fili looks at me strangely as Oin listens in amazement. Thorin and Dwalin watch me. I look at Kili as he begins to calm down. He was looking at me with glassy-eyes. I wrap his leg up as the others got drinks. I look outside and saw it was getting light out. It was almost dawn.

"Thank you. You earned more of my trust." Thorin said.

"Let me take over, lass." Oin said. I step back and felt strong arms wrap around me. I lean against Dwalin. "I've heard the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness. It will be good to have her in Erebor for wounds like that." Oin said. Thorin nodded.

"I agree." Thorin said. I felt the last of my energy drain from me and felt my body collapse.

Dwalin's POV. I caught her as she collapsed. Oin hurried over as he finished.

"How long has she not slept?" Oin asked.

"Since Beorn's." I said. Oin said.

"Her energy is just drained. Take her to bed. She's gonna be asleep for awhile. She's fine." Oin said. I sigh in relief as I pick her up bridal style and turn to head up the stairs to our room. I got her out of her dress into a light brown nightgown and got her in bed. I spoon behind her and pull her close. It had been a long night, but Kili was saved because of her. That's all that mattered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

AN: Kili is saved. Hope you enjoyed.


	22. Awakening and Question

Chapter 22  
Awakening and Question

 _I walk along the ruins of Dol Guldur. It was quiet to quiet. I walked through it. It was abandoned like it was suppose to be. But I could feel something was here and it wasn't good. I walked across a bridge. I came towards a ledge. I heard wargs and step over to the edge and gasped. Orcs and wargs could be seen and I didn't know how many, but enough for an army. I put my hand over my heart. I turn around and I'm surrounded by a dark smoke like fog._

 _"The world will burn. The Line of Durin will fall." A cold voice said._

 _"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. The fog turns into a fire eye and I gasp. "Sauron." I was surrounded by flames._

My eyes flew open. War was coming. I felt arms around me and I turn slightly and find Dwalin asleep behind me. I ran my hand gently through his beard. He pulls me closer.

"Your awake." Dwalin said, opening his eyes.

"I am. How long was I out?" I ask, curling close to him.

"A whole day. I was getting worried." Dwalin said.

"I guess I used up my energy saving Kili." I said.

"Yes, but ye save him. Oin would like for ye to help in the healing quarters when we reclaim Erebor." Dwalin said. I smiled.

"I would like that." I said. Dwalin let me go as I go to sit up. I stretch my back and go to get dressed, knowing the others were worried. Dwalin gets up as well and I pull out a white dress. Dwalin came up to me and we head downstairs. We heard the other dwarves laughing and talking. Dwalin wrapped an arm around me as we head into the room.

"Vanya!" Dwarves yelled and all came running but Thorin and Balin. Kili wobbled towards me as I was pulled into a massive hug, earning a chuckle from Dwalin.

"You alright, lass?" Bofur asked.

"Yes. I just needed rest. I didn't sleep well since Beorn's." I said. Fili hugged me tight.

"Thank you for saving my brother." Fili said.

"Your welcome. I'll do it for my friends and family." I said. Fili smiled. I looked at Kili. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts still to walk, but I'll live." Kili said. I pulled him into a hug and he returned it. Thorin came up to me.

"I owe you a debt for saving my nephew. Your more then welcome to stay in Erebor after we reclaim and marry Dwalin when the time comes." Thorin said. Dwalin put a hand on my shoulder.

"I would like that." I said.

"And I was wondering if you would like to help me in the healing quarters when you want and when needed. We could use yer healing with wounds like Kili's." Oin said.

"Of course, Oin." I said. The dwarves cheered. I looked at Dwalin and saw him smiling, a rare smile. I smile at him. I pull him away from the others, wanting some air and wanting to spend time with him. He held out his arm and I wrapped mine around it. People were talking and working.

"This is a sad town. Is the Master only in it for greed?" I whisper.

"He probably is. This town has changed since Smaug took the Mountain. Without the wealth flowing from Erebor, Laketown has gone downhill." Dwalin said.

"Hopefully if we succeed, the Master better not keep the money for himself. I don't trust him." I whisper.

"None of us do. After he took ye, we didn't trust him. Yer one of us now that I found ye." Dwalin said, pulling me close. I lay my head on his shoulder as we walked. We left Laketown and stood on the sand looking at the Lonely Mountain. Dwalin took my hands and turned me around.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want to know this before we go and reclaim our homeland." Dwalin said. I looked up into his eyes. He was looking right at me. "Will you marry me?" I was surprised at his question, but I smiled. I lean up and press a kiss to his lips. We kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. We pull apart and press our foreheads together.

"Yes, Dwalin. I'll marry you." I said. Dwalin picked me up and swung me around. I laughed and he sets me down. Dwalin takes out the courting braid and puts a betrothal braid into my hair. "Shall we go tell the others?" Dwalin chuckled and pulled me against him.

"We should. My brother will be happy." Dwalin said. We head back to the house arm in arm. We enter and all the dwarves look at me and look at the braid.

"So? You asked her to marry ye?" Balin asked.

"And she said yes." Dwalin said. Cheers rang through the dwarves. We were all engulfed in hugs and Dwalin got slapped on the back.

That night. The dwarves threw a huge party as Dwalin and I curled up by the fire. Dwalin kept getting his mug of ale full every time he finished it by Bofur and Nori.

"Are you trying to get him drunk?" I ask.

"Its tradition." Nori said. I roll my eyes at the dwarves. Thorin and Balin were the only ones staying sober as they sat talking about plans for taking Erebor. Dwalin started joking with Bofur and Gloin. I closed my eyes and thought about the vision. Sauron. I haven't heard about him for a long time. I wasn't born when the first war of the Ring started. Why is he alive and what did he have planned? Something was still not right.

"Ready to head up to bed?" Dwalin asked. I nod and we excused ourselves. Dwalin pulled off his tunic and laid down as I got in the nightgown. He was snoring before I laid in bed. I curl up to his side and let sleep take me.

AN: Its just a filler. Next chapter they will be heading to Erebor. I promise. Till next time.


	23. Erebor

Chapter 23  
Erebor

We were in Laketown for a few more days. Dwalin and I took advantage of the nights alone. Thorin had us leaving soon and Oin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili were staying in Laketown with Bard.

"I am not staying behind while you guys go." I said, with my hands on my hips, glaring at Dwalin as we stood in our bedroom.

"I don't want ye killed." Dwalin growled, as he stood with his arms crossed.

"I got centuries of fighting behind me compared to you lot. I'll be fine. I'm going and your not stopping me." I said. Dwalin sighed and uncrossed his arms. He came up to me and took me in his arms.

"I don't want to see ye hurt, love. I know I can't stop ye, but I wish you would take it into consideration." Dwalin said.

"I go where you go." I said, wrapping my arms around him. Dwalin pressed a kiss to my forehead as we held each other.

"We need to get to bed. We will be up early." Dwalin said. Dwalin leads me to our bed and we lay down together and fell asleep.

Early the next morning. I got in a red tunic with my corset wrapped around it. Dwalin and I came downstairs and Dwalin goes up to get his armor. I decided to pass on the armor. I watched the dwarves get ready. I saw Dwalin and smile. He looked like a true warrior God. I came up to him.

"Like what ye see?" Dwalin asked.

"I do. You look like a true warrior." I said. Dwalin smiled.

"We're moving out." Thorin said. We head towards the boat that would take us to Erebor. I walked between Dwalin and Bifur. We head towards the boat. Dwalin helped me get in and start loading the boat with the supplies we were given. The horns blew and the Master steps onto the platform. I sat down as the dwarves get in. Dwalin sits next to me and grabs an oar. I fold my hands in my lap.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The Master yell. The dwarves get the boat moving into the canal and paddle away. The crowd cheers. I look towards the other dwarves and saw them waving. I smile. We would see them again when we reclaim Erebor.

"Goodbye!" Dori yelled. Thorin stood at the front of the boat as we oared through the lake towards Erebor. I look at the Mountain as we got closer to the mountain. I looked at Thorin to see him standing tall and proud, like a true King. We landed on shore. We came on land.

"Abandon the armor. We won't need it." Thorin said. The dwarves shed their armor and we start to climb the foothills of the mountain. It was a barren wasteland almost with no trees or flowers. It was to quiet. THorin runs towards a top of an embankment overlooking the valley. Dwalin took my and and pulled me up to where Thorin is to join him. We overlooked the ruins of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked as I stood between Dwalin and Gloin.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin said from the other side of Dwalin. We looked over the valley at the ruins.

"The sun will soon reach midday, let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Thorin said.

"Wait... Is this the overlook?" Bilbo asked. I realized he was right.

"Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we..." I was interrupted by Thorin.

"Do you see him, elf? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin snapped. My eyes widen as Thorin turns his back on me. He was already changing. A hand came on my shoulder. I look up at Dwalin and see his eyes on Thorin.

"Let's go, love. Don't want to be left behind." Dwalin said. We come up to the front gate of Erebor.

"Split up and look for the door." Thorin said. We all separated and walked around looking for it.

"Anything?" Thorin asked. I looked to see him standing with his sword in the ground.

"Nothing!" Dwalin said.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said. I put my hand on the side of the mountain and sigh. Dwalin was not to far away. He looked my way and I give a nod.

"Up here!" Bilbo yelled. We all ran up to him. A staircase was up one of the statues of the dwarves. I smile.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said. We start the climb up the steps which were steep and treacherous. Dwalin was behind me. He made sure I didn't fall. I almost slipped a few times, but he made sure I didn't. We reach the top and came to a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain. Thorin runs to it.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin said. We came into the clearing. I looked out across the valley. It was a beautiful sight as the sun set. Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" I looked to see Thorin smiling as he held up the key. Everyone cheers and I smile lightly.

"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin said. He begins exploring the walls with his fingers, looking for a keyhole. Thorin walks up to my side and looks out at the setting sun.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin said. Throin looks at the wall. I see no keyhole. The sun was getting lower in the horizon. Thorin looks frantic. "Nori!" Nori runs to the wall and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup against the wall. Dwalin pushes against the wall.

"We're losing the light." I said.

"Come on!" Dwalin growls and starts kicking at the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori said.

"I can't find it.. it's not here! It's not here." Dwalin said. I look towards the horizon and see the sun start to disappear.

"Break it down!" Thorin said. Dwlain, Gloin, and Bifur starts smashing the wall with their weapons. I shiver at the cold and cross my arms. "Come on!"

"It's not good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it." Balin said. The dwarves pulled away and I tuned them out wondering. Last light of Durin's Day. Wait! I grab Thorin's arm as he turns.

"Wait!" I said.

"What, elf?" Thorin said.

"I think the last light might be the moon. Let's wait and see. Please. Trust me." I said. Thorin eyed me and nodded. A tapping of a rock was heard and we all turned. A bird was using a rock or snail to hit it against the grey wall. Moonlight came and hit the wall. A keyhole was shown.

"Lass. Ye were right." Gloin said. I smiled and Dwalin looked at me with a proud look on his face and I smile. Dwalin comes up to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me close as Thorin walks up to the wall and inserts the key into the keyhole. He turns it. Clicking sounds were heard as he turns the key. Thorin pushes the wall and the door that was unseen opens into the mountain. There was a tunnel going into the mountains. We look on in awe as Thorin stands on the threshold. Dwalin and I move closer with the others.

"Erebor." Thorin said.

"Thorin." Balin chokes up. Dwalin and I put our hands on Balin's shoulders and give him a smile. He smiles as Thorin steps into the mountain.

"I know these walls... these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." Thorin said, running his hands over the walls like he was lost in memory. Balin steps into the tunnel with Dwalin and me right behind him.

"I remember." Balin said. The rest of the Company enters. Nori points at a carving in the wall above the door. I look at it to see the throne of Erebor with something above it sending out rays of light in all directions with an inscription in dwarvish above it.

"Here lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of their home." Gloin said.

"The throne of the king." Balin explain.

"Oh. And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone." Balin said.

"Arkenstone... And what's that?" Bilbo asked.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin said. I looked at Thorin and knew that he was going to get what he wanted no matter what.

AN: Yes I did it different then the movie. Needed a change. Hope you enjoyed.


	24. Into the Mountain

Chapter 24  
Into the Mountain

It was decided that Bilbo would go into the mountain by himself. I wasn't to happy about it because I wanted to go with but none of the dwarves would let me including Dwalin. I watched as Balin and Bilbo disappear into the tunnel. I went to the side and looked out in the valley. I heard footsteps and see Balin come back through the tunnel. Dwalin was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I head up to him and put my hands on his arms.

"You alright, love?" I ask.

"Just tense and worried." Dwalin said, looking at me.

"I'm alright and here with you." I said. Dwalin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Promise me that you will do what your told and stay close to me or Balin?" Dwalin asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I sigh, but nod.

"I will." I said. Dwalin pressed a kiss to my lips and we kiss.

The mountain suddenly shook and Dwalin and I pulled apart. Some of the dwarves stand up.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked.

"No." I said.

"That, my lad... was a dragon." Balin said. Thorin looked worried and Dwalin pulled me closer to him.

"The dragon is awake and alive." Dwalin growled.

"I had a feeling he that he was still here." I said. Dwalin sat down, pulling me down in his lap. He held me close.

"We're so close to home." Dwalin said.

"Soon we can settle and start a family." I said. Dwalin grinned.

"Yes we will." Dwalin said. I burry my face in his chest and breathed in his smell. He smelled of smoke and of woods. I relaxed as he rubbed my back and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Dwalin." I said.

"And I ye, woman." Dwalin said. I smiled and leaned up and pressed my lips against him and we kissed.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked. I looked up and saw the dwarves talking. Dwalin and I got up and walked over.

"Give him more time." Thorin said.

"Trying to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked.

"You're afraid." Thorin said. Balin walks up to Thorin and I saw worry on his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad." Balin said. I heard about that and knew it was bad and I feared also for Thorin.

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin said.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there..." Balin said.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin said. Balin and I look at him with disgust. Balin was right. Thorin wasn't himself.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin said. I step forward.

"Vanya." Dwalin said.

"Thorin. He's apart of the company. He's stuck with this far and he's your friend. You can't abandon him." I said.

"Your coming with me, Vanya. We're going into the mountain." Thorin said, turning to the door. Dwalin looked like he was going to protest but Thorin shot him a death glare. I came up to him.

"I'll be fine. I'm with Thorin." I said. Dwalin nodded and I kissed him gently. He returned it. Thorin and I run into the mountain. Thorin had his sword out as we run through the tunnel. We stop as we see falmes of light up the walls of the tunnel. We come out into an overhang and stop. I gasp at the sight of the mountains of treasure around us. Thorin was breathing heavily. I heard footsteps and see Bilbo running up to us, out of breath.

"Bilbo." I said.

"You're alive!" Thorin said.

"No for much longer!" Bilbo said. I walked to the edge and scanned the room for the dragon. Where was he?

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked. I looked at him.

"The dragon's coming!" Bilbo said.

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin said. I looked at Thorin in shock. Thorin was blocking the entrance. They were looking at each other.

"Thorin. He might be right with the dragon coming. We need to move." I said.

"Did you find it?" Thorin asked, ignoring me. We stare at each other for serval seconds.

"No. We have to get out." Bilbo said. He tries to enter the tunnel, but Thorin swings his sword across it, blocking the entrance.

"Thorin." I said. Thorin's face was cold as steel and blank with emotion. We were backed across the path. I heard sound and turn, gasping. Thorin and Bilbo look as Smaug approaches us over the treasure. Smaug snarls as he sees Thorin. Dwarves ran out and came in front of us and I felt Dwalin grab my arm. "Smaug." Dwalin pushes me behind him as Smaug roars, rushing towards us with his neck and chest glowing orange.

"You will burn!" Smaug roared. Smaug bellows fire and we jump off the staircase. We tumble down the pile of treasure and I slid down, landing near another tunnel and we run into it.

"Come on, Bilbo!" Dori yelled. We ran into a room full of tables. I spun around as Thorin runs in with his coat on fire. I ran and helped him put it out. He jumps up.

"Come on!" Thorin said. I grab Dwalin's hand and we run out the room and into the darkness with Smaug roaring in the background.

AN: And I'll end it there. I'll finish the rest of the battle with Smaug in next chapter before he goes to Laketown. Till next time.


	25. The Battle Against the Dragon

Chapter 25  
The Battle Against the Dragon

Everything was dark and quiet. We come out of a tunnel and approach a stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin raises his hand and we come to a stop. Dwalin wouldn't let my hand go and he pulls me close.

"Shh. Shh." Thorin said.

"Quiet." Dori said. We near the foot of the bridge and Thorin peers around the edge of the tunnel, looking for any sign of the dragon. "We've given him a slip." Dwalin shakes his head.

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin said.

"He's right." I said.

"So where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin said.

"It's to high. There's no chance that way." Balin said.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin said. We tiptoe in a single line across the bridge. I let my elf eyes scan, looking for the dragon. Dwalin was in front of me. and Bilbo behind me. A coin falls in front of me and I heard one behind me. I froze as it rings loudly. Dwalin turns and looks at me but my eyes were above me and I held back a gasp as Smaug crawls above us. He was looking for us. Coins were falling from his chest and arms. Gems and coins were still on him. Dwalin pulls me to him and close to his side. Thorin motions for us to keep moving. We moved fast across the bridge.

We run through a hall and emerge in what I assumed the Western guardroom.

"Stay close." Thorin said. We come to a stop and I gasp to see the guardroom was full of rotted, dust and cobweb-covered corses. And in front of us was a landslide of rocks that blocked the exit.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin said. I walked towards it and looked at the corpses. I saw children among them and I felt my heart sank. Innocent lives were lost, because of the greed of dwarves.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days." Balin said. I looked at Dwalin and saw him looking at me with sad eyes. I come up to him and pull him into a hug. He returns in and burries his face in my hair as we held each other.

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges." Thorin said. I felt Dwalin look up at Thorin.

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin said.

"Not if we split up." Thorin said. I looked at him.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin said.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin said. We made the plans. I was to go with Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo. Dwalin touched his forehead against mine.

"Be careful, love." Dwalin said.

"You as well." I said. Dwalin kissed me and went off with Nori. Balin, Thorin, Bilbo, and I ran across the bridge.

"This way!" Thorin said. A booming sound comes and I see Smaug appear.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." Smaug said. Smaug heads our way and I heard a yell and see Dori, Ori, and Bombur running over another bridge.

"Behind you!" Dori said. Smaug turned and we continued to run. I ran my finger across my betrothal braid, hoping Dwalin would be safe. We run across a large hallway. Balin and Thorin turn into a side tunnel, but I stop, scanning the room.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin said.

"Vanya!" Thorin and Bilbo called. I see the pit and turn. I see Smaug at the end of the hallway. I grit my teeth.

"Get to the forges." I yell.

"No! Vanya." Thorin yelled. I shoot him a glare and saw him flinch away.

"GO!" I yell. I run towards the pit as I see Smaug's chest glow orange and he unleashes his fire throughout the hall. I ran and leaped into the air, falling into the pit. I grab the chain and slid down. I gasp as Smaug leaps into the pit. I miss his claws as he followed me down, snapping his mouth at me.

"VANYA!" Dwalin yelled. I heard his hammer hit some metal and I felt the chain stop and then start moving up. I soar upwards and I swing my body to miss Smaug's head. I look down and gasp as Smaug grabs the end of the chain stopping it. He pulls down . I fall and land right on the tip of Smaug's mouth. I stood up, balancing easily. Smaug growls and opens his mouth. I see another chain as I saw fire visible in his neck and jump towards it as he snaps his mouth shut, but his claws grab me and I scream in pain as the claws dig into me. I heard Dwalin scream my name as some of the machinery hits Smaug.

"GET OUT OF HERE! Get to the forges!" I scream. I grab some of the claws as I felt tears run down my checks.

"You will watch your dwarves burn, elf. I smell elvish scent on you mixed with the dwarves." Smaug said. He begins to climb up the pit. I felt my legs banging against the wall and I made sure my head didn't hit.

"Have we not? I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Thorin's voice came. I came up top with the other claws. I was like a caged rat. I looked and saw Thorin looking towards Smaug. His eyes land on me and I saw Dwalin. I saw fear and anger in his eyes as Smaug came up. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Smaug snarls at Thorin. I smirk. "Slug." Thorin said. Smaug advances as Thorin disappears behind a pillar. flinch in pain as my body hits the rock. "GO!" Smaug unleashes his flame at them. I turn my head from the heat. I heard the furnaces roar alive. Smaug lets me go as he comes to the pillars. I go to move away, but his back claw comes down and traps me. I grit my teeth as more claws dug into me.

"Valar." I whisper as Smaug begins battering the pillars with his head. They were strong, but they were starting to bend under Smaug's strength.

"Hold on Vanya." Dwalin called as Thorin shouted orders at the dwarves. I was focusing on what Smaug was doing to listen. They were bending faster at every bash. Dwalin was watching them as well.

"We don't have a jiffy and we need to get Vanya." Dwalin said, his eyes land on me. I clench my fists. The latticework finally gives way and falls to the ground. Smaug storms in with me still in his claws. He was growling as he looks around. I saw Bilbo climb some steps and reaches a leaver. Smaug begins walking towards him. I saw THorin standing there. Smaug turns to snarl at Thorin.

"Now!" Thorin said. Bilbo pulls the leaver and bursts of water came out as Smaug lunges at Thorin and slam right into Smaug. Smaug lets me go and I scramble through the water towards the wall. I sit down near it and lean against it, clenching my sides. I felt blood coming out of the wounds. Dwalin ran over and took my face in his hands as the water runs the watermills to turn gears.

"You are never doing that again. What were you thinking?" Dwalin growled. I grabbed his hands.

"Giving you dwarves time to get here." I said, rubbing his hands.

"Woman. Your hurt. I don't want to see you hurt." Dwalin said. I heard yells and Dwalin looked. "Stay here." He growled. He ran off to help. I flinch in pain as I stood up. I saw Gloin and Bifur in buckets on a conbeyor belt. Gloin raises his axe when he gets above Smaug and cuts the rope. Buckets full of heavy rocks fall on top of Smaug, making him fall to the ground. Smaug trashes around and I run out of his way of his tail. Gloin and Bifur were knocked down to the floor. I heard their yells. Rivers of molten gold flow through the troughs on the floor. Thorin runs by.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin yelled. I saw Bilbo standing by the leaver let. I ran towards him as Bilbo falls to the floor. I grab him and help him up.

"Vanya. Your hurt." Bilbo said.

"I'll be fine." I said. Smaug turns to look at us and snarls. "We got him to worry about."

"Keep going, Bilbo! Vanya! Run!" Thorin yelled. I grit my teeth in pain as Bilbo and I ran with Smaug right behind us. We leap onto a large stone slide before we were grabbed. I yell as we slide down with Smaug right behind us yet. He was destroying stone structures on his way down with his wings. We ran through a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with huge banners. I ran towards one of the columns and hid as Smaug smashes through the wall. One of the banners falls right on top of Bilbo.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug yelled. I peaked out from behind the column and watched him. I looked down and saw my corset in near shreads. I pulled it off and looked at my side. The shirt was soaked through with blood. I close my eyes and breath in trying to get through the pain. "You have come from Laketown." My eyes open and I look at Smaug. "There is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Laketown. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!" Smaug was talking to himself and his voice breaks in both anger and fear. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug turns to go.

"No." I said. I run out and Bilbo does the same thing and we ran to Smaug.

"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown. Smaug turns as we came to a stop in front of him.

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." Smaug said. Smaug turns down the hall.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin's voice yelled. I looked and see Thorin standing on a huge massive stone that was a dwarf. Smaug turns, snarling in anger. I stood behind him as Bilbo hid behind a column.

"You." Smaug snarled.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin said. Smaug slowly walks towards Thorin.

"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain." Smaug said. He raises up till his head was was level with Thorin. I looked for the others, but couldn't find them. I had a feeling they were behind the statue.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin said. Throin reaches toward a rope above him. Smaug opens his mouth, Thorin yells something in his language. Thorin yanks the rope and it sounds like a pin was pulled and wood begins to fall. Smaug rears his head in confusion. I heard more pins pull. The stone structure falls and a gold statue, made out of gold stood in its place.

"So that's what the river of gold was." I said. Thorin swings away on the rope to escape the falling rock. Smaug looks at the statue in awe. He approaches it.

Suddenly the gold explodes into liquid and I gasp. The gold had not yet fully solidified. The entire statue collapses and explodes into liquid. Smaug roars in anger and scrabbles backward to escape the gold. He couldn't move fast enough as the wave of gold hits him and knocks him down. He disappears under the pool of gold. I was a distance away to miss it. I looked towards the dwarves and saw Dwalin. He was smiling. I return the smile. We had fun.

The top of the lake suddenly explodes and I gasp as Smaug leaps out. He is covered in gold.

"Ahh! Revenge?! I will show you REVENGE! And I'll take her with me!" Smaug yelled as his eyes land on me.

"Vanya! Run!" Dwalin yelled. I ran towards an exit, but Smaug uses his tail and trips me. I cry out in pain as the claws grab me again and Smaug takes me with. "NO!" Smaug bursts through the main gate. He flies up in the sky.

"Valar!" I said, looking down as we got higher.

"I am fire. I am DEATH!" Smaug said as he flew towards Laketown.

"What have we done." I whisper.

AN: LOL. Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry. She'll be fine.


	26. Laketown in Flames

Chapter 26  
Laketown in Flames

We soared towards Laketown and I could hear the screams and cries from the people of Laketown. I scanned the town looking for the other dwarves, but I didn't see them. I saw Tauriel standing on a balcony as we flew over.

"Vanya." I heard her whisper with my elf ears. Smaug sweoops low overhead and more screams came. Smaug soars high above away from the town. I look at the Lonely Mountain before Smaug turns and dives steeply towards the town. I saw the fire begin to glow in his chest.

"Valar, help us all." I said. Smaug unleashes his flames and sends fire in a line all the way across the town. I turn my head as I felt tears come down my checks as the screams of pain and people dying fill my ears. Smaug continues to fly over, blowing flames. I kept looking to my friends. I dig into my sleeve for the dagger Dwalin gave me. I held it close, wishing I was with my one at the moment. I felt my energy draining from the blood loss. Smaug flies up and soars. I see the Lonely Mountain

Dwalin's POV. I stood with the dwarves as we watch Laketown burn.

"Pour souls." Balin said. I press my hand against the wall as tears slipped down my checks. I remember seeing Vanya getting grabbed by Smaug and him taking off with her. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my brother. "She will be fine. She's got a heart like a dwarf even if she's an elf and a heart of a warrior. She'll come back to you." I hug my brother.

"I hope yer right brother. I hate sitting here and waiting." I said.

"Ye would know if something happened to yer one. She was pretty injured before she was taken.

"Not bad enough where she couldn't run. She's alive. I can feel it." I said. I turned and saw Bilbo looking towards the Mountain. I came up to him and see Thorin just standing there looking at the Mountain with a look on his face. Something wasn't right with my best friend. I looked back towards Laketown.

Vanya's POV. I saw Bard standing in the bell tower shooting arrows at Smaug. He saw me and was trying his hardest not to hit me and he was doing well. I saw a boat with my friends and Bard's kids in it. We were getting close.

"FILI!" I cry out as I sliced the claws that were holding me. Fili and the dwarves look up as Smaug let me go and I fell. I landed in the boat and cry out in pain as Fili caught most of me.

"Vanya!" The dwarves said. I was set at the bottom of the boat. I looked up and see familiar faces looking at me.

"You all alright." I whisper.

"What happened?" Oin said, bending over.

"Smaug grabbed me when I was giving the others time to get to the furnaces. We tried to stop him, but he escaped. His claws been digging into me." I said. Oin lifted my shirt and I groaned as he pressed something against him.

"Thorin, the others?" Kili asked.

"Their alive. Though Dwalin is not gonna let me out of his sight when I get back to Erebor." I said. The dwarves chuckle. Fili piles a coat under my head. Tilda looked at me. I smile at the little girl.

"Long as their alive that's all that matters. He's just protective of you. Dwarves rarely find their ones and when we do, we protect them." Fili said.

"I know. I'm just use to being alone for centuries and fighting my own battles without having someone there to protect me." I said. Fili nodded. I looked up and see Smaug land in the middle of Laketown. We came to a stop to watch as Oin finished wrapping me and I brought down my shirt.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug asked, turning towards a bell tower.

"Why is he talking to Bard?" I ask.

"Da has the black arrow. Bain took it to him." Tilda explained. There was hope after all.

"Now that is a pity. What will do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Smaug said. I groan in pain as I sit up.

"Vanya. You should be resting." Oin said.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." I growl.

"Dwalin will kill me if you get hurt more." Oin said. I sigh and lay back down. "Sorry, lass. But I don't want to see my friend hurt." I nod.

"Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!" Smaug said, approaching Bard and disappearing. I realized now that Bain wasn't with us.

"Please let this nightmare be over." I said. I felt darkness take me.

Fili's POV. I look over at Vanya and see her roll her eyes into the back of her head and pass out. I sigh. She can rest for now. I heard Smaug's cries of pain as he flew up into the sky and I saw the light drain from his eyes. He fell and landed in the water.

"He's dead. The dragon is dead." I said.

"We have our homeland back." Oin said. I sigh, but I wonder if there was something coming or this wasn't the end of our jouney.

Dwalin's POV. I heard a sound like a huge body hitting water. I turn fast.

'What was that? What happened?" Oin asked.

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo said. We all look out at the town in the early morning light. "it's dead. Smaug is dead!" I sigh in relief. We had won.

"By my beard! I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin said. Birds flew by us as they approached the mountain.

"Aye. Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know. The dragon is dead!" Balin said. The dwarves laugh and cheer, but I stepped towards the edge looking at Laketown. "Brother." I turn to Balin. He gave me a nod. "Take one of the dwarves and go find her. I'll cover for you." I smile at my brother.

"Thank you, brother. Nori." I said. Nori came over and we took off towards Laketown. 'Hold on, Vanya. I'm coming.'

AN: Told ya she would be fine. But its not going to get better when they get to Erebor and then the battle. I can promise you that.


	27. Reunited and Back to Erebor

Chapter 27  
Reunited and Back to Erebor

Fili's POV. We reached land to hear people screaming and crying in pain. People were moving off the beach and on land. Tauriel reaches for Vanya. I stop her before she could pick her up.

"No I'll carry her. Dwalin won't be happy if someone out of the company touched her." I said. The other dwarves nodded in agreement. I pick her up gently and get out of the boat. We saw the injured being led to a location and followed suit as Tauriel disappears with Bard's children to look for Bard. An old lady saw us and carrying Vanya.

"Set her near the fire." The old woman said, pointing towards a bedroll. I head up to it and set Vanya down on it, wrapping her in a blanket. Oin went to see if he could help with the injured. Bard came over with his children.

"Thank you for getting my children out." Bard said.

"Your welcome." I said. Bard's eyes land on Vanya.

"I thought she was with the other dwarves in Erebor." Bard said.

"The dragon must have grabbed her and brought her to watch Laketown burn." Kili said.

"And somehow escaped and fell into our boat." Bofur said.

"She's alive that's what matters." I said.

"How long will you be staying?" Bard asked.

"A few days until she's able to move." Oin said, coming over.

"We won't be moving for awhile either until people can be moved." Bard said. Bard disappears with the kids as we sat down near the fire near Vanya, wanting to guard her.

Vanya's POV. I woke up to nightfall. I heard moans of pain and people crying. I looked around and saw that I was laying near the fire. I groan in pain as I go to sit up.

"Vanya. Your awake." Fili said.

"Yes I am." I said. Oin hurries over and helps me sit up.

"Your not to sit up without help. We don't want you hurt anymore then you already are." Oin said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Dwalin will have our hides if your hurt more, lass." Bofur said. I sigh as Fili handed me some water and I took a long drink. I handed it back to Fili and laid back down.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A day. We will be leaving as soon as your healed." Oin said. I nod. I reach for my betrothal braid and give it a tug. I missed Dwalin. I hoped he was alright. I look at the fire and let out a soft sigh.

Dwalin's POV. We arrive at the camp for the people of Laketown. I look around.

"She has to be here somewhere." Nori said.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Dwalin! Nori!" Bofur yelled. I saw him standing holding his pipe and he waved us over. We ran over.

"Where's Vanya? Is she..." I trailed off.

"She's fine. We caught her as she fell into our boat. She's over by the fire." Bofur said. I head over to the fire and see her laying on a bedroll, looking towards the fire.

"Vanya!" I breathed.

Vanya's POV. I heard my name whispered and I turned to see Dwalin standing there with Nori.

"Dwalin." I said. Dwalin ran over and pulled me into a hug as I struggled to get up. I buried my face in his chest and fingers latched into his hair. He buried his face in my hair.

"Your alive. I was so worried." Dwalin said, pulling back and touching my face.

"I'll live. Small injuries, nothing to serious." I said. Dwalin pressed his lips against mine and we kissed. I heard chuckling and we pull apart to see the others looking at us. Dwalin held me close.

"Erebor is reclaimed. We can go home as soon as she's well to walk." Dwalin said.

"I'm fine. Let's leave tomorrow. We should get to Erebor." I said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll carry ye if ye get to tired." Dwalin said. He laid down and pulled me against him, careful of my wounds. "Ye are safe and sound. Now we can have a life we wanted."

"We can. I'm worried about Thorin. He's changing." I said.

"We'll find away to save him." Dwalin said. We fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day. I stood on the beach looking at Erebor as the dwarves got the boat in the water.

"Vanya!" I turn to my brothers voices. I see Kili approach Tauriel.

"What did you find out?" I ask in elvish.

"Orcs and wargs are heading this way." Elladan said in elvish.

"War is coming." I whisper in elvish.

"Bolg is heading Agmar." Elrohir said in elvish. I look at them.

"Help the people out. We got a battle coming and I'm sure you want to fight." I said. The twins nodded.

"Vanya. Kili." Dwalin said.

"Go be with the dwarves. They are your family." Elladen said. I hug my brothers and ran to the boat. Dwalin helped me in and Kili got in. I looked back and found Tauriel leaving with Legolas and my brothers going to talk to Bard. Dwalin helped getting the boat moving. We headed towards Erebor. We reached the land and got out. Dwalin took my hand and we started walking towards Erebor. We reached the gate and come to a stop as we looked at how the front of the mountain was destroyed after Smaug burst through the mountain.

"Valar." I said. We ran across the bridge and into Erebor.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur called.

"Balin!" Dwalin called. We ran though the halls, looking for the dwarves. We run down the staircase.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice called.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin said. I roll my eyes.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo said. We come to a stop in front of Bilbo.

"Bilbo. What is it?" I ask.

"You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo said.

"We only just got here?!" Bofur said. Dwalin looked worried.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo said.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin said.

"Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. It's this... It's this place. I think sickness lies on it." Bilbo said. I pale. Fili looks past him and I see something.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked. I ran past the group and down the steps with Fili right behind me.

"Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo said.

"Vanya!" Dwalin said. The others were following us as we head down a corridor and towards a gold light. We come around a corner and stop short on a balcony overlooking the treasure room. I look off, looking for Thorin as the others look at the gold in amazement. I heard coins move and see Thorin step out looking at the floor. He was dressed in robes and covered in jewelry.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin said. He was talking to himself. The look on Fili's face told me that he knew Thorin was consumed by the gold sickness. I looked on with worry. He looks up and see us watching him. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." He flings something in the air and Fili catches it. It was a bloodred jewel. "Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor." Thorin continues to walk around.

"Where are the others?" Dwalin asked.

"I'll show you." Bilbo said. I grab Dwalin. He looked at me.

"He's consumed by the Gold sickness. You think he can be saved?" I whisper.

"I'm sure." Dwalin said. I hoped he was alright. We head to a room where dwarves were sitting.

"Balin!" Bofur said.

"Nori!" Ori said.

"Bombur!" Bofur said. Balin came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Glad yer alright lass. We were worried." Balin said. I returned the hug.

"I won't die that easily. I haven't lived my life." I said, looking at Dwalin, who smiled. The dwarves go silent as Thorin enters.

"Why is everyone standing around. We need to find the Arkenstone. Let's go." Thorin said. We went to head out, but Thorin puts a hand out and stops me. Dwalin growls. "I will not have an elf touching my gold. She's welcome to stay because she's your one, Dwalin, but she won't touch my gold." I touch Dwalin's arm.

"Go. I'll just explore." I said. I watch the dwarves leave. I had a feeling that Thorin was lost to us and I had to find away to save him.

AN: Yes I know the reunion was short, but they are in Erebor at least. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	28. Seeing Erebor and Laketown People Come

Chapter 28  
Seeing Erebor and Laketown People Come

I stood in the shadows in the doorway to the treasure room and watches as the dwarves comb through the piles of treasure. I stood with my arms crossed as I watch. Dwalin was searching through them. I see Thorin standing on top of the balcony overlooking the dwarves searching.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin asked.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin said.

"Nothing here." Nori said.

"Keep searching!" Thorin yelled.

"The jewel could be anywhere!" Oin said.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin said.

"You heard him. Keep looking!" Dwalin said. He looked towards my direction, feeling my eyes. I just shake my head and saw Bilbo also watching.

"All of you. No one rests until it is found!" Thorin said. My eyes widen at his words and I shook my head. I turn and head to the front gate awhile after Bilbo disappears, needing air. I step out and wrap my arms around me. I look towards the sky. I saw Bilbo looking at a blue stone.

"Bilbo. You have it." I said. Bilbo jumps and looks at me.

"Vanya. I didn't realize that you were here." Bilbo said.

"You've had this for awhile and didn't say anything?" I ask.

"Vanya. I know you can see the change in Thorin like I can. He's changing." Bilbo said. I turned and looked out.

"He has the gold sickness. It's what consumed his grandfather." I said.

"Then you understand why I'm hesitant to give it to him." Bilbo said. I nod in agreement.

"We will figure something out." I said. Bilbo nods and I head inside. I walk through the halls of Erebor. I have never been here before. I opened a door and step in. I smiled as I realize it was a library. It was dirty and dusty, but it looks like Smaug never touched it. I walked down the rows of shelves and look at the books. I pick one up and open it. It was all in dwarvish, but I knew how to read it. I head over to a chair and curled up to read the book for awhile.

I don't know how long I was there when I heard Dwalin's voice. I looked up to see him approaching me.

"Found someplace you enjoy, love." Dwalin said. I stood up and came up to him. He ran a hand down my check.

"I always enjoyed reading." I said. Dwalin nodded.

"I have a meeting with Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo. Ye want to come." Dwalin said.

"Yes." I said. I walked with him towards anther room and down the bridge. I realized we were in the throne room. The throne where the Arkenstone would have originally sat had claw marks right through it. Thorin looked at me and frowned deeply, but he didn't say anything. Balin gave me a smile as I saw Bilbo standing by Thorin as he turns to gaze on the throne.

"Don't talk." Dwalin whispered. I knew I shouldn't argue.

"It is here in these halls... I know it." Thorin said.

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin said, stepping forward.

"Not well enough!" Thorin yelled. I flinch at how loud he was. Balin put a hand on my shoulder. Dwalin sighed.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin said.

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!" Thorin said.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked. Bilbo and I met eye contact and broke it as Thorin turns towards us and walks towards us. "The Arekenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel. Am I not the King?!" Thorin said, almost shouting. I bit my bottom lip as Thorin turns away. "Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." Thorin walks away. I saw Balin go in one direction and Bilbo follow. Dwalin leaves as I took a look at the throne. I was starting to miss the old Thorin.

I found Dwalin standing by the gate overlooking Dale. I come up to him and wrap my arms around him from behind resting my chin on his shoulder. Dwalin put his hands on top of mine.

"Its not what ye expected? What Erebor looks like?" Dwalin asked.

"No it wasn't, but its what happens when a dragon lived here." I said. Dwalin pulls me around and towards his side. He presses a kiss over my check.

"It will be wonderful as soon as we rebuild it. I promise." Dwalin said.

"I'm sure it will." I said. Dwalin pulled me close and we enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet in each others arms, knowing it won't last long. I looked up and see movement near Dale. "Dwalin."

"I see them. I'm going to get Thorin." Dwalin said. I watched the survivors of Laketown move into Laketown as Dwalin goes to let Thorin know the survivors of Laketown were here. I heard footsteps and turn to see Thorin leading the group of dwarves.

"Board up the gate. No one is entering Erebor." Thorin said. I met Dwalin's eyes and I helped the dwarves get to work boarding up the gate.

Night fell and we were still working on it. I was helping Dori with a pulley to get a rock up as Dwalin uses his hands to carry the rocks.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won. I will nto see it taken again." Thorin said. I shake my head. I see Kili drop the cart that he's pulling.

"The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili said.

"He has a point." I whisper.

"Shush." Dori said. The dwarves were trying to protect me from Thorin's wrath. I stand up to head down to Dwalin.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Thorin said. Thorin looks out at the City of Dale, where many fires can be seen. He turns and shouts at the dwarves. "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!" Dwalin grabs my arm. I look at him.

"Go get some sleep. You look like you'll pass out." Dwalin said.

"Come wake me at dawn." I said. Dwalin nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Dwalin!" Thorin yelled.

"Go." Dwalin said. I disappear to lay on the couch I saw in the library, knowing Dwalin would find me there when ready. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

AN: I know. Longer then expected. But wanted her to know that Bilbo had it. I got plans. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	29. The Talks

Chapter 29  
The Talks

I felt a beard tickle my forehead as Dwalin presses a kiss to my forehead. My eyes open and I find Dwalin looking at me with a smirk on his handsome face.

"It's almost dawn love. Let's head up to the front gate." Dwalin said. I get up and follow Dwalin to the front gate. The gate was now blocked from anyone coming in or out. I helped the dwarves clean up. Throin strides towards the blocked gate.

"Come on!" Thorin said. The dwarves laid down their tools and pick up their weapons. We head up the stairs that they created to the top of the platform. I stood next to Dwalin and Fili as we looked at Dale. Elves were standing on the walls of Dale, ready for war. I shook my head in disgust at the Wood elves. Bard rides up the path to the gate on a horse, stopping in front of the gate.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard said.

"Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole?" Bard asked.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin said.

"My lord. We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked.

"Thorin. Just talk to him." Balin said. Thorin nods and steps away from the platform. I turn and see him talking to a raven. The raven flew off and I watched it fly towards a hill. I had a bad feeling Thorin was sending for help. We head down to the floor. We stood behind Thorin as he approaches a hole to talk to the others. I stood beside Dwalin.

"I'm listening." Thorin said.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard said.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin said.

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." Bard said. I bit my bottom lip at the words.

"Your threats do not sway me." Thorin said.

"What of your conscience? Does It not tell you cause is just?! My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death." Bard said.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Throin said.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard said.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer why should I honor such terms?" Thorin asked.

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard said. Thorin turns away from the hole. He leans against the blockade and he looked tired and weary. He looks in our direction. I knew he was still lost to us.

"Be gone, ere arrow fly!" Thorin yelled. I heard Bard let out a yell. We head back up to the top and watch as Bard rode away.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war." Bilbo said.

"This does not concern you." Thorin said.

"Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. And no to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are in fact outnumbered." Bilbo said.

"He's right." I said. Thorin turned to look at Bilbo and me, smiling.

"Not for much longer." Thorin said. I raise an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo said.

"I means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin said. He turns to the rest of the group. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it!" Thorin strides away and Balin looks away distressed and I look towards Dale in fear for my friends and family. Gloin, Dwalin, and Bifur head up to one of the statues and start to dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues. I watch as the head fall and break the raised bridge to the gate. I head down the steps and disappear into the darkness.

I had found the infirmary which was not to far from the library as the dwarves go the armory. I looked through all the healing herbs that was left. Some of them were still good.

"Vanya." I look up to see Bilbo approaching me. "Your being looked for." I nod and set down some of the herbs. Bilbo and I head to the armory. I walk towards the door and found Dwalin.

"There you are. Here. I found some armor for you." Dwalin said. It was leather armor. Dwalin helped me into it.

"I never liked armor, but I'll wear it if I must." I said.

"It suits you." Dwalin said, pressing a kiss to my lips as he finishs. I looked through the daggers and found some to add to my pants and one in my boot. We stood in the door and I listened to the dwarves talk, but my eyes were on Thorin and Bilbo. I tuned my ears into them as Bilbo put on a vest that I heard was made of Mithril.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior. I'm a Hobbit." Bilbo said.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Thorin said, looking towards the other dwarves and I see a frown come on his face. He grabs Bilbo by the shoulder and pulls him away where the others couldn't hear him, but I still could with my elf ears. "I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!" Now I was worried as he talked.

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone. One of them has taken it." Thorin said. I felt my heart sank at his words. He was questioning the loyalty of the dwarves. "One of them is false. I shouldn't of had an elf come into Erebor or is it one of the dwarves." I fought back the tears to hide it from Dwalin. "One of them is false."

"Thorin. The quest is fulfilled You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" Bilbo asked.

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin said. Dwalin looked at me and looked where I was looking.

"What is it love?" Dwalin asked.

"I'll explain later." I whisper.

"No. You made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin, I was also there, I gave my word." Bilbo said.

"For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown! This gold is ours and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it!" Thorin said. As he speaks, his voice grows deeper and more like Smaug's voice.

"Let's go." Dwalin said. Dwalin stepped forward leading the dwarves with me right behind him and Fili behind me. We walked past Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo's and my eyes meet and I saw worry and concern. I looked forward as we walk towards the gate. I broke off and head to the library. Bilbo came.

"I'm taking the stone to Laketown and giving it to Bard." Bilbo said.

"Its the right thing to do. Thorin is lost to us." I said.

"Vanya. He can still be saved. We can stop this war from happening." Bilbo said.

"No Bilbo. Azog is coming with an army. The elves, dwarves, and men have to find away to work together to stop a slaughter from happening." I said.

"You saw something. Didn't you?" Bilbo asked. I nod. "I'll take it tonight if you can cover for me."

"I will." I said.

That night. I took guard duty on the platform. I watch Bilbo use a rope and climb down to the bottom. I watch him run. I wrap my arms around my waiste as I leaned against the wall. Bilbo would take over as soon as he got back.

"Vanya." Dwalin said. I turned.

"You should be in bed." I said.

"I can't sleep without you next to me. Bilbo should be here soon to revive you." Dwalin said.

"He should." I said.

"What's wrong? You seem to be hiding something from me." Dwalin said.

"I don't like this one bit Dwalin. If we don't unite the dwarves, humans, and elves. Azog will slaughter us where we stand. He's coming with an army." I said.

"You saw something?" Dwalin said. I nod.

"I can't loose you." I said. Dwalin took my face in his hands.

"You won't, but I can't loose you either and I know Azog wants you dead." Dwalin said.

"I will try." I said. Dwalin captured my lips with his and we kissed.

"Ahem." Bilbo's voice came. Dwalin and I pulled apart to see Bilbo standing there. I gave him a questioning look and he gave a nod and knew it was successfully delivered. "Go ahead to bed, Vanya. I'll take over." Dwalin pulled me over to the sleeping dwarves to our bed roll. We curl up together and fell asleep. I knew the battle for Erebor was coming and I was ready to face it.

AN: Yep. Two more chapters and we are in the battle. I got major plans for it along with after. Till next time.


	30. Banishment and the Battle Starts

Chapter 30  
Banishment and the Battle Starts

The next day. We stood on the platform overlooking the battlefield. My bow and arrows were on my back with my sword on my hip. We watched the men and elves approach the front gate. Elladen and Elrohir were among them, but they didn't look happy that they were with the Wood Elves. Thranduil and Bard rode together in front of the armies. Thorin draws a bow and shoots an arrow at the ground in front of Thranduil and Bard came to a halt in surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin said, drawing his bow again. The dwarves cheer as I stood next to Dwalin. Thranduil stares up at Throin in anger. He tilts his head. Several rows of Elves near the front pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aim at the dwarves. Dwalin pulls me down to duck with the others. I shook my head at my friends.

"We've come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil said. Bilbo and I looked at each other. The dwarves and I stood up and looked.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin said.

"We have this." Bard said. Bard reaches into his coat and pulls out the Arkenstone, holding it above his head. Thorin was shocked and he lowered his bow.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How come you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the King!" Kili shouted.

"And the king may have it in our good will." Bard said, putting the stone away. "But first he must honor his word." Bard said.

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie." Thorin said.

"Thorin. Don't do this." I said as Balin looks shocked at Thorin's mental state.

"The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!" Thorin said. Bilbo pushes through the dwarves.

"It is no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." Bilbo said. Thorin's expression changes to a mixture of sorrow and anger. Thorin and the dwarves look at Bilbo in shock.

"You..." Thorin said.

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo said.

"You would steal from me?" Thorn asked.

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo said.

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin said. Thorin throws down his bow in anger and walks towards Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." Bilbo hesitated.

"But what, thief?!" Thorin asked.

"You have changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo said. I saw shock on Dwalin's face.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin yells. I flinch as he shouts. "Throw him from the rampant!" My eyes widen at his words. Bilbo looks shocked as the dwarves step away from Bilbo. Thorin was surprised that none of us were obeying. I slipped closer to Bilbo without none of the dwarves stopping me. "Do you hear me?" Thorin grabs Fili's arm, but Fili shakes him away. "I will do it myself!" I jump in front of Bilbo as Thorin lunges. I push him away and hits the wall.

"Vanya!" Dwalin said.

"You. You would help him?" Thorin said.

"He's right Thorin. You have changed. I knew he had the Arkenstone and knew it was bad to give it to you. There's a war coming and Azog's leading the army. You need to unite with the men and elves to save Erebor or we will all be killed." I said.

"You betrayed me as well and I let you fall for one of my kin!" Thorin yelled. I couldn't fight the tears.

"You said you didn't want to be your grandfather. Your turning into him!" I yell.

"I'll throw you both over." Thorin said, lunging. Dwalin grabbed me and pulled me out of the way and into his arms. I burry my face into his chest, crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said. Dwalin held me close as I heard the dwarves trying to save Bilbo from being thrown over the edge.

"We will make it through this." Dwalin said.

"Cursed the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" Thorin said.

"If you don't like my burglar..." I hear Gandalf's voice and Dwalin looked up. I saw Balin standing next to Dwalin. He gave me a sad smile. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! Let Vanya come down also and be with her brothers! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain."

"You need to go. I'll find you when I can." Dwalin said, pulling back.

"Come with me, please." I said, tears coming down my checks.

"I can't. I'm honored by a warrior promise to protect the King. He will kill me if I break it." Dwalin said as Bofur pushes Bilbo away. Dwalin and I kiss and I run after Bilbo, still crying. Dwarves move out of my way.

"Never again will I have dealins with wizards!" Thorin yelled as Bilbo went down the rope. I took one last look at Dwalin, who looked hurt and sad. "Shire-rats! Or Elves!" I climb down the rope.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard said. Bilbo and I run towards Gandalf where my brothers were waiting. I almost collapse in my brothers arms and they hold me close. I looked up towards Thorin. He was looking in a distance. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" A raven flies up and lands near Thorin. Thorin looked at it.

"I will have war!" Thorin yells. A rumbling was heard in the distance and I look to see on the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding on a pig that ready for battle.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf said. I knew right away that it was Thorin's cousin, Dain that was leading it. The Company started cheering.

"Rush the shield-fence!" Thranduil yelled in elvish. Thranduil rides through his army as his Elves and the Laketown turn away from the gates of Erebor and begin marching quickly towards the oncoming Iron Hills Dwarves. Gandalf strides with them and my brothers and I quickly follow with Bilbo.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo said.

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." Gandalf said.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked.

"I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf said. Elrohir and I snorted. The two armies came to a stop and Dain rides his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider just sodding off!" Dain said. I raised my eyebrow at the dwarf. Thorin was always serious, but Dain was more the crazy and fun one. The townspeople stepped back in fear as the elves pull out their swords and step forward. "All of you right now."

"Stand fest!" Bard shouted. Gandalf strides forward.

"Come now, lord Dain!" Gandalf said.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground wit their blood!" Dain said.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!" Gandalf said. I stepped forward.

"He's right." I said. Dain's eyes land on me, but ignores me.

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faitless woodland sprite!" Dain said. I held back a laugh as Dain gestures towards Thranduil, who looked angry. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin. I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Thranduil smiles and my friends cheer. I sigh at the stubbornness of dwarves.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil said.

"You hear that, lads?!" Daid said. He turns and rejoins his armies. "Come on! Let's give these elves a good hammering!" The dwarves yelled. The Iron hill dwarves raise their weapons and cheer. The elves do a maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army, while the arches stand behind them. As the armies prepare to fight, a rumbling is heard at the base of a spur of the mountain. I turn as the armies turn and look.

"Were-worms!" Gandalf said as massive worms, hundred of feet long and dozens of feet thick, break through the rocks. I gasp as I pull my sword out. Their mouths were giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. We look on in shock.

"Oh, come on!" Dain yelled. The worms disappear into the tunnels. A horn sounds and legions of Orcs begin pouring out of the tunnels.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain yelled. My brothers and I look at each other. This was our first battle we fought in and we were ready.

Dwalin's POV. The orcs were heading fast towards the armies. I saw Vanya with her brothers with their weapons out.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili asked. The dwarves and I cheer and prepare to climb down.

"Stand down!" Thorin yelled.

"What?" I growl.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked.

"I said STAND DOWN!" Thorin yelled and walks away. We look on in shock and surprise and I clench my fists. I had to stand and watch my one fight for her life when I should be protecting her. I went to watch.

Vanya's POV. The elves just stood and not moved. We were waiting as the dwarves rush towards the oncoming orcs and got in front of the elves, building a shield wall in front of them with spears pointed outward. My brothers and I got ready. The orcs were fast approaching. The elves leap up over the shield wall and from behind, wielding their swords, and begin to fight. My brothers and I ran and jump over the wall, yelling and we join the fight, killing orcs as we go as the dwarves join the battle. The battle for Erebor had begun.

AN: I couldn't wait any longer. Yep. She's fighting in the battle for Erebor. Till next time.


	31. Fighting to Survive and to the King

Chapter 31  
Fighting to Survive and to the King

I fought with Elladen and Elrohir as we killed orcs as they came at us. I was saving my bow and arrows for later, because I knew that I would need them later.

"They just keep coming." Elrohir said. I looked towards Ravenhill where Azog stood in front of a wodden signaling device and it moves. I heard a roar and look to the tunnels to see more orcs come out with trolls and monsters.

"Valar. I don't think it will until we cut the head off of their leader." I said.

"We won't be?" Elladen asked.

"I think that is for Thorin, if he can snap out of the gold sickness." I said, slicing a head off an orc and tossed my dagger at one that was coming at my brothers.

"So when do we meet your one?" Elrohir asked. I sighed as I stabbed an orc in the chest.

"This will wait until we win this battle." I said. A horn blew and we turned to see a legion of orcs turn and march towards Dale.

"They are heading for Dale." Elladen said. I look towards Dain to see him riding on his war pig through orcs, killing them with his hammer.

"Go you two. Help with Dale, but if the Company joins us, come back right away. I might need your help protecting Thorin and his nephews." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Elrohir said.

"I have to protect Dain. Go!" I yell, running towards Dain as an orc kills his war pig. He gets up and starts killing orcs left and right with his hammer. I slashed an orc as one headed towards Dain.

"Dain!" I yell as I near. He turns and looks at me as I killed anther.

"Ye have a dwarf braid in yer hair lass marking you as a dwarves one, but yet your an elf." Dain said as we killed dwarves.

"I'm Vanya, Daughter of Elrond and granddaughter of Galadriel. I'm Dwalin's one." I said. I threw a dagger and killed an orc that was coming right for Dain. Dain turned to kill but the orc fell dead.

"Ye earned my trust lass. Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?" Dain asked as we continued to cut down orc.

"He's been taken by the goldsickness. He's locked himself with the others in the mountain." I said. Dain sighed and we continued fighting as dwarves and orcs fell left and right.

Dwalin's POV. Dwarves were dying and Vanya was fighting alongside Dale. I feared for her life. I clench my fists and head down the steps.

"Dwalin? Where you going?" Fili asked.

"Dwalin." Balin said. I ignored them and head towards the throne room where Thorin was. He was sitting on the throne as I approach him.

"Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there." I said.

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain. Places we can fortify." Thorin said. I look at him with disappointment and anger."Stock up, make safe. Yes. Yes. That is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety!" Thorin begins to walk away and I stop him.

"Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded and so is Vanya, my one! They're being slaughtered, Thorin. If Vanya dies, I will never forgive you." I said.

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!" Thorin said. I felt my heart break. Vanya and Bilbo were right, he has changed.

"You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." I said.

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord. As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield. I am your KING!" Thorin roars, pulling out his sword, but almost falls over. I look at him with sadness in my eyes.

"You were always my king. You used to know that once. Vanya knew it and she was willing to live here under your rule." I said. I bow my had in sadness. "You cannot see that you have become."

"Go! Get out before I kill you." Thorin said. We look at each other for awhile. I turn and leave.

Thorin's POV. I walk through the hall where the Company and I tried to drown Smaugh. The floor is covered in gold a few feet deep. I was hearing voices in my head from my friends as I walk slowly.

"You sit here with a crown upon your head. You are lesser now than you have ever been." Dwalin's Voice said.

"But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost." My voice said.

"You need to unite with the men and elves to save Erebor or we will all be killed." Vanya's voice said.

"A sickness lies upon that treasure." Balin's voice said.

"The blind ambition of a mountain-king." Bard's voice said.

"Am I not the KING! This gold is ours and ours alone." My voice said.

"Treasure." Balin's voice said.

"I will not part with a single coin." My voice said.

"He could not see beyond his own desire." Bard's voice said.

"As if I was some lowly dwarf lord. Oakenshield." My voice said.

"A sickness that drove your grandfather mad." Balin said.

"You said you never wanted to be your grandfather. Your turning into him!" Vanya's voice said.

"Oakenshield." My voice said.

"This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." Dwalin's voice said.

"I am not my grandfather, my grandfather." My voice said.

"You are the heir to the throne of Durin." Gandalf's voice said.

"They are dying out there." Dwalin's voice said.

"Take back... Take Erebor." Gandalf's voice said.

"Dain is surrounded. surrounded is surrounded. Dain is surrounded and so is Vanya." Dwalin's voice said.

"Take back your homeland." Gandalf's voice said.

"If Vanya dies, I'll never forgive you." Dwalin's voice said.

"You are changed, Thoirn." Bilbo said.

"I am not my grandfather." My voice said.

"Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor." Bilbo's voice said.

"I am not my grandfather." My voice said. The voices stop and I look down, seeing the shadowy shape of Smaug sliding beneath the gold.

"This treasure will be your death." Gandalf's voice said. I scream as the gold beneath me turns into a sinkhole and I begin to drown. I try to escape, but I keep getting pulled down. I disappear and come to my senses. I was still in the hall. I pull my crown off and throw it to the floor.

Dwalin's POV. I stood leaning against the wall to the Hall of the Kings. Thorin was still in the room. I close my eyes, worrying about Vanya. She was still alive and fighting for her life. Fili came to let me know. I heard footsteps and I look to see Thorin coming my way. His armor was stripped and so was his crown.

"My friend. Can you forgive me? I caused you much pain by throwing your one out of Erebor. I'm sorry." Thorin said. I knew I had my old friend back. I come up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You are forgiven." I said.

"I will see you two married as soon as we win this battle." Thorin said. I smiled. "We have a battle to win. Let's go to the others." I follow him to the Company.

Vanya's POV. The battle was going badly.

"Fall back! Fall back! To the barricade! Fall back!" Dain yelled. I ran with Dain and the remaining dwarves to the gates of Erebor with the orcs right behind us. A horn blows and we turn with our weapons ready as the orcs regroup with trolls to march on the dwarves. The dwarves set up a shield wall as I stood next to Dain. The orcs line up by rank, ready to attack. Several heavily armored trolls shoulder their way to the front of the Orc ranks. A horn blows and the orcs and trolls begin to march forward. Suddenly another trumpet was heard and I knew it wasn't orc. I turn and see Bombur atop of the wall, blowing a trumpet.

"Thorin." I whisper, as the orcs stop is confusion. There was a moment pause and a giant statue smashes through the barricade and I smile. The rocks fall forward and make a bridge across the moat. Throin and the dwarves rush out and we move out of the way. As Fili runs by me, he grabs my arm and pulls me into a run with the Company.

"To the King! To the King!" Dain yells. The Iron Hill dwarves ran with us as we ran towards the orcs and trolls with our weapons raised.

"DU BEKAR!" Throrin yells. We crash with the orcs and trolls and started to kill as I fought with my friends. We will win this battle after all.

AN: HOLY SHIT! That was long dialogue flashback, but wanted to add Vanya's voice into it. Dwalin and Vanya will be reunited on the battlefield the next chapter. Battle has two more chapters to go. Expect a few twists and turns to come in the battle. Till next time.


	32. Ones Reunited and to Ravenhill

Chapter 32  
Ones Reunited and to Ravenhill

I pulled out my bow as the dwarves teamed up by family to fight the trolls that came at us. I pulled three arrows as one runs at me and roars. I shot the arrows and hit him in the neck. I backed up as I reach for my sword as orcs came running. My back collides with a back. We spun and our weapons meet. I look into gray eyes and sigh in relief.

"Dwalin." I said. Dwalin pulled me tight into a hug and press his forehead against mine.

"Yer alive. I was so worried." Dwalin said.

"I'm not ready to leave Middle Earth." I said. Dwalin kisses my forehead and we break and fight side by side. Balin, Dwalin, and I worked together to kill a troll. I roll out of its attack and sliced its legs, bringing it to its knees and Balin and Dwalin finished it off with their sword and axes. Orcs and trolls kept coming. Dwlain looked towards me as we fought the orcs. "Vanya. Marry me." We met the same orcs sword and I looked at him.

"I don't think now is the best time." I said. We turned the sword and I stabbed the orc in the chest and Dwalin sliced its head off.

"Now might be the only time." Dwalin said. I fought sword to sword with an orc till I got the sword out of his hand and sliced its head off. I turned and Dwalin grabbed my arm. I looked into his eye. "I made my decision. What's yours?" I searched his eyes and knew he was serious. I scanned the battlefield and saw Thorin.

"Thorin!" I yell as Dwalin and I fought orcs. Thorin looks. "Marry us!"

"I'm busy at the moment." Thorin called.

"Throin! Now!" Dwalin yelled.

"Oh alright." Thorin said. Dwalin grabs my hand as Thorin fights orcs. "We gather here today." Orcs came at me and Dwalin at every direction. Dwalin takes out one of his axes and kept my hand in his. I bend backwards and stabbed an orc in the chest. "Say your vows."

"Vanya!" Elrohir and Elladen yelled, running over. I shot them a glare to shut up as Dwalin and I fought hand in hand.

"Vanya. Do ye take me as yer husband till death do us part?" Dwalin asked as he slashed at an orc. I stabbed one and threw another dagger at the one that was fighting Dwalin. I smile at him.

"Yes." I said. Dwalin grinned as we continued to fight and I jump nearly over him to stab an orc and he slashed at an orc with a hand around my waist. We pull apart and still thought hand in hand. "Dwalin. Do you take me as your wife till death do us part?" I ask as I kick an orc away and Dwalin and I spun and he brought his axe down on the orc and we looked at each other.

"Yes." Dwlain said. I smile and his eyes twinkle. I caught Balin smiling as he killed orcs not to far away and I saw my brothers looking on while they killed. "Thorin!" Thorin was fighting orcs still, but heard his friend call.

"I now pronounce you..." Thorin said, but kept getting interrupted by orcs. Dwalin pulled me into a dip and we were about to kiss when an orc screech came and we see an orc about to attack. Dwalin pulls me out of the way and I shoot the orc as Dwalin stabs it. I slice another orcs head off. "You may..." I spun and met Dwalin's axe. "OH JUST KISS!" Dwalin and I grab hands and pull each other into a kiss. The battle melted away and it was just me and Dwalin kissing. It may be a bad time to have a wedding, but it wouldn't be forgotten. Dwalin and I pull apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"Let's end this." I said. Thorin came over.

"Congratulations. But we are going after Azog. Go with Balin and get the battle cart. Vanya. Your brothers are welcome to come help. Dwalin. Get Fili and Kili." Thorin ordered.

"Already here." Fili said, running over with Kili. I waved at my brothers.

"So your the dwarf. Welcome to the family." Elladen said.

"Thank you, but we're going after Azog. Ye coming?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes." The twins said.

"This way." Balin said. We ran through the fights, slaying orcs as we go. Dwarves were holding a battle cart with war goats ready. (AN: This is the extended part. I loved it.) Balin took the reins and got the cart moving. I stood holding onto the side as we came up to Dain and Thoirn, who was sitting on a war ram.

"We'll use this to get through." Throin said. My brothers handed me new arrows and I put it in my quiver. Dain looked at me and nodded. We took off and the goats hit the dwarves with their horns. I held on for dear life as we moved. Trolls came after us and Kili and I pulled out our bows.

"Bring it down!" Dwalin said as Balin turned the wagon.

"Where?!" Kili asked and I pulled a few arrows with my brothers.

"The neck!" I said. I shot the arrows and it hit him and Kili hit the neck as he roars. I turn and see we were going across the river that was iced over. Dwalin and Fili put a board of arrows on a machine as we neared a troll jumped into the river. My brothers and I held onto the eyes as Dwalin shot the arrows at it. A troll came down the hill and attacked the troll. I laughed as I saw Bofur on top holding the chains, controlling the troll.

"Bofur! That's sick!" Fili yelled. Dwalin and I smiled at each other.

"Another one." Balin called. I looked and see a troll holding a bridge walking slowly our way.

"Kill it!" Elrohir said as Dwalin shot it and I aimed four arrows towards the neck and shot it dead and we ran by it.

"Wargs!" Elladen said and we saw the wargs running towards us. One by one they took out the goats.

"We need to go on the goats to get to Ravenhill." I said.

"Go!" Balin said.

"Your coming with us, brother." Dwalin said. Balin grabbed him.

"No. I'm to old to help. You must help. Your younger. Take your wife and the lads with." Balin said. Dwalin nodded. Balin grabbed me as I went to follow them. "Bring them back alive. Please." I nod and lean up and press a kiss to his check.

"I promise." I said. Balin smiled.

"Love!" Dwalin called. I grab another quiver after discarding my empty one and slid it on. I ran across the board. Elrohir and Elladan shared one goat and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin had the others. I jump on behind Dwalin. I cut the rope and the others followed and we were off. Thorin rode above us.

"Onwards!" Thorin called, pointing towards Ravenhill.

"Lead on!" Dwalin called. We killed orcs as we head to the paths, leading us to Ravenhill. Where our enemy was waiting.

AN: Yes I took a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean. Next chapter. The battle against Azog and the fate of the Durins. Heh heh.


	33. The Final Battle

Chapter 33  
The Final Battle

We fought the orcs up the paths towards Ravenhill. I jump off the back of the goat and sliced a head off an orc as the others jumped off and killed off the last of the orcs that were present. We look out across the river at the ruins, where Azog was last seen. The only thing we saw was the signaling machines through the mist, but no Azog. I felt my heart sank.

"Where is he?" Thorin asked.

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili said.

"No. He wouldn't flee if he saw us coming." I said.

"She's right. Fili. Take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. IF you see something, report back. Do you understand?!" Thorin said. Fili and Kili nodded. Thorin turned to me. "Vanya. Get a good height up and scan the area for him. Shoot if needed." I nodded. Dwalin put a hand on my shoulder.

"We have company, Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." Dwalin said. We look back the way we came to see Goblins running over the ruins towards us.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Thorin said. I ran towards a tower I saw and climbed. I jused the rocks on the outside to climb as Fili and Kili ran towards the river. I reached the top and pull my bow out as I knelt on the roof. My elf ears stayed open as I scanned the area. It was to quiet except the fighting from my brothers, Thorin, and Dwalin. I saw no sign of Azog.

"Where are you?" I whisper.

"Thorin.." Bilbo's voice reached my ears. I looked down to see Bilbo. Something was wrong.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said.

"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. They'll be no way out." Bilbo said.

"We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin said. My eyes looked towards the ruins.

"We were led into a trap." I whisper.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Throin said. Thorin turns to Dwalin. "Find Fili and Kili! Call them back! Vanya! Get ready!" I pull an arrow out and notched it.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it. We live to fight another day." Thorin said. The dwarves turn to leave but we hear a drum sound from Ravenhill. I look at the other tower to see a light appear. I gasp to see Azog dragging a bloodied Fili behind him. I fought the tears as Azog holds Fili over the edge, speaking in Black speech.

"No! RUN!" Fili yelled. He goes to stab Fili and I shot my arrow hitting Azog in the arm, holding Fili. Azog roars in pain, dropping Fili. Fili falls and Kili catches him. Azog's eyes land on me and I shot all the archers that went to shoot me.

"Vanya! Get down!" Dwalin yelled. I ran and jump, landing on my feet beside the dwarves.

"Thank you." Thorin said. Thorin ran towards the ruins. I look at my brothers.

"Go protect Fili and Kili. I'm going after Thorin." I said in elvish. Elladen and Elrohir ran after Fili and Kili. Dwalin and I took off running after Thorin with Bilbo with us. We stop as Bolg and his forces come climbing over the ruins. "They are here." We ran towards them and attack the orcs. Dwalin and I fought back to back, killing orcs. I heard Azog yelling in the black speech and knew he was fighting Thorin. I had to get to him. Bolg charges at Bilbo and smacks him in the head with the handle of his mace and Bilbo falls. I growl as Bolg goes running. I took off running. "Out of my way." I sliced a head off and ran.

"Vanya!" Dwalin yelled. I listened for the battle of Azog and Thorin. I located them across a river. I ran. I couldn't let the Line of Durin die. My brothers were protecting the heirs and that's all that mattered. I heard Thorin yell. I ran faster and stopped across the river. I saw Azog bending over Thorin, about to stab him.

"THORIN!" I yell, shooting an arrow, hitting Azog in the shoulder. He looks up, stopping the stab. I pull out my sword as it glows blue. Thorin rolls out of the way, taking advantage of Azog's distraction. Azog charges me and I met his sword. I spun and slashed his arm. He roars. I go to cut off his sword hand and get back handed. I landed on the back. I struggled to get up and grab my weapon, but Azog grabbed me by the neck and held me in the air.

"Vanya!" Thorin said.

"Stay there!" I gasp out as Azog's hand tightened on my neck.

"You smell weird elf." Azog said in the common tongue. I glared at him as he sniffs me. I heard footsteps and saw Dwalin come with my brothers, Fili, and Kili.

"Vanya!" Dwalin said. Azog looked towards Dwalin, looked at me and smirked evily.

"Your with child. So you mated with the dwarf and now carry his child." My eyes widen at Azog's words and so did Dwalin's. With child? "If I can't kill you both, I can kill the child that you carry and make you suffer." Before any of us could react, Azog put the sword through my stomach and I gasped in pain.

"NO!" Dwalin yelled. Azog laughs evily as the pain comes as he pulls the sword out. He looks and I saw we were close to the edge and he threw me over. I saw the ground coming fast as I let darkness take me.

AN: AND I end it there. No killing the writer at the cliff hanger.


	34. Aftermath

Chapter 34  
Aftermath

Beorn's POV. I was running through the orcs, killing them with my paws and teeth. I smelt blood and looked to see someone falling from the ruins. I reconized her as Vanya. I ran and changed back into human, catching her, before she hits the ground. I looked at her and see blood coming from her stomach. I run towards Erebor. Orcs were running away. Elves had tents set up for the injured. Balin stood looking around for the others. His eyes land on me as I came over carrying Vanya. His eyes widen.

"Vanya." Balin said as I stop in front of him.

"She's got a bad stab wound through her stomach. I think Azog stabbed her and threw her over a cliff." I said, handing her over to Balin. Balin took her.

"Thank you for bringing my brothers one to us. I don't know what would happen to him if he lost her." Balin said. I nod as Balin goes into the tent.

Oin's POV. I looked up as Balin came in carrying Vanya.

"Oh dear. Vanya. Set her on the bed." I said. Balin set her on the bed.

"She's got a bad stab wound in the stomach." Balin said.

"Why would she be stabbed there?" I ask, coming over to her. Her eyes open and she looks at me weakly.

"Oin. Check on the baby. I'm with child. I didn't know. Azog found out and tried to kill the baby or both of us." Vanya said, weakly. Balin's and my eyes widen as she passed out again.

"Oin." Balin said.

"I'm on it." I said as I got to work to save her and the child she carried.

Dwalin's POV. With Vanya's brothers help, we defeated Azog. I ran to the edge and looked. I paled. I didn't see her.

"She should have stayed in Erebor. Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"She might have not known she was. She would have told you and that look on her face at Azog's words was a shock." Elladden said. I nod.

"We'll find her, Dwalin. She saved my life along with my nephews." Thorin said. I nod and we looked around but found no sight of her.

"Let's head to the healing tents the elves set up. I'm sure she was taken there." Elrohir said. We head towards the tents that were set up near the gates of Erebor. The Company stood talking. Balin saw me and came over.

"She's in one of the tents. She's got a bad stab wound to her stomach. Is it true?" Balin asked.

"Yes. Looks like yer going to be an uncle sooner then we thought. I have to get to her." I said. I pushed through the Company as I head to the tent. Oin came out and I hurried over.

"Is she still with child?" I ask.

"I don't know. Unless an elf checks with magic only time will tell, but we shouldn't get our hopes up." Oin said.

"I will not have an elf touch her except her brothers and family." I growl.

"We aren't good at healing like our father and sister are." Elrohir said. I looked down.

"Then time will tell. Can I go in?" I ask.

"I won't stop you." Oin said. I step in and found her on a bed, looking paler then normal. I fall to my knees beside her. I pushed hair out of her face.

"I should have protected you and our child more. I'm sorry." I whisper. I press a kiss to her forehead. It was going to be a long night.

Vanya's POV. I woke up to a crackling of fire and saw I was in a tent. There was pain in my stomach and the memory came back. I went to move my hand found someone holding it and snoring. I looked and saw Dwalin with his head on the bed, sleeping. I use my other hand and groan a bit as I pulled on the stitches a bit. I ran my hand through his beard and he shot up.

"Vanya." Dwalin said, pulling me in a hug gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

"Its fine. We had a feeling ye didn't." Dwalin said.

"Is the baby..." I never finished.

"We don't know. Only time will tell. I don't want any elf touching you." Dwalin said. I roll my eyes.

"I'm to weak to check myself." I said.

"Then don't." Dwalin said. He pressed a kiss to my lips and we kiss. Something like electricity flowed through us and we pulled apart. We didn't know what it was but we knew we'll find out someday. Dwalin pressed his forehead against mine. "Shall I let the company know your awake? Or do you want to sleep?"

"I just want to sleep." I said. Dwalin nodded and laid down next to me and pulled me gently against him. He rubbed my back and let me drift off into a dreamless sleep. (AN: Now your probably gonna kill me.)

I woke up in the middle of the night to wetness. Dwalin was sleeping peacefully beside me. I groan as I sit up and I felt the spot. I knew it was a lot of blood under me and I paniced.

"Dwalin." I said, shaking him awake. Dwalin shot up.

"What is it?" Dwalin asked.

"Get Oin." I said with tears in my eyes. Dwalin got up and ran to get Oin. Oin came rushing in. There was pain in me as I waited with Dwalin standing beside me, holding my hand. Oin looked sad as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, lass, but ye lost the baby." Oin said. Dwalin pulled me into his arms as I started to cry.

"It wasn't our time. We will try again when your ready." Dwalin said, burring his face in my hair. Oin went to tell the rest of the Company as we sat holding each other.

AN: Ok. You might all hate me but all I can say is KEEP READING.


	35. Suffering and a Surprise

Chapter 35  
Suffering and a Surprise

It's been a few days since we found out I lost the baby and Oin put me on bed rest so I don't open my wound. Thorin, Thaundruil, and Bard were already making plans on rebuilding Erebor, Dale, and Laketown. I curled up in a ball, staring at the fire, wrapped in furs. Fili, Kili, and my brothers were keeping me company when they can. It felt like Dwalin was avoiding me. He only came back to sleep and hardly talked. His eyes always looked puffy like he's been crying himself. I had to suffer by myself and I didn't want to see my visions, because I knew one of the kids would be gone. I heard the flap move. I turn my body to see Balin standing there with a bowl of food.

"You willing to try and eat, lass." Balin asked. I nod as I sit up, slowly as Balin handed me the food. I started to eat slowly. "My brother has been avoiding you?"

"He only comes to sleep. I guess he's blaming himself for the loss of our child. I shouldn't have fought Azog." I said.

"Don't say that. Thorin wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. And you didn't know you were with child." Balin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I should have suspected as a healer, but it was to early." I said. Balin nodded.

"I'll go talk to Dwalin. You shouldn't be alone with this suffering." Balin said, kissing my forehead. I smile weakly.

"Can you help me go sit by the fire at least?" I ask. Balin nodded and helped me stand up as I wrap a fur around me and he helped me over to the fire. I sat down.

"I'll send Fili and Kili in to keep you company." Balin said. I smile as I sat close to the fire as Balin disappeared. Fili and Kili ran in and grinned, seeing me out of bed. Oin only restricted me to bed and if someone can help me to the fire or carry me outside. Fili and Kili sat around the fire.

Dwalin's POV. I stood by the lake after a meeting with Thorin. I heard footsteps.

"Your avoiding Vanya." Balin said, coming over to me.

"I just. I don't know why." I said.

"Your blaming yourself for the loss of your child." Balin said.

"I should've protected her." I said.

"Something's cannot be helped and she's a fighter. She didn't know, but she needs you. She's suffering as well. Go to her." Balin said. I sigh and knew I couldn't keep from her. I was hurting and felt her hurting also. I turned and ran back to the healers tents. I found hers and found her with Fili and Kili talking.

"Boys. Can you leave so I can spend time with my wife." I growl. Vanya looks up and smiles. Fili and Kili got up and left giving me a smile.

Vanya's POV. I was happy to see Dwalin as he came in as the boys left. He came over and sat down beside me. He pulled me into his lap and held me close.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I should've stayed with you when you needed me." Dwalin said, burying his face in my hair.

"We were both suffering and your king needed you. Your here now. That's all that matters and we'll get through this." I said. Dwalin pressed a kiss to my head and I knew he was ready for it. We sat holding each other.

A few weeks later. Things were moving steadily with the rebuilding and the company was working on Dwalin's and my chambers first so I can be moved out of the tent before the heavy snow falls. I was starting to move around, but still had to take it easy. Dwalin was helping with the rebuilding, but came back to me as soon as he gets done. Things were going back to normal.

I woke up one morning feeling sick. Dwalin had already left for a meeting. I ran outside and threw up on the ground.

"Vanya." Tauriel ran over.

"I'm just sick to my stomach. Been for a few days." I said.

"You don't think?" Tauriel said. I decided it was time to look at my visions. I close my eyes.

 _Instead of one child running around, the boy and girl were still in my visions, running through Rivendell, laughing with Dwalin and I walking behind them. Dwalin had an arm wrapped around me and both of us were smiling as Dwalin presses a kiss to my lips._

I gasp as I look at Tauriel.

"I need you to see if I'm still with child and someone get Dwalin." I said. One of the guards heard and went to get him. Tauriel helped me to the bed. I laid on the bed as Tauriel got to work.

"Vanya?" Dwalin asked, running in and over to me.

"Just been having morning sickness." I said.

"Morning sickness?" Dwalin asked.

"Because she's still with child." Tauriel said.

"What?" Dwalin and I asked.

"How is it possible?" Dwalin asked.

"It could be possible that she was carrying twins and lost one while the other survived." Tauriel said. I looked at Dwalin with tears in my eyes.

"Looks like Valar was looking out for both of us." I said. Dwalin pulled me into a hug and kiss.

"Can I ask when?" Tauriel asked. Dwalin and I looked at each other.

"Laketown, before we went to Erebor." I said. The Company burst in.

"So what's wrong?"Thorin asked.

"Vanya is still with child. She was with child with twins, but lost one, but she still carries one." Dwalin said. The dwarves cheered and a huge celebration was planned.

That night. I curled up at Dwalin's side as he drank ale as the dwarves celebrated. My brothers joined in.

"Let's wager the sex of the child." Nori said. There were more boy bets then girls. My brothers got in on it, betting a girl. I smiled, knowing girls were rare among the dwarves, but girls are a special occasion if it does happen. I yawn and Dwalin puts down his drink and picks me up to take me to bed. The dwarves yelled goodnight and continued drinking. Dwalin laid me down and joined me.

"Ye gave me something I thought I wouldn't have. A family of my own." Dwalin said. I smiled as we kissed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing a bright future was ahead.

AN: I hope this makes up for last chapter. :)


	36. Settling in and Surprise Visitors

Chpater 36

Settling in and Surprise Visitors

Its been a few weeks since we took Erebor back and I was healing well. I was being watched carefully by Oin and Dwalin. Fili and Kili were in charge of me when Dwalin was helping Thorin out with the rebuilding of both Erebor and Dale. The caravan of dwarves from the Blue Mountains should be arriving any day now.

"You ready to move into our quarters?" Dwalin asked as he entered the tent. I was sitting by the fire with Fili and Kili, sharing stories. I looked up. The dwarves were trying to get our quarters done before the first snow fall so I wouldn't be outside in the weather. Fili and Kili left to find their uncle as Dwalin walked up to me.

"You finally got it done?" I ask as Dwalin helped me stand up.

"It is. Now come." Dwalin said, wrapping an arm around my waiste for support as I was still weak and got tired from walking so far. We walked into Erebor. The Company that we saw nodded and smiled at me, happy to see me out and about. "We have quarters in between the library and the healing quarters, so you are near to them." I smiled as he opened the door to our quarters and led me in. I gasped. It was beautiful. It had a mixture of both elf and dwarf in there. A huge bookshelf was near the fireplace with a comfy chair. Dwalin led me over to the chair and helped me sit down near the fire. "The babies room isn't fully set up. Bifur and Bofur are going to help make the furniture. But for now we got what we could do to move us in."

"Its perfect. Thank you." I said. Dwalin leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. We heard a ahem behind us and we looked to see Balin standing there. He was smiling.

"Sorry to interupt, but the dwarves from the Blue Mountains have arrived." Balin said. Dwalin and I looked at each other and smiled. Dwalin helped me stand and we walk with Balin towards the front gate. Fili and Kili were standing with Thorin as we came up. Bombur and Gloin went to great their wives. I stayed back with Dwalin, who kept an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Mom." Fili and Kili called as a woman that looked like Throin came forward. Both of them ran to their mother and hugged her. Dwalin led me towards her.

"My boys. I'm so happy you are alive and alright." Dis said.

"We had luck on our sides. Mom. This is Vanya, daughter of Elrond and Dwalin's one." Fili said, nodding towards me. Dis looked at me as I came up to her. She came over and hugged me.

"Thank you for protecting my sons." Dis said. I hugged her back.

"Careful, Dis. She has a stab wound to her stomach where she's still healing." Thorin said.

"Why were you stabbed there?" Dis asked.

"Azog found out I was with child and tried to kill one of us. I ended up miscarrying one of the babies, but one survived." I said.

"That's wonderful news. There hasn't been a dwarf child born in Erebor since Smaug took our homeland. He will be the first." Dis said. Dwalin and I looked at each other and smiled.

The dwarves decided to leave me with the children in the library as they helped the dwarves from the Blue Mountains into their homes. I sat in the rocker near the fire place that Fili lit. My hands rested on my stomach as I lightly rocked, listening to the children talk and giggle. Its been awhile since I left home to hear childrens laughter. It defently made me smile that I was going to have one of my own.

"Miss Vanya." A small voice came. I looked at the young boy that was sitting near my feet. "Is it true that you helped Lord Thorin take back the mountain." I smile at the innocence of a young one.

"Of course I did. Come around and I will tell you the story." I said. The kids all ran over and sat at my feet. Two of the younger ones I picked up and sat in my lap. I started my story. I don't know how long I was sitting there until the doors opened and Dwalin came in.

"Will you tell us more another time?" One of the young girls asked. I nodded as Dwalin put a hand on my shoulder, gently.

"I promise. Go find your parents." I said. The kids ran out.

"You did well with them." Dwalin said.

"I always loved children." I said.

"Good. Come. Bombur has dinner cooking at home and the others will be joinign us." Dwalin said, helping me stand. We walk together back to our quarters. Everyone was there. Gloin introduced me to his son Gimli and his wife Dana. Dana led me over to my chair as Dwalin went up to Thorin. Bombur's wife, Tana was with Dis and we sat around talking. I was happy to have friends that would love for me to be around.

"Did you get a chance to tell Vanya?" Thorin asked. I turn around and look at him and Dwalin.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Thorin made me the Captain of the guards." Dwalin said. I smile.

"I'm happy for you." I said. Dwalin smiled and looked happy and proud.

"I would like you to help me in the healing quarters when needed, Vanya." Oin said.

"I would more then happy to." I said. Oin smiled and nodded. A guard walked in.

"My lord. Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen are here to see Vanya and her one." The guard said. My smile went wide. Thorin smiled and nodded.

"Let them in. We will leave." Thorin said. Elrond and Arwen came in. I got up, forgetting how tired I was and ran to greet my father and sister. The others left, but Dwalin stayed with a smile.

"I'm glad you survived, Vanya. You had me worried. I'm happy to hear that you found your one." Elrond said, nodding at Dwalin. Dwalin came over.

"Its good to see you, Lord Elrond." Dwalin said.

"Father. We married during the Battle of the Five Armies and I found out I was with child before Azog stabbed me." I said.

"Well looks like I will be a grandfather. There is something else. Galadriel told me something. Did you feel like electric after you woke up from being stabbed?" Elrond asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Valar blessed you both. His life is bond to yours so as long as you live, he will live. It was your wedding gift." Elrond said. Dwalin and I looked at each other and smiled.

"That's wonderful." Dwalin said. Arwen and I locked arms and walked towards the fire as Dwalin lit his pipe and stood talking with Elrond. Arwen and I sat talking.

We are staying for Thorin's crowning and will be heading home after. You two do plan to visit once in awhile?" Arwen asked.

"After the baby is born, we plan to." I said. Arwen smiled.

"We will probably be coming for another visit when the child is born." Elrond said. I smile. Dwalin showed the two the guest rooms as I get up and get ready for bed. Dwalin came in and wrapped arms around me from behind. I leaned back against his chest and sighed happily.

"I'm glad they are here." I said.

"I can tell. Let's get you to bed, woman." Dwalin said. He laid down as I got in beside him and curled up to his side. He wrapped me in his strong arms and held me close as I laid my head on his chest. I felt him press a kiss to my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be the crowning of Thorin. Till next time


	37. Thorin is Crowned and Trouble

Chapter 37  
Thorin is Crowned and Trouble

It was a few weeks after Elrond and Arwen arrived and they were more then welcome here by the Company. Arwen and I spent time talking to the children or working in the infirmary. Dwalin could tell I was happy that I had my sister. My twin brothers Elrohir and Elladin spent time helping the Company get everything set up for Thorin's Corination.

I sat in front of my mirror in a emerald elven dress as Arwen did my hair.

"You ladies ready?" Dwalin asked, coming in his armor with his battle axes on his back. Arwen backs away with a smile and I stood up. I was fully healed but Oin wanted me to take it easy and I promised I would.

"We are. Do you think this is to much?" I ask, smoothing down my dress. I was starting to lightly show. Arwen slipped out as Dwalin walked up to me and took my face in his large hands.

"You look fine. I wouldn't make you wear clothes that you would feel uncomforatable in." Dwalin said. I smile up at him as he pressed his lips against mine and we kissed.

Later that day. I stood with Nori and Bofur as Dwalin stood near the throne with Fili, Kili, and Thorin. Dis was with them also. Elrond, my brothers, and Arwen were somewhere in the back. Thorin turned towards Gandalf and knelt in front of him. I smile as Gandalf raised the crown and place it on his head.

"THe King Under the Mountain has returned. All Hail Thorin, Son of Thrain. King Under the Mountain." Gandalf said. Everyone cheered and I smiled as I joined the cheering. Thorin raised his hand and we all went quiet.

"I couldn't have done it with the dwarves that came with me and the elf maiden that helped me and because of her, I survived. Thank you." Thorin said, looking at me. I smiled at him. "Now let's..." An explosion came and shook the whole room. My eyes widen as rocks started falling towards us. Nori and Bofur grabbed me and pushed me to the ground without hurting me and threw themselves over me and I curled up in a ball to protect my stomach as the rocks fell on us and I heard Dwalin yelling my name.

Dwalin's POV. The rocks finally stopped falling and I ran down with Fili and Kili. Elrond and the twins ran to help as I started pushing rocks away, making sure not to move it on dwarves. I found Bofur and Nori laying over Vanya.

"Vanya." I said, pushing my friends off her, gently. They groaned in pain. Vanya rolled over and eyes open looking at me. I sigh in relief. She was unhurt as she looked up at me.

Vanya's POV. I looked into my husbands eyes and give him a small smile.

"I'm alright my love. Bofur and Nori made sure I wasn't hurt." I said. Dwalin pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away. "We need to get the injured to the infirmary. I should get there and help." Dwalin nodded. I saw my sister and Oin and Arwen helped me get Nori and Bofur to the infirmary. I tended their wounds which were only cuts and bruises, which made me happy.

Hours dragged by as the injured were brought. I saw Dwalin here and there. Only one death was reported. I knew it could have been worse as Elrond helped us out. Oin seemed happy with the assistance. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I wrapped a leg. I turned to find Thorin standing there.

"Thank you for helping. Are you alright. I knew you were among the rocks." Thorin said.

"Nori and Bofur laid on top of me to protect me and the child I carry. I was uninjured." I said. Thorin smiled.

"I'm happy to hear. Take it easy with your condition." Thorin said. I nod. I saw the Company come in and stand talking with Thorin. I stayed to talk to a young boy who broke his arm. He was terrified.

"You are one brave boy. You will make one brave warrior." I said.

"Really?" The boy asked. I nod. The mom smiled as the boy looked proud.

"Thank you for making him smile." The mom said.

"Your welcome." I said. I turn to see Oin standing there.

"Vanya. You've been helping for hours and you look tired on your feet. We got the rest. With what happened to you during the Battle of the Five Armies, we don't want you to loose this child as well. Go home and to bed." Oin said. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I lean against Dwalin.

"Aye love. Let's get you home." Dwalin said. I sigh and knew he was right.

"Alright." I gave. We head to our room. I get in my pajamas as Dwalin sat on our bed watching me. I ran my hand on my small bump as I walk.

"We got rouge dwarves." Dwalin said as I sat down beside him.

"What?" I ask.

"There's dwarves that believe Dane is the true heir and those that oppose our marriage. I want you to stay in the mountain and not go anywhere without the company. Fili and Kili will come at times to spend time. I don't want to loose you or our child. Promise you will stay safe." Dwalin said, putting a hand gently on my stomach. I hated being controlled, but knew dwarves were protective of their wives and children. I sigh.

"I promise. I want you to stay safe as well." I said.

"I will. Get some sleep, love." Dwalin said. I laid my head on his chest and let sleep take me. I knew that it was not safe without protection, even though I could fight, but I wasn't going to let this scare me for now.

AN: Here's the new chapter. Yep there's trouble in Erebor. Till next time


End file.
